MLP presenta Speed Runner y los Morganos
by Roberto Pulido
Summary: Es la Ultima parte. Todas las Preguntas se responden en la ultima batalla de Speed, dejando ver que tanto lo ha preparado la vida para este destino.
1. El ultimo viaje de InkWell

**1\. El último viaje de InkWell.**

El invierno comenzaba a notarse cada vez más en la región de Equestria, y sobre el mar del este, en un barco de globo gigante se encontraba una unicornio de piel azul turquesa claro y avanzada edad que parecía haber vivido de una forma muy intensa, pues tenía el ojo izquierdo apagado, con una cicatriz que lo cruzaba de parpado a parpado.

Inkwell, maestra de historia en la academia para unicornios súper dotados se encontraba sobre la cubierta admirando las constelaciones que con tanto desdén había estudiado por tantos años.

De debajo de una de las medias ralladas con las que había pasos tanto tiempo, sacó un pequeño dulce que a pesar de la envoltura logró desenvolver con un solo casco.

A pesar de ser un unicornio, normalmente usaba magia solo cuando era necesario, por lo que muchos la consideraban alguien débil, pero pocos conocían su verdadero potencial, y una de ellos era la princesa Celestia.

La princesa le había encomendado la misión de ser embajadora en la región conocida como ArabiaEquina, hecho que molesto a más de uno de sus súbditos.

Luego de observar por al menos dos horas las estrellas y sus reflejos sobre el mar, decidió regresar a su camarote y descansar hasta llegar a su destino.

En su habitación, sobre una mesa de noche que se encontraba junto a su cama, se encontraban barias fotografías de sus días de juventud, montando toros, domando osos gigantes y ganando un primer lugar en el rodeo. Inkwell guardaba estas fotografías como sus tesoros, recuerdos de la larga y emocionante vida que había tenido.

El viaje se prolongó toda una noche, dejando dormir a la anciana unicornio por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Como maestra, le costaba trabajo conseguir un momento para ella sin la presencia de sus alumnos, quienes, a pesar de ser una figura de autoridad, la trataban a modo de burla, cosa que a ella poco le afectaba.

Al llegar finalmente, fue recibida por un potro color violeta claro, su altura sorprendió bastante a la anciana, pues se asemejaba bastante a la princesa Celestia.

-Es un honor tenerla entre nosotros, maestra Inkwell. Yo soy Abdel, y soy el visir del sultán Yaiza, sea bienvenida a ArabiaEquina -. La forma de hablar del potro era muy cortes, al grado de hacer una reverencia a su invitada, quien a pesar de su sorpresa, lo tomo como otra forma de exagerar las cosas como con sus alumnos.

Abdel llevo a Inkwell en carruaje hasta el palacio del sultán, pasando por las calles de Agresta, la ciudad sagrada de ArabiaEquina, pero lo que desconcertó más a Inkwell no fue la ciudad en sí, que por donde se le viera estaba construida por piedra y tierra, sino la cantidad de puestos y ponys pequeños que parecía que solo corrían por las calles sin rumbos fijos.

-Ha venido en un momento malo para la ciudad; robos y muerte es lo que obtenemos al no tener un ejército lo suficientemente grande para nuestra defensa… tenemos a muchos indigentes, y nuestra gente tiene hambre… -. El potro tuvo que bajar la cabeza para decir esto, era obvio que no se sentía muy orgulloso de siquiera hablar de ello.

-Si me es posible, ayudare con lo que pueda-. Inkwell por su parte, ni siquiera lo miro, con su magia hizo aparecer enfrente de la cara de uno de esos ponis indigentes una manzana, un hechizo simple que ella había dominado cuando era bastante pequeña, aunque solo podía generar una manzana a la vez.

Al llegar al palacio, un sultán algo preocupado la saludo de una forma nerviosa, era como si el simple hecho de verla lo asustara.

-Es un placer… aunque hubiera deseado que nos conociéramos en un momento más tranquilo…-.

El sultán era un pony bastante joven, quien a pesar de su edad aparente ya tenía la estatura de la princesa Luna, o al menos eso le pareció a Inkwell, quien lo observaba como a uno de sus alumnos, a pesar de ser un pony terrestre. El tono de su crin y cola eran parecidos al del arcoíris, y su piel era completamente blanca, exactamente como la de la princesa Celestia. - …por ahora me gustaría que usted…-. Las palabras del sultán fueron apagadas por el golpeteo rítmico de los cascos de Inkwell, quien de esta forma estaba pidiendo la palabra.

-Si no le importa me gustaría saber la verdadera razón por la que estoy aquí-. Inkwell era una pony bastante inquisitiva, y fácilmente entendió por donde iban las cosas desde su arribo a esta tierra tan interesante. -…la princesa Celestia me dijo que era importante que me encargara de los asuntos en esta tierra, pero no especifico de que tipo, y ya que su "visir" no parece estar dispuesto a decírmelo, espero que sea diferente con usted.

Las palabras de la unicornio afectaron de forma notable el comportamiento del sultán, quien al ver que no tenía otra salida que explicar todo su caso, decidió confesar.

-Le pido nos disculpe… han sido tiempos difíciles…-. El sultán se había sentado en su trono de oro para poder hablar más relajadamente.

-Sí, eso ya lo escuche-

-Vera… hace aproximadamente un año, hemos tenido ataques a nuestros soldados más poderosos... la guardia real está conformada por unicornios únicos… el problema es que en Agresta existen un número muy limitado de unicornios… hemos incluso reclutado a niños para conformar la guardia, pero…-. La voz del sultán comenzaba a temblar, era como si algo terrible en sus palabras fuera demasiado para siquiera ser contado.

-Entiendo, así que ya que ustedes no pueden con este problema esperan que alguien más experimentado lo resuelva por ustedes.- Inkwell era honesta y directa, compartía esa clase de actitud con la princesa Luna. –Muy bien, pero necesitare algo de ayuda-.

-Ya hemos mandado a traer a alguien más, es uno de los miembros de la guardia real de la princesa Celestia, el llego aquí hace casi un mes-. El visir finalmente hablaba después de permanecer todo este tiempo sin decir una sola palabra, probablemente estaba esperando la señal de la propia Inkwell. Al hacer una señal, un pegaso color azul cielo con traje apareció a su lado, aterrizando precipitadamente.

-Soarin… pensé que te habías tomado unas vacaciones-. Soarin no pudo decir nada, siendo que en realidad él pensaba que había ido a ArabiaEquina de vacaciones.

Esa noche, gracias a la luz de la luna, Inkwell y Soarin se dirigieron al desierto, donde gracias al espionaje de Soarin, habían descubierto a un grupo de unicornios caminando en dirección a una cueva que parecía estar abandonada. Soarin había tratado de entrar en la cueva, pero esta lo rechazaba, como si una magia extraña lo lanzara lejos en cada intento.

Inkwell reviso cuidadosamente la cueva, algo en ella le parecía familiar, y sin dudarlo, dio a Soarin sus órdenes.

-Eres parte de los Wonderbolts, pruébalo. Regresa a Equestria lo más rápido que puedas, y comunícate de inmediato con la princesa Luna, con nadie más. Dile que mande al mejor de su equipo… yo los esperare aquí-. El tono de Inkwell cambio totalmente con estas últimas palabras, tal parece ella no las creía por completo.

-Soarin dudo un momento, pero sus dudas fueron disipadas cuando Inkwel comenzó a caminar al interior de la cueva, dejando agujeros profundos en el suelo como si con cada paso dejara emitir un poco más de su magia, generándole un poco de medio al pegaso. Sorin finalmente abandono el lugar, dejando a Inkwell sola.

Poco a poco, Inkwell camino por la cueva, que parecía más un corredor algo angosto. Al llegar hasta algo que parecía una cámara más grande, detrás de ella se cerró el paso con una gran roca que parecía haber aparecido desde el techo. Todo esto no la había sorprendido en lo más mínimo, pues ya estaba preparada para lo que fuera que se encontrara.

Al revisar la cueva lentamente, pudo notar una especie de sombre al fondo, y por primera vez en casi cincuenta años, su sorpresa fue tal que no pudo soportar sus lágrimas, las cuales comenzaron a brotar y escurrir lentamente por sus mejillas.

-Ya veo… debí… imaginar que serias tu… justamente ayer soñé contigo…-. Inkwell se relajó lo suficiente como para hacer que su magia, que hasta ese momento se sentía prácticamente en toda la cueva, dejara de sentirse como una amenaza para nadie. –Podrías… hacerlo lo más rápido posible… -. El llanto de Inkwell llego a un punto en que sus lágrimas cubrían todo su cuello, donde se combinaron con su sangre que salía a través de una cortada limpia parecida a la de una navaja de cirujano.

Poco a poco, su vista se fue nublando, sin perder el movimiento a su alrededor que ella percibió como si estuviera flotando, y de hecho así era. La criatura la había levantado con un tipo de magia parecida a la de los ponis, acercándola lo suficiente como para dejar caer su sangre justo hacia una boca que dejaba mostrar un par de colmillos que pertenecían a una raza especial de criaturas.

Al terminar de beber la última gota de sangre que salió del cuerpo de su invitada, la criatura arrojo su cuerpo en el interior de un gigantesco espejo que estaba justo atrás de él, el cual perecía haberlo absorbido sin problema. El sonido que emitía esta criatura no era de gruñidos, sino más bien de sollozos, como alguien que se siente arrepentido.


	2. Miedo en el corazón

**Precaución: Tengan la mente muy abierta con este capitulo y también la boca.**

* * *

**2\. Miedo en el corazón.**

El frio del invierno se sentía cada vez más, pero para los ponys de Equestria, el frio no importaba tanto durante la celebración de la Víspera de los Corazones Cálidos, noche en la que celebraban la fundación de su gran nación. Fue durante la madrugada de esta noche que Speed Runner, integrante de la guardia real de los Especialistas se despertó lentamente de un sueño muy extraño. Desde hacía poco tiempo, Speed había comenzado a sufrir de insomnio, no entendía muy bien el porqué, pero eso no era lo único que le preocupaba.

Abrió poco a poco sus ojos, como siempre en una fiesta tan grande, Speed había terminado durmiéndose en medio de la sala de estar de la biblioteca de Ponyville, sobre algo que le pareció una almohada muy suave. Speed esta vez sabia sobre que estaba durmiendo, pudo reconocer ese calor de inmediato, pero al abrir los ojos un poco mas, la sonrisa que comenzaba a tener en su rostro se torció, ante la vista que tenia frente de él.

Rarity se había quedado dormida con su trasero justo frente a la cara de Speed, dejando su cola perfectamente peinada sobre su cuello como una bufanda. A pesar de la posición, Speed tenía una imagen clara de toda la parte trasera de Rarity, en especial de su Cutiemark, la cual él siempre había pensado que relucía cada vez más cuando la miraba. Speed se levantó lentamente para no despertar a Pinkie, quien al parecer había bebido demasiado batido rosa la noche anterior. Speed alejo la cola de Rarity de su cuello con su magia para que no lo sintiera, dejándola a su alrededor como una cobija.

-… debo dejar de beber…-. Speed trataba de evitar esta clase de situaciones tanto como podía, pero cuando bebía esos batidos simplemente se perdía.

Al levantarse en silencio, pudo ver la cara de Pinkie, que muy felizmente dormía como si nada sobre una cobija que Twilight les había dejado. Speed no pudo más que sonreír ante tal imagen, para él ella era como un ángel.

Speed decidió tomar un té lejos de toda la celebración, aunque para ese momento solo se basaba en un montón de ponies esparcidos por el suelo y las mesas de la biblioteca. La imagen le pareció bastante graciosa, aunque no lo distrajo para nada de su te. Al servirlo, noto como una pequeña hoja flotaba sobre la superficie, lo que significaba buena suerte. Con cuidado subió las escaleras donde encontró a una pegaso durmiendo de cabeza con el cuerpo cubierto de palomitas.

-… dulces sueños Ditzy…-. Speed ya no parecía nada sorprendido por ver el desastre de la casa del árbol, su té le parecía más interesante.

Con pasos ligeros se dirigió hasta su habitación, el balcón donde el adoraba ver las estrellas hasta quedarse dormido, pero había llegado ahí no para contemplarlas esta vez. Estaba seguro por alguna razón de que en ese lugar se encontraría con alguien.

Desde lo ocurrido con Ignotus, Speed sufría de visiones recurrentes sobre el pasado de Starswirl, pero lo que lo preocupaba mas era la extraña voz que había comenzado a escuchar desde hacía muy poco. Cada vez le ponía más atención, esta parecía susurrarle palabras al azar, y luego de un tiempo frases completas, las cuales lo prevenían de acontecimientos futuros. Comenzaban a ser bastante molestas.

Speed trataba de ignorarlas, pero pasadas las tres de la mañana, una figura alada que más parecía una sombre que una criatura aterrizo sobre la barandilla del balcón, o al menos esa impresión era la que daba. La princesa Luna, líder supremo del grupo de especialistas al que Speed pertenecía, miro a Speed con una mirada muy seria, como si esperara una respuesta de una pregunta que nunca formulo. Al verla, él bebió el resto de su te, se levantó y se colocó en silencio junto a su mentora. En un solo parpadeo, los dos habían desaparecido del lugar dejando únicamente unos pequeños destellos plateados.

Por la mañana, Pinkie y Apple Jack fueron las únicas que se quedaron en la casa del árbol para ayudar a Twilight a limpiar mientras ella y Spike viajaban a Canterlot por una carta urgente de la princesa Celestia. Apple Jack juntaba toda la basura con su cola mientras Pinkie iba de un lugar a otro juntando gorros de fiesta, serpentinas y cualquier otro artículo que le fuera a ser útil para alguna otra fiesta. Mientras lo hacia tarareaba una melodía tranquila, la cual parecía tener un coro algo insinuante.

-"… cause you're the Apple to my pie, you're the Straw to my berry, you're the smoke to my high, and you're the one I wanna marry…"-. Apple Jack al escuchar esta última frase, accidentalmente tiro un vaso de la mesa central, dejando mojado su casco trasero derecho. Pinkie parecía absorta en su canción y en su labor, y aunque pareciera raro, Apple Jack conocía aquella canción y siguió cantando junto con ella en un tono muy bajo.

-"…you can be de vodka and I can be the chaser, you can be the pencil and I can be the paper, you can be as cold as the winter weather, but I don't care as long as we're together…"-. Ambas siguieron limpiando y cantando, cada una con un tono lo suficientemente bajo para no molestar a la otra, pero a pesar de eso, esta canción parecía resonar en los oídos de otro pony.

Speed escuchaba esta misma canción mientras caminaba en el desierto de ArabiaEquina al lado de la princesa Luna. Podría ser que el simplemente estuviera pensando en su relación con Pinkie, pero esto para él era una más de esas cosas que el trataba de ignorar. Aquellas voces se volvían cada vez más claras.

Speed se resbalo con una simple piedra en medio de la arena. En esa región aún era de noche y el casi no había podido dormir, por lo que se sentía aun un poco mareado por la noche anterior.

-Vamos, no me dirás que eso es todo lo que puedes dar-. Luna esperaba mucho más que un unicornio perezoso para la misión más importante a la que se enfrentaban en ese momento.

-No dormí muy bien, además, ¿está segura de que esta es la dirección correcta?, llevamos oras caminando-. Speed comenzaba a sonar como un pony mayor, pero era un poco justificada su actitud, él se había ido dejando solo una nota a Pinkie de que regresaría el siguiente día.

-Estoy segura-. Luna saco de su alforja el mapa de los portales, el cual mostraba un punto brillante en la dirección en la que caminaban. –la razón por la que no encontrábamos este portal era porque estaba en esta región, si no fuera por el incidente con InkWell jamás lo habríamos encontrado-. Speed no conocía muy bien a esa InkWell de la que hablaba la princesa, pero si fue un incidente digno de ser investigado, debía ser importante.

Paso una hora más antes de llegar a lo que parecía una cueva en medio de la nada. Al acercarse solo un poco, la piel de Luna se erizo, sabía que dentro se encontraba un rival muy poderoso, y su sola presencia se sentía desde la entrada de la cueva.

-Prepárate-. Luna fue muy clara, y Speed la siguió muy de cerca. Él también sentía aquella extraña presencia. Luego de caminar por un pasillo ya no muy sorprendente para Speed, llegaron al fondo de la cueva, o al menos eso parecía. Frente de ellos solo había una pared de piedras.

-Esto no es posible-. Luna parecía estar muy frustrada, y de inmediato comenzó a inspeccionar la cueva. Speed por su parte simplemente observo un poco el lugar, y sin decir nada, camino en dirección a una pared de la cueva, donde el sentía un cosquilleo que comenzaba a asustarlo.

Al tocar la pared, la sensación ya era bastante molesta, era como si estuviera a punto de enfrentar a un animal salvaje.

-Princesa…-. La voz de Speed se cortó de repente para los oídos de Luna, pues un muro de piedra había caído frente de él, revelando por el otro lado un fondo mucho más grande, donde Speed, girando la cabeza lentamente y con algo de miedo, pudo ver la figura humanoide de alguien que a él le pareció familiar.

-… sigues… vivo…-. La voz de Speed sonaba un poco asustada, como si de alguna forma estuviera viendo un fantasma.

* * *

**No me odien por esto, pronto terminara todo, les juro que no los decepcionare. Por cierto, la cancion se llama Perfect Two, de Auburn, escuchenla un rato mientras lo leen, es divertido...**


	3. ¿La vida es una caja de qué?

**Advertencia: No se deje al alcance de cualquiera, como antes, su mente abierta igual que su boca.**

* * *

**3\. ¿La vida es una caja de qué?**

-¡Maldita cueva!-. Luna continuaba intentando por todos los medios que tenía atravesar el muro de piedra que la separaba de Speed y de su oponente, quien ella está segura era alguien muy peligroso.

Intento de todo. Todo tipo de magia para atravesar aquella barrera, pero sin ningún éxito; mientras ella se destrozaba contra el muro, Speed apenas comenzaba del otro lado.

El humano que estaba en el fondo de la cueva parecía no hacer realmente nada. Solo estaba sentado, con los brazos apoyados en sus muslos, parecía que estuviera algo exhausto.

-¿Te sorprende verme con vida, Star?-. El humano se dirigió a Speed, quien en ese momento estaba aún del otro lado de la cueva, con las piernas temblando y respirando de una forma errática a causa del miedo.

-Solo… me preguntaba ¿que habías hecho para no perecer de aquella herida?-. Speed finalmente pudo hablar de frente, aunque le había causado mucha dificultad solo girar su cuerpo.

El humano soltó un pequeño ruido ante aquella pregunta, y a pesar de que no quería hablar de ello, decidió que se lo debía.

-Fuiste tú quien me enseño las propiedades de la sangre de unicornio, ¿lo recuerdas?-

-Entiendo. Por eso las desapariciones-. Speed comenzó a sentir no solamente miedo, sino repulsión. –Esto debe de parar-.

El humano reacciono ante este último comentario, alzando la cabeza, dejando ver por primera vez el brillo de sus ojos rojos, tan brillantes y aterradores como de animales salvajes.

-¿Parar?... hump… que tonto eres-. El humano dirigió su mirada hacia un punto en lo alto de la cueva, era como si pudiera distinguir algo desde ese punto. –Aquello que defiendes tanto… la vida… solo es una ilusión… no existe nada… solo espacio vacío y tu…-. Speed dio un paso hacia atrás al escuchar esto último, lo que provocó que el humano volviera a dirigir su mirada hacia él. -… y tú… solo eres un pensamiento…qué sentido tiene…-.

Speed estaba temblando, sus fuerzas comenzaban a desaparecer por alguna razón. Tenía demasiados sentimientos encontrados, no solamente por estar en presencia de alguien tan poderoso, sino por haber recordado en ese momento todo sobre aquel hombre.

Pudo ver cada uno de los acontecimientos del pasado, el pasado de Starswirl. La gran batalla con los morganos, donde la princesa Celestia uso todo su poder, pero tuvo que usar la ayuda de todos los ponis de aquella época, incluyendo a Starswirl.

Poco a poco recordó los nombres de cada uno de los principales morganos con quien él había peleado. Ira, un humano con cabello rubio y ojos dorados. Miedo, de ojos azules y mirada perdida. Y claro, Furia, quien estaba justo frente a él.

Starswirl los había derrotado a cada uno, con excepción de Furia. Starswirl lo había herido de muerte, ya que antes de ser un morgaño, ellos habían sido amigos.

En uno de sus viajes, Starswirl había conocido a Furia como un unicornio de noble corazón, pero inútil. Vivía en uno de los bosques cercanos a Canterlot, y a pesar de los consejos de sus amigos, el no había buscado jamás ningún tipo de trabajo.

Starswirl lo apreciaba mucho a pesar de los problemas que solía causarle. Una vez el tubo que pagar una cena a la que lo invito y el escapo. Incluso lo arrestaron porque Furia había robado una de las joyas de la princesa Celestia, y el único cerca de la escena del crimen era Starswirl.

A pesar de esto, Starswirl lo apreciaba por su enorme agresividad, pues un día que él estaba frente a un grupo de troles, exhausto y casi sin poder, Furia había aparecido, lanzando hechizos a lo loco y mordiendo con mucha fuerza las piernas de aquellos monstruos hasta que la mañana llego.

Por desgracia, al encontrar a un amor en común, todo se fue a la coladera. Starswirl se enamoró de una princesa de un reino cercano, la princesa Bella. Por desgracia, Furia también.

Al descubrir esto, Furia reto a Starswirl en combate, pero perdió. Indignado, Furia recorrió toda Equestria buscando la fuerza necesaria para derrotar a su rival, encontrándose finalmente con la reina Morgana. Al verla, supo que a su lado obtendría todo lo que quería.

Morgana le ofreció un poder como ninguno. Fuerza y magia que el solo había soñado poseer. El día en que los morganos invadieron Canterlot, Furia dirigió todo su poder hacia Starswirl; por desgracia, la princesa Bella se interpuso, cayendo herida de muerte.

Starswirl descargo toda su ira sobre su amigo, pero al recordar su amistad, no pudo terminar con él, dejándolo escapar a sabiendas de que su vida estaba a punto de terminar. Furia huyo, al mismo bosque donde conoció a Starswirl, y ahí permaneció, moribundo, hasta que una unicornio, muy amable y gentil lo encontró. Una pequeña pony de piel azul ojos verdes y melena negra, la joven InkWell.

Ella lo curo lo más que pudo, y con el tiempo ella se interesó en él. Por desgracia fue por poco tiempo, Furia desapareció un día sin dejar rastro, hasta ese momento.

Speed finalmente se relajó al ver los recuerdos que tenia de Starswirl y de Bella. Camino con pasos firmes pero ligeros hacia Furia, y finalmente, con la cabeza agachada, le hablo tranquilamente.

-Tienes razón. No tiene ningún sentido…-. El humano lo miro algo sorprendido, pero pensó que finalmente lo entendía. -… solo lo tiene si "tú" eliges que lo tenga…-. Speed levanto la cabeza para sonreírle al humano y luego hacia arriba de la cueva. Furia lo miro sorprendido, y después miro en la misma dirección que él.

Mientras tanto, Luna aún continuaba tratando de abrir el camino hasta Speed, cosa que le había tomado bastante tiempo ya.

-¡Muy bien, ahora si veras de lo que soy capaz!-. Luna estaba a punto de usar toda su fuerza contra el muro, cuando este de la nada callo, dejando en el suelo solo un grupo de piedrecitas apiladas.

-¡Speed!-. Luna gritaba mientras en el fondo de la cueva, Speed estaba sentado frente a un espejo gigantesco, con la cabeza agachada y con su traje completamente destrozado. Speed no dijo ni una sola palabra, ni siquiera cuando sintió la magia de Luna tratando de curarlo.

-No… no pude serrarlo…-. Speed se veía demasiado débil, casi moribundo, además de tener el casco derecho completamente roto.

Luna saco varios de los sellos que les había dado a los Especialistas, con la esperanza de que con ellos el portal se serrara. Luego de usar casi veinte sellos, el portal comenzó a perder su brillo, volviéndose del mismo color que la cueva, la cual había estado siendo iluminada por los rayos de la luna que llegaban desde un agujero en lo alto de la misma.

Al sentir que la cueva comenzaba a temblar, Luna cargo a Speed, y aunque era peligroso, uso el pequeño rayo de luz que llegaba de la luna para dirigirse de inmediato a Canterlot, aunque el viaje les tomaría todo un día.

* * *

**Lo se, eso no fue muy intenso que digamos, pero... intenten tener eso en su cabeza por el tiempo que yo y luego hablamos.**


	4. Thousand Years

**Disclamer, o como se diga: Como dije antes, esto es un tributo a todas las historias que adoro, los titulos y personajes les pertenecen a sus propios creadores, con excepcion de todos los morganos, Sylverfire y Apple Buck... y claro Speed Runner, cuyo nombre invente mucho antes de descubrir que era un tonto juego de computadora.**

**Advertencia: Para entender este capitulo lean el comic desde el capitulo 18 al 21... Gracias.**

* * *

**4\. Thousand Years.**

En Canterlot, una princesa Celestia muy preocupada aguardaba el arribo de su hermana de un viaje desconocido.

Celestia se paseaba por la sala del trono con mucha preocupación. Ya era casi media noche y los guardias estaban afuera de la sala por órdenes de la misma Celestia. Finalmente, algo cansada de dar vueltas, Celestia se sentó en su trono, pero al primer suspiro de resignación que soltó, un rayo de luz de luna proveniente de uno de los ventanales gigantes de la sala hiso aparecer frente a ella a su hermana y a Speed, quien parecía estar desmayado.

-¡Luna!, me alegro de que estén bien, ¿Qué le paso a Speed?-. Pregunto mientras usaba su magia para bajarlo del lomo de su hermana y usaba su magia para curarlo.

-Nos encontramos con un morgano, tal vez el más peligroso de todos… solo mira como lo dejo-. Luna veía con algo de frustración a su alumno, como su traje había sido desgarrado con aparente facilidad y su casco derecho completamente destrozado.

Al sentir que sus huesos se unían de nuevo, Speed finalmente pudo despertar de su desmayo, y aunque estaba bastante cansado, tuvo fuerzas para levantarse, aunque sus cascos le temblaban.

-Bienvenido al mundo de los vivos-. Luna se mostraba un poco más contenta, pero la mirada de Speed no mostraba la misma emoción.

-… Furia…-. Speed hablaba un poco pausado, parecía que le dolía incluso el hablar.

-¿Escapo verdad?-. Luna sonaba muy tranquila a pesar de la expresión en la cara de Speed, la cual mostraba una sorpresa demasiado grande. –No te preocupes de eso, lo más probable es que ya no sabremos más sobre él, sin su portal, ya no tiene poder-.

Speed le dirigió una mirada un poco seria pero tranquila a Luna, siendo que esta vez en verdad no entendía esta actitud suya.

-Como sea, me alegro de que los dos estén a salvo, espero que de ahora en adelante ya no se arriesguen como en esta ocasión-. Celestia aparentaba una sonrisa que Speed si pudo notar, una que lo obligo a terminar con aquella farsa.

-Me temo que para mí, eso no será una opción-. Luna y Celestia dirigieron su mirada hacia el aun joven unicornio, sorprendidas por sus palabras, y Speed aprovecho esto para explicar su caso.

-Verán, desde la pelea con Ignotus… parte de la memoria de Starswirl volvió a mí, y durante los últimos meses he podido recordar gran parte de sus hechizos… en especial el que usaste con migo Celestia…-.

Speed miro de una forma muy seria a Celestia, una mirada que ella solo recordaba en su antiguo compañero de aventuras.

-… Aun cuando introdujiste el alma de Starswirl en mi cuerpo, ya no tenía fuerza vital alguna en mi cuerpo, por lo que se te ocurrió lo más tonto del mundo… darme parte de la tuya ¿no es así?-. Celestia estaba atónita, al entender que Speed en verdad entendía lo que había pasado. Luna sin embargo, se quedó en silencio escuchando a quien le parecía otra persona, no el pony tranquilo que ella recordaba.

-Era la única forma, sino…-

-Sino, no me salgas con eso ahora, siempre hay otra forma, que acaso ya lo olvidaste-. Celestia dio un paso atrás ante este comentario, en verdad era como recordad el carácter no tan agradable que tenía Starswirl cuando se enojaba.

-Como sea… si hubieras usado la energía vital de un unicornio yo no tendría el problema que tengo-. Celestia y Luna ahora se veían intrigadas, en especial por que Speed había comenzado a quitarse el traje de Especialista, revelando en su abdomen una línea blanca que nacía en su ombligo.

-… juju… esto que ven… es lo que se llamaría mi línea de vida… es parte del hechizo que nunca te tomaste la molestia en investigar más a fondo… -. Luna esta vez se estaba riendo en silencio mientras veía la cara de vergüenza de Celestia, peor eso cambio al escuchar la explicación de Speed. -… cuando esta línea llegue hasta la altura de mi corazón… será el día de mi muerte…-. Luna y Celestia esta vez se horrorizaron pues la línea estaba a centímetros del corazón de Speed.

-¡Eso es imposible!, el hechizo debía durar más tiempo-.

-… sí… si no fuera porque usaste energía vital de alicornio… no es compatible con la mía, por lo que tu vida se desprende de "mí" cada vez que entro dentro de un escudo mágico… y con todo respeto, eso ha pasado demasiadas veces en los últimos meses-. Speed soltaba unas pequeñas risitas, como si estuviera ebrio, pero era porque aún estaba algo débil.

-Quieres decir que…-

-Yo diría que no me queda más de un año o dos de vida-. Speed mostraba una sonrisa muy rara, pero sincera, era como si en verdad se hubiera resignado a su destino.

-No me salgas con eso ahora, quieres decir que en cada misión a la que te mande…-

-Sip. Era como mandarme a un suicidio, de hecho ahora que lo pienso suena demasiado cruel-. Celestia recordó de repente la forma en que Starswirl solía bromear de asuntos tan importantes, lo que ahora comenzaba a tranquilizarse, pero luna era otro asunto.

-¡¿Cómo lo dices tan tranquilo?! Tu vida se redujo y todo fue mi culpa, ¿cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo ahora?-. Luna estaba llorando, en verdad se sentía culpable por lo que le pasaba, pero Speed trato de tranquilizarla, levantando su cara y hablándole tranquilamente.

-Luna, yo no te culpo, ni a Celestia. Como tú me lo dijiste, este era mi destino, y lo acepto de la mejor manera-. Las palabras de Speed llegaron hasta Luna como un consuelo. Enjugo sus lágrimas y recupero su compostura.

-Luna, podrías llamar a mis compañeros, tengo algo muy importante que hablar con ellos-. Speed ahora ya no hablaba con la misma propiedad que solía hacerlo con las princesas, era como si charlara con un amigo de su misma edad. Luna simplemente afirmo con la cabeza y con una sonrisa, dejando a Speed y Celestia solos en la sala del trono.

-Celestia, camina con migo un momento, tengo algo que discutir contigo-. Celestia algo sorprendida por la forma en que le hablaban, que por un momento casi pudo ver la misma mirada de Starswirl en Speed, por lo que, por inercia de su cuerpo, lo siguió.

Al salir de la cámara real, Speed dirigió a Celestia hasta un balcón, donde las estrellas de esa noche se veían como en pocas ocasiones, Celestia se había esforzado en traer una noche hermosa, solo para no quedar mal frente a su hermana en su ausencia.

-Te agradezco por todo lo que hiciste por mi Celestia, pero me temo que no podre retribuirte-. Speed se veía un poco triste y Celestia trato de animarlo.

-Soy yo quien debería agradecértelo, sin tu ayuda, jamás abríamos derrotado a tantos enemigos tan peligrosos-.

-… aun así, no puede cumplir con tu más grande deseo…-. Speed saco de dentro de su alforja el pequeño pedazo de espejo que Celestia le había dado antes de regresar a Ponyville después de su recuperación. -… me lo diste para recordar más rápido, ¿verdad?-.

Celestia estaba algo sorprendida, pero también triste. –Así que lo recordaste-.

-… lo lamento, pero aunque ese sea mi deseo, no puedo traerlo a este mundo… si lo hago… Sombra tal vez…-.

-Lo se… él querría conquistar este mundo, y terminaría como antes…-. Celestia no podía ocultar su tristeza, no ante un amigo tan cercano.

-… créeme cuando te digo, que entiendo cómo te sientes… yo también peri a alguien muy amada por mi…-. Speed casi podía ver la imagen de la princesa Bella, pero no era por ella por quien hablaba. -… pero te aseguro que aún hay esperanza…-.

Celestia ahora tenía los ojos muy abiertos, no esperaba ese último comentario.

-… tal vez en ese mundo, Celestia y Luna encuentren un modo de alejar el mal de su cuerpo, y así…-. Celestia repentinamente cerro la boca de Speed con su casco, obligándolo a escucharla esta vez.

-Gracias-.

Speed entendió que sus mejores deseos habían sido recibidos de la mejor manera por su vieja amiga. Dio una reverencia, y desapareció con una simple explosión.

Celestia por su parte se dirigió hacia la biblioteca privada de Starswirl en el castillo, bajando por un pasadizo secreto hasta una habitación más escondida llena de artículos que le pertenecían a su amigo hacía muchos años.

Cerca de un viejo perchero, se encontraba un espejo adornado con piedras preciosas, con un pequeño pedazo faltante. Celestia coloco el pedazo que Speed le había entregado en su lugar, dejando que el portal soltara un brillo singular. Al notar esto, Celestia se quedó mirando por un rato el espejo, donde podía ver su reflejo muy diferente.

-Te espere por estos mil años… puedo esperar otros mil más… mi amor-. Celestia se quedó dormida frente aquel espejo, mientras su hermana y Speed discutían con los demás Especialistas de algo de suma importancia.

* * *

**Quisiera que el tiempo no pasara tan rapido. Con esto espero saldar mi deuda contigo Celestia. **


	5. Drama Pony

**5\. Drama Pony**

En el gran salón de Canterlot, el grupo de especialistas se había quedado en silencio por un momento. La expresión en sus rostros no era exactamente de alegría, más bien de frustración y tristeza.

-Esto es solo una broma, ¿verdad?-. Gilda finalmente se dirigía hacia Speed, luego que este le confeso su situación con respecto al tiempo que le quedaba.

-Créeme, si alguien quisiera que esto fuera solo una broma, ese seria yo… aunque conozco a alguien mucho mejor que yo para eso-. Speed seguía sonriendo de una forma extraña. Parecía que estaba muy triste al hablar de esto.

Todos seguían en silencio con cara de frustración, pero Gilda una vez más los hiso reaccionar, acercándose lentamente hacia Speed, mirándolo a los ojos, y finalmente, golpeándolo con su garra cerrada.

-¡¿Cómo te atreves a hablar de algo como esto como si fuera cualquier cosa?!-. Luego de decir esto, Gilda se abrazó al cuello de Speed, quien le correspondió con su casco.

Finalmente, Lightning Dust, con algunas lágrimas en su rostro, también lo abrazo con la intención de consolarlo a él y a su amiga. La escena continuó hasta que Sylverfire se unió y los levanto a los tres para abrazarlos.

-Y dime, ¿cómo celebraremos tu despedida?-. Buckly finalmente lograba decir algo, las lágrimas casi no lo dejan.

-Bueno, Creo que Discord podría ayudarme un poco con eso-. Discord se había quedado desde hacía un rato lejos de los abrazos y el llanto, pero al escuchar las palabras de Speed, una sonrisa un poco malvada apareció en su rostro.

Mientras tanto, en Ponyville, la mañana finalmente llegaba, y todos en el pueblo comenzaban con sus rutinas, aunque una de ellos no se mostraba con el mismo animo de todos los días.

Pinkie se había quedado fuera de Sugar Cube Corner desde la noche anterior, esperaba ser la primera en saludar a Speed, después de todo, en su carta decía que solo le tomaría un día, pero ya habían pasado dos.

-¿Por qué no entras, no tienes hambre?-. La señora Cake, preocupada por su ayudante, insistía sin mucho resultado, pero no era la única. Desde cierta distancia sus amigas la observaban sin poder hacer nada.

-Debo de esperarlo, sé que no fue una promesa Pinkie, pero… es mi deber-.

-¿Por qué es tu deber?-

-Porque… pera mi él…-

La cara de Pinkie comenzaba a ponerse muy roja, de tal forma que eran obvias sus razones, pero antes de que pudiera hablar, el sonido de una trompeta muy extraña distrajo la atención de prácticamente todo el pueblo hacia la alcaldía.

-Te dije que guardar una trompeta de cristal sería muy útil-. Discord justificaba el ruido con Speed luego de casi dejarlo sordo.

El grupo entero de Especialistas estaba sobre el piso más alto del ayuntamiento, con Sylverfire justo parado en la punta.

-Habitantes de Ponyville, hoy es un día muy especial, y pensamos celebrarlo-. Speed hablaba de una forma que prácticamente todo el pueblo podía escucharlo, parecía que su vos estaba encantada.

–La princesa Luna en persona me ha dado permiso de celebrar en Ponyville una fiesta para todos mis compañeros, y todos están invitados-. Speed seguía hablando, pero ahora miraba en una dirección en especial, miraba a Pinkie.

–Y no se preocupen, Pinkie Pie y Discord se encargaran de todos los preparativos, así que llamen a todos, ¡y que estén listos para la Fiesta!-. Speed había transportado a Pinkie desde el suelo hasta el, y la abrasaba con su casco derecho, aun vendado por su última misión.

Pinkie se le había quedado viendo a Speed por un rato, y mientras tanto el hacía lo mismo, parecían estar más enmalezados esta ves que otras.

-Ejem… la fiesta, nos están esperando-. Discord ya estaba muy impaciente, por lo que sin pedir permiso, transporto a todos hacia adentro del edificio, donde luego de un rato, Pinkie reacciono con un ruido gracioso, sin decir una sola palabra, parecía estar muy nerviosa.

Por un lapso de tiempo muy corto, el ayuntamiento dejaba salir barios ruidos de cañón de fiestas, gallinas y gatos, dejando asustados a algunos ponys que ya estaban esperando afuera.

Twilight, quien aún no se enteraba de la situación de Speed, había regresado a casa la noche anterior, ella le había ayudado a la princesa Celestia a traer la noche, dándole paso a su creatividad por un rato.

-Se ve que será una fiesta muy divertida, no lo crees, Twilight-. Una voz muy gentil pero sería sonó de detrás de Twilight. Lyra, el unicornio verde de actitud extraña que Speed había conocido hacía poco le hablaba a Twilight como si fuera una de sus mejores amigas.

-Sí, creo que si… ahm…-.

-Lyra, descuida, sé que pocos me conocen bien aquí en Ponyville, solo tengo una mejor amiga después de todo, y mi maestro Speed, claro está-.

-¿Maestro Speed?, ¿él te ha enseñado magia?-

-No te lo comento, bueno no importa, después de todo no es tan importante. Como sea, podrías disculparme con él, no podré estar en su fiesta-.

-A… Claro, no te preocupes-.

-Te lo agradezco, Twilight…-. Lyra dio media vuelta en dirección opuesta a Twilight, y volteo la cabeza para decir algo más. -…nos vemos-. Lyra desapareció del lugar en una explosión, dándole a entender a Twilight que tenía suficiente poder para semejante hechizo.

Twilight se sintió un poco orgullosa por que su alumno le había enseñado magia a otro unicornio, lo que para ella era un gran logro.

Una vez las puertas del ayuntamiento se abrieron, todo el pueblo entro, descubriendo varias mesas que estaban acomodadas de tal forma que podían ver desde cualquier punto las siete mesas que se encontraban justo al fondo del edificio. Discord había movido el escenario para tener más lugar.

-¡Todos los ponys, a Festejar!-. Pinkie finalmente hablaba, o más bien gritaba, parecía más emocionada que otros días.

Los especialistas se sentaron en las mesas del fondo, incluso Silverfire con su tamaño pudo entrar en el ayuntamiento. La fiesta continuó por un buen rato, con sidra, jugo, y música. Todo parecía que seguiría así hasta que Speed con cuidado hiso sonar una copa con su magia de una forma extraña, lo que hiso que esta sonara aún más fuerte.

-Amigos… Familia… gracias a todos por venir. Esta es como lo llamamos… mi fiesta. Y quería que todos estuvieran aquí para saberlo-. La voz de Speed se redujo de volumen de repente, lo que provocó que los demás presentes también se quedaran en silencio.

-Luego de muchas batallas, la princesa Luna, líder de muestra unidad de Especialistas, ha decidido que mis servicios en su grupo no son más necesarios, liberándome de ese compromiso-. Varios ponis comenzaron a rumorear, como si esto no fuera un buen augurio.

-Por favor, no se preocupen. A partir de este momento, soy un pony común y corriente como cualquiera de ustedes, lo que me permitirá ser el guardián de Ponyville desde este momento-. Estas palabras provocaron que un gran grito sonara en todo el lugar, pero Speed los interrumpió una vez más.

-Les agradezco, pero aún hay más-. El silencio nuevamente lleno todo el edificio. –Ya que mi compromiso ha terminado, ahora puedo tomar las decisiones que desee, y comienzan con esto-. Speed se levantó de su lugar y subió a la mesa en la que estaba celebrando, y con su magia subió a la mesa a Pinkie, quien había estado en la mesa junto a él.

-Sé que me tarde mucho, pero esto lo compensara-. Speed saco de su alforja un collar con una gema rojiza en el centro, adornado por un metal dorado alrededor formando un corazón. Un pequeño grito se escuchó cuando Speed doblo un casco y con el otro le ofreció el collar a Pinkie, quien parecía estar a punto de llorar.

-Pinkamena Diane Pie… ¿Te casas con migo?-

Pinkie parecía estar en shock, pero esto cambio cuando de repente tomo el collar y se lo puso de inmediato, gritando con toda claridad repetidamente "si si si si si si si"; el collar parecía estar también encantado, pues se ajustó al instante a su cuello.

La Fiesta ahora se había vuelto una fiesta de compromiso, prolongándose hasta la medianoche.

Cuando todos los ponys se habían ido a sus casas, solo Speed se había quedado en el ayuntamiento, viendo las estrellas.

-Te felicito-. Fluttershy apareció atrás de Speed, ella se había quedado esperando que Discord la llevara a casa, pero él se había ido mucho antes de la fiesta sin que ella se diera cuenta.

-Gracias…-. Speed se le quedo viendo a Fluttershy con mucha tranquilidad, lo que hiso que ella se sintiera un poco nerviosa.

-¿Estas bien?-.

-Sí, de hecho muy bien-. Speed otra vez busco en su alforja, y de adentro saco una azucena panda, una flor que solo se puede obtener de lugares cercanos a un volcán y se la ofreció a ella.

-Esto es…-

-Quería agradecerte por toda tu ayuda. Siempre que he necesitado de ella me la has brindado, gracias-.

Fluttershy se veía un poco nerviosa, pero ya que solo era por gratitud, la acepto, después de todo el ya estaba comprometido. Ambos se quedaron admirando las estrellas por un rato, hasta que Fluttershy se quedó dormida y Speed regreso a su casa, solo para prepararse para el día atareado que le esperaba la mañana siguiente.

* * *

**Finally, lo se lo se, tardo demasiado, pero hasta este momento debia pasar, disfruten de su aventura mas dificil de todas, conocer a sus suegros. Nos vemos en el proximo.**


	6. Otra piedra en el camino

6**. Otra piedra en el camino. **

La fiesta habia terminado hasta muy noche, pero uno de los invitados se habia retirado poco antes de la media noche.

Discord había desaparecido en silencio, solo Fluttershy se había dado cuenta de su ausencia, y se había quedado esperando por su regreso.

Por su parte, aquel draconeecus ya estaba muy lejos para sentir sus anelos.

Sobre una de las montañas de fuego, una figura encapuchada parecía estar esperando sentada por algo, o por alguien, pues al ver a Discord llegar a lo lejos, iluminado por la luz de la luna, dejó de lanzar piedras con sus dedos delgados y escualidos. Tal parece llevaba mucho tiempo esperando, pues aquella piedra cayó sobre una montaña de piedrecillas que estaba frente a ella.

-Llegas tarde-. La voz de la humana sonaba muy madura y gentil, lo que podria distraer la atención de cualquiera de su naturaleza real.

-Siendo alguien tan famoso como yo, no es tan facil escapar de los paparazzis-. Discord se había puesto una pañoleta y unas gafas mientras unas cámaras flotantes le tomaban fotos.

-Te importa. No tenemos tiempo para tus juegos-. El tono de voz de esa humana seguía siendo muy relajado, casi tierno, pero a Discord eso no le agradaba mucho.

Ambos entraron a una cueva frente a la que la humana había estado esperando, aunque Discord abansaba murmurando un poco frustrado.

Por la mañana, desde muy temprano, Speed y Pinkie habian tomado un tren en dirección de la granja de rocas de la familia de Pinkie.

-Aguafiestas...-.

-¿Yo?-.

-Ahm... Pinkie?... lo siento... tuve un sueño raro...-. Speed se había quedado dormido recargado sobre Pinkie, y unas voces finalmente lo habían despertado.

-Tal vez no desayunaste bien; toma, esto te reanimara-. Pinkie habia sacado un muffin azul, y el estómago de Speed sono muy contento por la propuesta.

-Solo espero que a papá no le moleste que lleguemos de imprevisto-. Pinkie se veía un poco preocupada, y Speed, aunque comiendo, seguía viendola y preocupandose por ella.

-No te preocupes, puedes usar esto si quieres-. Speed sacó de su alforja el último mensaje instantáneo que le quedaba. -El mensaje de Celestia decía que no los desperdiciara, solo los puedo mandar de pony a pony, por eso solo me queda este, usalo para escribirle a tu papá, asi él también te podrá responder-. Pinkie hiso solo un ruido chillón y rápidamente escribió un corto mensaje:

"Llegaré pronto con mi prometido. Atte. Pinkamena.

Para: Igneous Rock."

Al momento de escribir el nombre de su padre, el pequeño papel se doblo hasta formar un avioncito y salir por la ventana.

-¿Crees que llegue?-

-Descuida, nunca me han fallado-. Speed aun seguía comiendo el muffin y se veía muy relajado.

No pasaron mas de cinco minutos antes de que el mensaje entrase nuevamente por la ventana.

"Tendré todo preparado.

Attm. Igneous Rock.

Para: Pinkamena Dian Pie"

-¡Que bueno que si le llego!-. Pinkie finalmente se veía mas relajada y contenta, pero Speed no entendió muy bien eso de "tendré todo preparado".

El viaje en tren fue muy relajado desde ese punto. Pinkie le contó a Speed sobre toda su familia, en especial de su hermana mayor Maud Pie, quién sabia mas de rocas que ningun otro pony de Equestria.

Speed se veía algo emocionado. Conocer a su nueva familia lo tenia impasiente, pero era por que no sabia lo que le aguardaba.

Al llegar a la granja solo una figura cafe claro los estaba esperando.

-¡Padre!-. Pinkie corrió hasta su padre para abrasarlo y él le correspondio del mismo modo.

La escena era un poco extraña. La granja era bastante arida, uno que otro árbol seco, y muchas, muchas rocas.

-Así que... ¿es él?-. Igneous le dio una mirada algo fría a Speed, quién sintió un escalofrío subir desde la parte trasera de su lomo hasta su cuello.

Pinkie le hiso una señal para que se acercarse, pero al momento de caminar, una de aquellas voces lo previno de un agujero justo en su camino, el cual pudo esquibar sin problemas.

Igneous noto esto, y levantando una ceja no le quito la vista de encima.

-Es un placer conocerlo finalmente-. Speed extendio se casco para saludarlo, pero Igneous lo tomo sin quitarle la vista a su cuerno.

-¿Estas segura, hija?-. Igneous miro de reojo a Pinkie, aunque ella solo le contesto con un gesto con la cabeza y una sonrisa.

Igneous le pidió a Speed que lo siguiera. Al llegar al otro lado de la casa, solo habia una especie de roca tallada en forma de pirámide y un campo abierto.

-Ah... disculpen…-

-Se a lo que has venido, por eso te pido que pongas atencion. No puedo darle mi bendición a cualquiera; solo a aquellos que demuestren tener la fuerza para hacerse cargo de mi familia y nuestra granja-.

Speed suponía que tal vez no seria aceptado tan fácilmente, por lo que pondría mucho empeño en la prueba que le proponian.

-Esto es muy fácil. Mueve o destruye esta roca, y entonces te dare mí bendición-. Parecía una prueba facil, pero nada en la vida lo es. -Pero, si llegas a usar tu cuerno... jamas dejare que te caces con mi hija.

La mirada de Igneous era fría y dura como la roca que tenia a su lado, pero esto no intimido en nada al joven unicornio.

-Tienes hasta mañana-. Luego de esta última sentencia, Ignus le pidió a Pinkie que le preparase un te de raíces, y ella sin dudarlo entro a la casa para prepararlo.

Luego de un rato, Pinkie salió con el te, y descubrio que Speed se había quedado sentado admirando aquella roca.

-Padre, aqui esta tu té-. Pinkie observó por un momento la escena y finalmente comenzó con sus preguntas.

-Padre, ¿donde esta mi madre?-.

-Ella y tu hermana fueron a asistir el nacimiento de tu sobrino-.

Pinkie recordo que su hermana menor Marble ya se habia casado, era natural que las cosas siguieran aquel curso. Por desgracia, la conversación llegó a los oídos de Speed, quien en ese momento sufria de un dilema interior.

Luego de pasar un buen rato tratando de resolver como mover aquella roca, nuevamente escuchó aquella voz que comenzaba a molestarle, la cual le sugirió envestir aquella pirámide. ¿Como creer algo así?.

Ya que nadie le daba ningun tipo de ayuda, permanecio dandole de vueltas al asunto hasta que cayó la noche, dejandolo solo en aquel campo junto a la piedra y su, tal vez, futuro suegro.


	7. Perfectly Normal

**7\. Perfectamente normal.**

Una vez llegada la noche, Pinkie se habia ido a descansar a su viejo cuarto. Se habia imaginado que no tendría que volver a dormir en el desde que se mudo, pero estar ahí por una razon tan importante valia la pena.

Sus sueños fueron agradables practicamente toda la noche, pero fuera de su cuarto una pelea de ideales se estaba llevando a cabo.

A pesar de la hora, Speed aún seguía sentado al lado de aquella extraña piedra, aunque el número de expectadores habia aumentado.

Durante la madrugada, cerca de las tres de la mañana, una pony color gris y ropa simple pero atractiva habia llegado prácticamente en silencio, aunque Speed si la habia notado.

-¿Él es el nuevo?-. El comentario llego justo a los oídos de Igneous, quien simplemente le contesto con la cabeza.

Maud Pie, hermana mayor de Pinkie, había regresado por una semana mientras descansaba de sus estudios de geología. Ella ya conocía la imagen, aunque seguía un tanto inconforme por la forma de hacer las cosas de su padre.

Maud camino hasta estar justo atras de Speed, donde él pudo hacer contacto visual con ella, aunque fuera por un momento.

Maud obserbo por un momento al joven unicornio, y tranquilamente le hablo.

-¿Por qué no te rindes?-. Speed hiso caso omiso al comentario, aunque ella continuo. -No creo que tengas la fuerza para moverla-. Speed nuevamente no reacciono, hasta su último comentario. -¿Realmente lo vale?-.

Speed volteo a verla algo sorprendido, y luego de contestarle volvio a lo suyo.

-Ha valido cada segundo desde que puedo recordar-.

De haberla conocido mejor, Speed hubiera notado la alegria en la cara de Maud, y ubiera comprendido mejor su comportamiento.

-De ser tu, yo trataria de buscar el fondo de todo essto-. Luego de su comentario, Maud entro a la casa para descansar un poco hasta el amanecer.

Por la mañana, Pinkie se habia levantado muy temprano, con la esperanza de que aquella roca no existiera mas, pero al ver a Speed cabando uno dee los bordes de la misma, sus animos se redujeron.

-Descuida. Seguramente se dara cuenta-. Al escuchar la voz de su hermana, Pinkie automaticamente se giro para abrasarla, y aunque queria preguntarle muchas cosas, la cara de de Maud la emociono tanto que se quedo junto a ella y su poadre hasta que Speed resolviera aquuel asertijo.

Las horas pasaron. Igneous y su familia habian tenido un pequeño dia de campo, aunque Speed seguia escabando, ignorando completamente a suus anfitriones.

Faltando solo unos minutos para que el tiempo terminara, Speed se habia agotado, entre sacar tierra y rocas de al rededor de la piramide e ignorar la vooz que le insistia en arrojarse contra aquella piedra.

Cayó rendido en el suelo, con un fuerte dolor de cabeza y una gran preocupacion.

-Te queda un minuto-. Igneous se habia acercado a Speed para advertirle, lo que lo puso realmente nervioso.

Speed trató de encontrar la solución, pero no la hayaba, y la situación no hacia mas que empeorar.

-Veinte, diecinueve, dieciocho...-. Igneous habia comenzado a contar, poniendolo aun ms nervioooso. -... once, diez, nueve...-. Speed finalmente etaba en estado de panico; sus piernas temblaban y su respiración comenzo a ajitarse. -... cinco, cuatro, tres...-. Él ya no era capaz de soportar semejante tortura. -...dos...-.

Al escuchar el número dos, Speed decidio arriesgarlo todo, arremetiendo contra aquella roca con un cavezaso, esperando fracturarse, aunque esta no paso. Al abrir los ojos, descubrio que solo se trataba de una piramide de madera, clabada al suelo con simientos profundos para que pareciera muy pesada, incluso un pequeño potro podia haberla destruido en un momento.

-¿Pero, esto...?-.

-Si te hubieras detenido a examinarla con mas cuidado, te hubiera costado menos trabajo. Eres el que a tardado mas hasta ahora-.

Speed tenia una cara de cansancio muy evidente, y sin remedio cayó una vez mas al suelo agotado, aunque esta vez, Igneous lo ayudo a levantarse.

-Bien hecho, hijo-. Esto último hiso que Pinkie corriera directo hacia ellos y sonara una corneta que los aturdio por casi un minuto.

Speed ahora formaba parte de la familia, y aunque fuee muy poco el tiempo con ellos, Sppeed les comenzo a tener cierto cariño.

Por la tarde, Speed y Pinkie regresaban a Ponyville finalmente con la vendicio de sus familias, y aunque Speed no estaba muy de acuerdo, Pinkie se dirigio directo a la pasteleria para ayudar lo mas que pudiera a los Cake.

Desde hacia algunos meses, Ponyville habia cambiado bastante. Las tiendas y comercios habian crecido considerablemente, gracias a que la fama de los especialistas habia crecido a tal grado, que incluso turistas llegaban solo a visitar el lugar donde uno de ellos habia sido criado.

Fuera como fuera, Speed ahora se consideraba solo un pony como cualquier otro, y como cualquier otro pony deseaba ir a casa a descansar despues de una larga noche en vela.

Al llegar a la entrada de la biblioiteca, justo antes de tocar el picaporte, una sensacion eextraña lo lleno. Era algo extraño, pero algo le decia que la biblioteca no estaba vacia en ese momento.

Un poco eceptico, abrio la puerta lentamente, esperando ver a Twilight, quien efectivamente estaba sentada en la mesa de centro de la biblioteca, pero al asomar mas la cabeza, fue alguien mas quien lo saludo.

-¡Speed! Que gusto que por fin hayas regresado-.

-¿Lyra? ¿que haces aqui?-. Lyra era la ultima pony que él hubiera esperado encontrarse en la biblioteca a su regreso, lo que a Twilight le sorprendio bastante.

-¿Que clase de pregunta? es esa, ella estaba preocupada por ti-.

-¿Por mi?-

-Claro. Es lo que un alumno haria por su maestro-

-¿Maestro?-

Speed miró a Twilight con cara de confusion, y ella del mismo modo, aunque fue por poco tiempo, pues Lyra se habia teletransportado en medio de ellos, teniendolos a ambos en la mira.

-Estoy segura de que se sentiran muy confundidos ahora, pero les aseguro que dentro de poco ya no sera asi, ¿no es verdad, Dizzy?-

-Ciertamente-. Una voz muy familiar resonó practicamente en toda la habitacion, para despues revelar a travez de un destello muy intenso al ultimo draconiqees de toda Equestria.

-¿Discord? ¿conoces a Lyra?-

-Digamos que tenemos algunos negocios en comun-. La cara de Discord tenía algo extraño, se veia un poco mas maliciosa que en otras ocasiones. -Y me temo, que ahora ustedes tambien son parte de ellos.

El comentario confundio un poco a Twilight, y tal vez por eso, no pudo reaccionar lo suficientemente rapido. Lyra habia sacado un cuchillo y se lo habia clabado en el pecho dejandola en el suelo. Todo habia pasado tan rapido que Speed apenas abia reaccionado luego de ver la sangre de Twilight.o

-¡Nooo!-. Speed lanzo un rayo contra Lyra, pero esta ya habia desaparecido, apareciendo del otro lado del cuarto junto a Discord.

-¡Discord! ¡Detenla!-

-Lo siento, pero esta vez no-. Discord simplemente desaparecio del lugar junto con Lyra y una alforja que parecia estar llena, dejando a Speed y a Twilight en una situación muy dificil.

-¡Rayos!... ¡Spike!...-. Tal parecia no habia nadie en la casa del arbol. -¿¡que ago!?...-. Speed comenzo a entrar en panico, hasta que a tiempo, se le ocurrio algo.

Speed mordio su casco derecho hasta que un pequeño chorro de sangre comenzo a fluir, apuntandolo directo a la boca de Twilight, quien parecia estar sufriendo de dolor no solo por la erida.

Al instante, la erida en el pecho de Twilight dejo de escurrir sangre, pero seguia habierta.

Para ese momento, Speed ya habia perdido bastante sangre; ni siquiera el estaba seguro de cuanta necesitaba. Finalmente, utilizo un hechizo de curación que mas parecia que torturaba a la pobre alicornio, pues al momento de ejecutarlo, ella grito como si la estubieran matando.

Speed continuo hasta que la erida se volbio un simple rasguño. Tal vez ubiera podido cerrarla por completo, pero sus fuerzas le fallaron, quedando en el suelo desmayado junto a Twilight.

**RAYOS, YO DESEABA NO LLEGAR HASTA AQUI, PERO BUENO. Y ESPEREN A LEER EL PROXIMO.**


	8. La caida

**8\. La caída. (The fall)**

En una de las tantas cuevas de las montañas de fuego, Discord habia aparecido junto con Lyra Heartstrings, una unicornio de gran poder.

-¿Era necesaria tanta violencia?, solo necesitabamos un poco de sangre-.

-Esta sangre en especial hara que la reina sea invencible-.

Ambos entraron a la cueva, justo en el fondo, se encontraba un caldero gigante, calentado por el fuego de un volcán.

Lyra sacó de su alforja el cuchillo y tres huecesillos, que al combinarse con el contenido del caldero, este se torno color rojo.

-Aun falta algo-. Lyra tomó otro cuchillo y cortó un pedazo de su oreja, el cual al arrojarlo dentro del caldero, este implosiono, dejando en su lugar el cuerpo color negro de un alicornio, el cual permanencia recostado sin mostrar ningun tipo de reacción.

-Es tu turno-. Lyra se dirigió hacia Discord, quien saco una corona sencilla con tres piedras preciosas, mientras Lyra se limpeaba la sangre que le escurria por la mejilla.

Al colocarsela en su cabeza, el alicornio pareció reaccionar, pero fue solo por un momento, pues luego de eso cayó nuevamente al suelo.

-Esto no es posible, se supone que con las cuatro gemas... pero qué... ¿donde esta la cuarta gema?, ¿no se suponia que tenias las cuatro?-.

-Noo... yo dije que traeria las gemas que los especialistas recuperaron, no me dijiste que eran cuatro-. Discord finalmente se daba su lugar como el amo del caos.

-No puedo creer esto, ¡este cuerpo no sirve sin un alma!-. Lyra trato de quitarle la corona al alicornio, pero al momento de tocarla, una imagen de un pueblo aparecio en su mente.

-... Ya veo... con que estaba ahí...-. Discord apenas habia escuchado sus palabras, por lo que estaba algo confundido.

-Bamos. Se me antoja un pastel-.

-... pastel... pastel... ¡Pinkie!-.

-Tranquilo, tranquilo. Estas seguro ahora-. Una voz algo ronca pero amable le hablo a Speed, quien se habia despertado muy ajitado y confundido.

-¿Gilda?, ¿qué haces aquí?... un segundo, ¿donde estamos?-.

-En Canterlot, ¿que no es obvio?-. Esta vez, una voz un poco mas agresiva llamo la atención de Speed.

-¿Lightning?, ¿qué esta pasando?-.

-Lo mejor sera que te calmes, asi te lo explicaremos-. Gilda tenia una avilidad extraña para calmar a Speed, tal vez por la confianza que él le tenia.

-Escucha. Lightning y yo estabamos probando algunos postres para la boda, hasta que Pinkie llego. Ella nos dijo que a ti probablemente te hubiera gustado probarlos, asi que fuimos a buscarte pero...-. Gilda no parecia querer recordar siquiera lo que habia pasado.

-... te encontramos junto a la princesa Twilight, y ya que había mucha sangre, use el mensage instantaneo que use en la pelea con Ignotus-. Lightning era a pesar de todo una gran estratega, y penso que conservar una herramienta tan util seria buena idea.

-La princesa Luna levanto la luna de inmediato y nos trajo en ese momento, aunque eso la devilito, por lo que la luna aun sigue en lo alto-. Speed miró por la ventana, y efectivamente el sol y la luna estaban en lo alto, uno en cada extremo del firmamento.

-Twilight, ¿esta bien?-

-La princesa Celestia la curó personalmente, aunque dijo que necesitaria recuperación a causa de un tipo extraño de veneno.

-Todo esto es mi culpa... si no hubiera bajado la guardia...-

-Esto no es tu culpa, nadie hubiera pensado jamas lo que pasaria-. Gilda era muy condescendiente, aunque lo era mas con él en especial.

-Aun asi, ¿quien pudo haber hecho algo asi?-. La pregunta afecto un poco el comportamiento de Speed, quien estaba apretando un poco sus dientes.

-Fue... Lyra, na unicornio de Ponyville-. El nombre de aquella pony no les dijo nada. -... y tambien... Discird le ayudo... él... nos traiciono...-. Speed esperaba algun tipo de reaccion de sus amigas, pero no esperaba que fuera de la manera que paso.

-Eso lo explica-.

-¿De que hablas?-

-La princesa Luna nos dijo que "alguien" habia entrado en la bobeda de la princesa Celestia ayer, y se habia robado la corona y las gemas de la reina Morgana, ahora sabemos que fue Discord.

-¡¿Qué?!, ¿por que no me lo dijerón antes?-. Speed se levanto de golpe, aunque aun se sentia mareado por la sangre que habia perdido.

-Tranquilizate, ahora sabemos quien las tiene, solo debemos esperar a que ataque para detenerlo, ademas, aun tenemos los elementos de la armonia-. Lightning trataba de detenerlo abrazandolo, pero él seguia forsegeando.

-Ustedes no lo entienden, si juntan las cuatro piedras con la corona, ¡la reina Morgana regresara!-.

-¿Y cual es el problema?, solo hemos encontrado tres de ellas-.

-¡Ese es el problema!, ¡la cuarta gema esta en Ponyville!-.

-¡¿Qué?!-. Gilda y Lightning dijeron al unisono, aunque sus voces fuerón apagadas por un estruendo que parecia mas como una explosión.

-¿Qué rayos fue eso?-. Lightning salio por la ventana buscando alguna anomalia, y justamente la encontro en forma de humo.

-¡Speed, viene de Ponyville!-. Al escuchar esto, Speed salio corriendo, con Gilda siguiendolo. Lightning se les adelanto para interceptarlos en la puerta del palacio.

Mientras corria, Speed podia ver imagenes de muy corta duración que pasaban por su mente, imagenes terribles, en especial las de un sueño que tubo hacia mucho tiempo.

-Noo!. Cometi un grave error...-. Speed sacudia su cabeza para poder concentrarse. -... espera un poco, enseguida llegare Pinkie.

**SI, YA LO SE, ESPERABAN ALGO DIFERENTE, PERO EL PROXIMO SI ME HISO VOMITAR, Y EN SERIO NO QUERIA ESCRIBIRLO, PERO BUENO, SI SUPERO LO QUE SUIGUE LES PROMETO TERMINAR EL LIBRO EN MENOS DE 15 CAPS. COMO SEA, LUEGO LOS VEO... ESO SUENA TAN FUERA DE LUGAR...**


	9. 9

**ADVERTENCIA. ESTE CAP. ES MUY LARGO, AL FINAL SABRAN EL TITULO. SI LOGRAN SUPERARLO... NO OLVIDEN COMENTAR SI DESEAN QUE TERMINE EL FIC... PAZ.**

**9\. ...**

-¡Espera!, ¡deveriamos avisarle a las princesas!-. Lightning le grito a Speed una vez mas tratando de hacerlo entrar en razón, pero era demaciado tarde.

-¡Tal vez sea tarde!, descuida, tengo un plan-. Speed se concentro, y con un resplandor hiso desaparecer a los tres.

Les había tomado solo un minuto llegar a las afueras de Ponyville, serca de la estacion del tren, aunque el viaje los habia dejado esparcidos sobre el suelo.

-¿Usaste el hechizo de la princesa Luna?-.

-Si... pero no sabia que usaban tanta magi... bhaaa...-. Speed había vomitado justo en el lugar dinde había aterrizado, probocando un sonido de repulción de parte de sus amigas. -... recuerdenme no volber a usarlo...-.

La situación parecía bastante comica, pero el momento de diverción terminó cuando escucharon nuevamente un sonido de explosión.

-Vamos, eso vino del ayuntamiento-.

-Espera ahí-. Lightning lo detubo de la cola al puro estilo de Apple Jack, probocando que él le diera toda su atención. -Se que estas preocupado, pero no debemos perder el factor sorpresa, consideralo un poco-.

Speed lo penso por un momento, dandole la razón.

-Muy bien, lleguemos por entre las casas, no sabemos cotra que nos enfrentamos-. Gilda y Speed afirmaron con la cabeza, con Gilda al frente, Speed preparado para lanzar cualquier hechizo y Lightning cubriendo la retaguardia.

Les tomo muy poco tiempo llegar hasta el ayuntamiento, donde se podía ver como un grupo de changelings llevaban a todo el pueblo dentro del gran edificio central del pueblo.

-Esto no me agrada-. Gilda sonaba un poco preocupada, algo en esa escena no le gustaba.

-Solo son changelings, podemos con ellos-. Speed estubo a punto de delatarse, si no fuera por que Lightning lo detubo una vez maz.

-Quieres calmarte, piensa un poco. Los changelings nunca atacan por su cuenta, ademas no creo que sean capaces de probocar tales explosiones-. Speed sabia muy poco sobre estas criaturas, excepto que eran bastante faciles de derrotar en su forma original, por lo que prefirio seguir a sus compañeras con más experiencia. -Sera mejor esperar hasta que aparesca el lider-.

Era un plan simple, y fue recompensada su espera, pues cuando los últimos ponies entraban al edificio, una figura imponente, casi del tamaño de una casa aparecio.

Su apariencia era la de un sentauro, mitad pony, mitad humano. Parecia ser muy fuerte, mostrando sus brasos tan musculosos y llenos de eridas. El tono de su piel era amarilla, con una melena cafe clara. Lo que era mas extraño en él era que en donde deverian estar sus ojos estaba cubierto por una banda color blanco, dejando ver en su frente un dibujo de un tercer ojo, lo que parecio asustar un poco a Speed.

-Esto no es posible...-

-¿Qué demonios es esa cosa?-

-Un ciclope-

-¿Un qué?-

-Ciclope. Starswirl peleo con varios de ellos-.

-Muy bien, ¿como los derrotamos?-.

-Ese es el problema, su piel es tan dura como la de un dragon, sus huesos son tan duros como tubos de metal. Su unico punto devil es el ojo en su frente-.

-¿Y cual es la gran complicación?-. Lightning desvio la mirada hacia el ciclope, cuando este solto un ruido parecido al de un gruñido; parecia estar enojado por algo, arremetiendo con un rayo pequeño que había salido de su frente, terminando en una explosion contra un changeling que se veia muy asustado.

Los tres se quedaron boquiabiertos mientras veian caer los restos de aquel changeling regados por todo el rededor del ayuntamiento.

-Eso podria ser un problema-. Gilda trataba de sonar sarcastica, aunque solo logro que Lightning se pusira algo nerviosa.

-¡Estan de broma! ¿Como rayos vamos a vencer a esa cosa? Ni siquiera tenemos nuestros trajes...-. Por primera vez, Lightning se mostraba algo nerviosa, algo que Speed no sabía como enfrentar; por suerte, Gilda si conocia a Lightning.

-Debes de calmarte, estoy segura de que encontraras una estrategia para vencerlo, no podemos hacer esto sin tí-. Gilda miraba a Lightning a los ojos, mientras ella, algo sonrojada, cambiaba su mirada de angustia por una con mas descición.

Le tomo solo un par de minutos, hasta que finalmente les dio a sus compañeros una opción para derrotar a semejante mole.

Cada uno por su parte, tomaron sus posiciones, que considerando el peligro del ojo explosivo del ciclope devia de mantenerlos a salvo por un tiempo.

Por su parte, el ciclope parecia estar vigilando mientras los changelings se mantenian dentro del edificio, aunque su cabeza no se movia para nada, pero la imagen del ojo en su frente parecia ver cada cosa a su alrededor.

De repente, una rafaga de viento llamo la atención del monstruo, desviando su cabeza directo en dirección de aquel viento, lanzando un rayo que terminó explotando, probocando que Speed saliera de entre unos arbustos, corriendo a toda velocidad.

El monstruo trato de interseptarlo con otro disparo, pero gracias a su velocidad, Speed logro esquivarlo ocultandose atras de una casa.

Al instante, Lightning aparecio justo antes de que disparara de nuevo, golpeandolo directo en la nuca, desviando su tiro contra el suelo junto a sus cascos.

Por desgracia, a pesar de su fuerza, la piel y los huesos del ciclope fue demaciado para ella, dejandolo voltearse y propinarle un golpe que la dejo en el suelo, con un casco roto y la bestia a punto de dispararle.

-¡Sorpresa!-. Gilda se habia aferrado con sus garras a la cabeza del monstruo, picandole con su afilado pico justo el centro de su frente.

El ciclope tomó a Gilda de sus garras, destrozandolas por la tremenda presion y lanzandola contra una carreta llena de heno.

El monstruo trato de enfocarse, pero le fue aun mas dificil por un rayo de energia que Speed le habia lanzado contra sus ojos cubiertos, aunque a causa de que seguia mareado, solo le lastimo su ojo derecho.

El ataque solo habia sido una distracción para que Lightning se alejara, pues al momento de que el monstruo intento disparar nuevamente, la explosion se realizo justo en su cuerpo, destrozandolo y dejando a su paso solo una nube grisacea.

-¡Lo vencimos!-. No habian sido solo los gritos de Speed, sino la explosión la que había hecho que todos los changelings salieran del ayuntamiento.

-Yo creo que no-. Speed los habia juntado a todos los changelings con una cuerda creada con luz, volviendose de color dorado y con una dureza como de caramelo.

-Eso... salio bien...-. Lightning trataba de bromear, aunque con un casco roto era dificil.

-Bamos, saquemos a todos-. Gilda hacia hasta lo imposible por disiumular el dolor, pero era muy obvio por la forma en que caminaba.

La sonrisa en la cara de los tres amigos los distrajo completamente del sonido parecido a un silvido que al apagarse, habia logrado desviar la mirada de Lightning y de Speed. Una flecha negra habia atravezado el cuello de Gilda desde su nuca mientras caminaba en dirección de sus amigos.

Speed fue el unico que reacciono, pues Lightning parecia estar en shock. Él busco en la dirección que probino la flecha, descubriendo a un morgano, con cabello verde y blanco sobre un árbol.

-¡Tú!-. Speed no dudo un segundo en descargar todo su poder contra su enemiga; por desgracia, ella había huido a tiempo, dejando a Speed lleno de ira. Speed bajó la mirada hacia el cuerpo de Gilda, donde Lightning trataba de detener el sangrado de su cuello, pero era inútil; la fecha había cortado la yugular de Gilda, habiendola matado a los diez segundos.

Speed no soportó mas. Con su magia lanzó rayos contra todos los changelings, acabando con todos de un solo golpe mientras gritaba.

El sol estaba a punto de ocultarse, la tarde llegaba casi a su fin, y frente al ayuntamiento de Ponyville, todo el pueblo estaba de luto, observando el cuerpo sin vida de la Especialista Gilda.

Speed no lo supo en ese momento, pero Gilda no era la única ausente. Ninguna de las portadoras de los elementos de la harmonia se encontraba entre los rescatados, parecían aver desaparecido.

**OK... YA ESTUBO... SE QUE SE PREGUNTAN EL TITULO DEL CAP. POR ESO... AQUI ESTA:**

**9\. LA ULTIMA MISION DE GILDA.**

**YA... HASTA AQUI. SI ME LO PIDEN LO TERMINO, LA VERDAD... NO SE SI PUEDA SEGUIR... PAZ A TODOS... NETA... PAZ.**


	10. Morgana Le Fay

**10\. Morgana Le Fay.**

A pesar de la nieve de temporada, las montañas de fuego siempre estaban libres de esta, pues tenían varias cuevas por donde el calor salía. Justo en una de ellas, un humano con capa negra hasta el suelo había aparecido en medio de una explosión, en su mano llevaba un arco dorado que se hiso humo conforme caminaba al interior de la cueva.

Lyra, tal vez el ultimo morgano de Equestria llegó con la cara muy contenta a su guarida, donde fue recibida de una forma muy familiar.

-Llegas tarde-. Decia Discord a su compañera mientras se limpiaba las garras con un pedazo de hueso.

-Tuve que encargarme de unas cucarachas antes de regresar-. Lyra apenas lo miró, tal parecía caminar en dos patas requeria algo de concentración, pero si la hubiera visto a la cara habría visto su sonrisa, con aquellos colmillos que caracterizaban a los de su raza.

p

-Bueno, mientras terminabas con tu "fumigación", yo conseguí lo que me pediste-. Discord se aparato para mostrar unas burbujas dentro de las cuales se encontraban las portadoras de los elementos de la armonía, aunque se veian desmayadas.

Lyra se acercó para observarlas, aunque ahora con una sonrisa algo demente.

-Aunque no debías preocuparte tanto, ellas no son rival para mi-.

-Jump... ¿crees qué estan aquí por tí?, en verdad estas ciego-. Lyra le dijo esto mientras extendia su mano hacia la burbuja donde Pinkie dormía, prácticamente arrancandole el collar de compromiso de su cuello junto con algunos pelos rosas.

-¡Repite eso!-. Lightning le gritó a Speed mientras lo tomaba de su pellejo, levantandolo del suelo. -¿Qué quisiste decir con que ellos ya tienen la cuarta gema?-. Speed les habia contado a la alcaldesa y a Lightning la razón de lo que había pasado.

-Esa gema la encontre en ArabiaEquina, pero su poder solo depende de los deseos de su dueño. Pensé que si Pinkie lo tenia este nunca reaccionaria... pero me equivoqué...-. Las intenciones de Speed estaban bien fundamentadas, pero a alguien en especial no le pareció igual.

-¡Eres un idiota!-. Lightning estaba otra vez frente a Speed y se veía aun mas molesta. ¡por tu culpa Pinkie esta en peligro, pusiste a Ponyville en riesgo...!-. Lightning hiso una pausa, ahora había comenzado a llorar. -¡...por tu culpa Gilda esta muerta!-.

Lightning había agachado la cabeza, cubriendo su cara con sus cascos. Speed trató de poner un casco sobre su hombro, pero ella simplemente se alejo con un pequeño movimiento.

-¿Qué podemos hacer ahora?-. La alcaldesa preguntó especialmente al ex Especialista, quien al escuchar nuevamente una extraña voz de advertencia, desidio actuar.

Con una pequeña tele transportación apareció nuevamente sobre el ayuntamiento, donde comenzó con un discurso.

-¡Escuchen todos! ¡Ponyville ya no es seguro!-. Al decir esto, todos los habitantes comenzaron a asustaste, pero el continuo. -¡habra que evacuar lo mas pronto posible!-. Al terminar de decir esto, Speed bajo sin tele transportarse, se veía un poco cansado.

-Alcaldesa... organise a todos los pegasos... que junten suficientes nubes... evacuaremos volando...-. Speed hablaba ajitadamente, aunque la alcaldesa confío en él a pesar de todo.

Por su parte, Lyra finalmente habia separado el rubi del collar de compromiso de Pinkie, el cual ya era muy obvio que era la cuarta gema de la corona de la reina Miraba.

-¿Tanto tiempo estuvo frente a ti y tu ni en cuenta?-. El tono de voz de Lyra parecía birlón, aunque Discord se limitó a levantar una ceja mientras cruzaba vivo garras.

Ella se le quedo viendo por un momento a la pequeña joya, parecía estar hipnotisada.

-¿Te ayudo con eso?-. Discord se le acercó por la espalda, haciendo que su piel se erizara, sacandola de su trance.

-...descuida, solo pensaba en la persona que solia cuidar de esta joya.

Lyra se dirigio hacia el alicornio negro que seguía tirado sin mostrar ningun tipo de reacción.

Al colocar la gema en su lugar en la corona, los ojos del alicornio se abrieron soltando un brillo blanco. El cuerpo entero comenzó a flores, y una cutie marck apareció en los costados de aquella yegua, formada por dos serpientes que parecía que se común una a otra formando un círculo.

Luego del espectáculo de luces, los ojos del alicornio revelaron su color verde brillante, los cuales parecían estar enfurecidos. Fue solo cuestión de segundos, pero la criatura dió un grito y comenzó a cambiar de forma.

Sus cascos traseros se habian deformado, estirandose para formar unos pies humanos; los delanteros se abian convertido en unos brazos con dedos que al final parecian tener garras. Sus alas y cuerno ahora formaban un vestido color negro brillante, con adornos de plumas en la parte del cuello escotado y la parte inferior del vestido. No se parecia en nada a la ropa que usaba Lyra.

Al terminar su transformacion, la nueva cara de la criatura era completamente clara, como la piel de una gallina sin plumas, con una melena negra, larga y ondulada.

Al abrir los ojos, una risa muy rara fue el unico sonido que emitio la recien resucitada reina Morgana, mientras que su propia presencia generaba un clima muy extraño, con nubez negras que comenzaron a expandirse en todas direcciones.

Mientras en Ponyville, Speed creyó escuchar una risa, mientras veía como el sol y la luna desaparecian en un cielo cubierto por nubes negras que en el orisonte dejaban un cielo color rojo sangre.

-¡Rapido, no tenemos mucho tiempo!-. Speed al presentir el peligro, trató de acelerar al pueblo, pero ya tenía el tiempo en contra.


	11. Pesadillas

**11\. Pesadillas. (Nightmare Again)**

Un brillo como ningun otro jamas visto en Equestria emanaba de los ojos verde esmeralda de la reina Morgana; al caminar hacia sus seguidores, esta no parecia tener la necesidad de parpadear.

Lyra estaba arrodillada con la frente contra el suelo; estaba temblando, aunque talvez no por la emoción.

Discord por otro lado, simplenente hacía una reverencia inclinando la cabeza y cruzando un brazo como un caballero.

Morgana se detubo justo a un metro de ellos, su mirada era seria, y el brillo que emanaba no hacia mas que intimidar aun mas a sus subditos. No fue sino hasta que este se redujo que ella finalmente les hablo.

-Muchas gracias-. La voz de la reina era muy delicada, pero madura, casi como la de Lyra, incluso se parecia mucho en la forma en que pausaba sus palabras para que la escucharan.

Morgana estiró su brazo hacia Lyra, levantando su rostro y acariciando su megilla.

-Te esforzaste bastante por mi-. Luego de este comentario, Morgana acerco su mano a lo que quedaba de la oreja de Lyra, la cual al apartarla se regenero como si nada le hubiera pasado.

-Se... se lo agradesco mucho...-. Lyra veía a Morgana algo asustada, aunque tambien muy agradecida; eran demaciados sentimientos encontrados.

Lyra solo se habia sentido de esta manera serca de Bon Bon, la unica pony que la comprendia y que la habia aceptado desde que se había mudado a Ponyville. Por desgracia, Ignotus, a quien ella conocia solo como "Poder", le conto sobre los humanos, y sobre el enorme poder que ella podria conseguir estando de su lado.

Por meses había practicado con Ignotus, aprendiendo a usar su magia en su forma humana, la cual habia obtenido con un hechizo de transformación que habia robado de la biblioteca.

Un día, sin abisarle a nadie, dejo su casa en Ponyville, y se unio completamente a los morganos, siendo su prueba de iniciación matar a su maestro.

Justo mientras la reina la miraba, Lyra luchaba por apartar aquellos recuerdos, lo que hacia que Morgana le sonriera de tal modo que la asustaba aun más.

Finalmente, la reina se dirigio hacia Discord, quien al sentir su mirada tan pesada se inclino aun mas.

Morgana levanto la cara de Discord del mismo modo gentil como lo hiso con Lyra, aunque cuando él la miró, ella puso sus dos manos sobre sus hombros, y lo miró de un modo algo distinto.

-Te felicito-. Morgana le mostró una sonrisa algo familiar a Discord, la cual lo sorprendio.

-Fue toda una delicia magest... tttaa...-. Discord de repente dejo de hablar, lo cual podria asustar a cualquiera.

-Casi logras engañarme...-. Luego de su comentario, el rostro de la reina se deformo, mostrando sus ojos tan habiertos como los de una serpiente y sonriendo de tal forma que se podian ver sus dientes, en especial sus colmillos razonablemente grandes.

Discord parecia petrificado, pero conciente de lo que pasaba, pues era lo mismo que sintio al pelear con las drenadoras de las pegasos.

-Deviste saber que lo que más detesto es que mis subditos amen más a otras criaturas que a mi-. Luego de decir esto, sus dedos se enterraron en la piel de Discord, probocando que este repentinamente se combirtiera en confetti, el cual se esfumo antes de tocar el suelo.

Lyra estaba temblando. Ignotus le habia contado del poder de la reina, pero nunca imagino hasta donde llegaba este.

-No tendremos que preocuparnos mas por ese traidor-. La voz de la reina volbio a sonar de forma muy gentil. -¿Qué te parece si remodelamos un poco el lugar?-.

Lebantando sus manos, el suelo de toda la cueva comenzo a temblar. El magma que servia para calentar la cueva comenzó a emanar por barios agujeros, destrozando el techo de la misma.

Luego de poco tiempo, los restos que caían a un lado de las dos humanas se lebantaron, solo para formar las paredes de un castillo medieval hermosamente adornado con gargolas brillantes, formadas por la lava del mismo volcan.

La reina, con su magia, habia dispuesto varios pisos a su nueva fortaleza, la cual tenia un parecido enorme al castillo de Canterlot, con la diferencia de las gargolas y la falta de una gran torre de vigia.

Lo que mas relucía era el color negro brillante de todas las paredes, que gracias al clima nuevo, mostraba un reflejo color sangre que intimidaba a la distancia.

Una vez terminada su obra, Morgana le hisó una seña a Lyra para que la siguiera al ultimo piso, con las burbujas donde las amigas de Speed aun dormian siguiendolas, flotando en silencio, con un movimiento casi aparente.

Al llegar al ultimo piso, las burbujas comenzaron a transformarse en cristales rojisos, dejando atras el hechizo de Discord.

-¿Te contarón alguna vez sobre la amatista?-. Morgana nisiquiera vio a Lyra para decirle esto, ella estaba bastante sorprendida por todo el castillo para contestar. -Al tocar un cuerpo horganico, lo cubre y continua asi hasta volverlo parte de ella. Una muerte lenta y decesperante... ¿no lo crees?-.

-Por supuesto, magestad-. Lyra ya estaba arrodillada, pensó que seria mas seguro para ella desde ese momento.

Los cristales poco a poco flotaron hasta la parte trasera del enorme cuarto, justo detras de un enorme trono hecho de piedra negra y pedasos de piedras preciosas por todo su alrededor. A parte de eso, ese cuarto estaba completamente vacio.

La reina habia construido cada piso aprobechando por completo el ancho de toda la montaña, siendo cada uno enorme y anco, mucho mas grande que el de las dos princesas.

Luego de poner comodas a sus invitadas, Morgana se dirio otra vez a Lyra, quien comenzaba a sentirse un poco mas comoda en su presencia.

-Has sido muy valiente, y seras recompensada por eso-. Lyra se sintió tranquila por un momento, pero solo hasta que sintio un cosquilleo que la recorrio por todo su cuerpo.

Sin prebio aviuso, su cuerpo había cambiado, siendo nuevamente el de una pony, dejando a un lado su trage negro.

-¿P..pero, magestad...por qué?-. Lyra mas que asustada, estaba frustrada. El hechizo para transformarse solo podia hacerlo un par de veces sin agotarse, y para ese momento ya estaba muy agotada.

-Entiendo tu frustración, y aunque a mi tambien me parece muy desagradable esa forma, necesito que la tengas para darte mi obsequio.

Morgana habrio un agujero justo en el techo, el cual, luego de separar las nubes, dejo entrar la luz de la luna justo sobre la unicornio.

-Eesos tontos ponis nunca entendieron el poder que tenian a su alcance, pero yo si...-. Luego de decir esto, la luz de la luna comenzo a tornarse de color negro, convirtiendose en una especie de bruma negra al tocar el cuerpo de Lyra.

Un grito parecio escucharse por todos los alrededorees dell castillo, pero no era Lyra la unica que gritaba.

En Ponyville, Speed habia comenzado a quejarse, como si un dolor en su cabeza fuera demaciado para el.

Desde hacia unos minutos, los pegasos habian juntado tantas nubes como pudieron, y poco a poco, todos los ponys que no podian volar se habian juntado justo frente al ayuntamiento.

-¿Todabia no?-

-Ya casi estan todos-. Lightnin sonaba algo enojada, parecia que no le agradaba la idea de escapar.

Speed comenzaba a decesperarse; por suerte una voz muy amable, pero grueza se hablo por detras dde su hombro.

-Disculpa que te moleste Speed, pero creo que tienes que ver algo-. El señor Cake sonaba algo preocupado, por lo que Speed lo siguio sin decir ni una palabra.

Carrot lo llebó hasta donde se encontraban los restos del ciclope, los cuales se habian esfumado en una densa nube gris. Al ver lo que habia quedado, Speed casi se desmaya.

-¡¿Apple Bock?!-. Lightning al escuchar el nombre de su amigo, volo lo mas rapido que pudo en dirección del grito de Speed, solo para descubrir a Bockly tirado en el suelo, con los ojos vendados y respirando muy lentamente.

-¿Comó es posible?-. Lightning le pregunto a Speed, esperando una explicación, pero este solo se quedo en silencio, pensando, solo para poner una cara como cuuando se ve a alguien que se suponia estaba muerto.

-Applelooza...-. Lightning entendio rapidamente; el ataque a Ponyville no había sido precipitado, era solo uno tantos ya planeados.

Speed estubo a punto de decirle algo a Lightning, pero aquella voz que cada vez se hacia mas clara, le advirtio del peligro que se aproximaba.

-Escucha, lleba a Bockly con los otros. Yo me quedare a distraer al enemigo-.

Lightning no parecia muy complacida, pero algo en la voz de su compañero le evito pelear con el; tal parecia era una misión suicida.

Una ves juntos todos los ponis, Speed ejecuto su hechizo, permitiendoles a todos subir a la enorme nube que habian formado los pegasos, pero dejando a Speed realmente cansado.

Speed se quedo atras, tratando de buscar algun pony que aun estubiera en el pueblo, y de hecho asi era.

Dos figuras que él conocia bien se encontraban paradas en un campo habierto. Vinyl Scratch y Sweetiebell parecian estar esperando algo.

-¿Qué esperan? ¿no piensan suvir?-. Speed se veia preocupado, mas por Sweetie que por Vinyl.

-Esos tontos le hicieron algo malo a mi amiga, y me las van a pagar-. El tono de voz de Vinyl sonaba algo serio, y parecia mas intimidante por la forma en que sonreia.

-Ademas, ellos se llevaron a Rarity, no puedo quedarme de cascos cruzados-. Sweetiebell sonaba aun mas seria, y aunque Speed llegó a admirar su valor, utilizo un hechizo silencioso para doormirla profundamente.

-¿Me liste la mente?-.

-Hablemos de eso despues-. De hecho, Vinyl no deseaba que Switie la siguiera, pero ella no era nadie para evitarselo.

Mientras Speed la llevaba a la nube de escape, pudo notar una enorme bocina que estaba junto a Vinyl, dandole un poco de confianza en la unicornio.

Una vez todos a bordo, Speed dio la orden de partir, con todos los pegasos cargando la enorme nube llena de todos los habitantes del pueblo.

Speed volbio al lugar donde dejo a Vinyl, solo para encontrarla al lado de alguien muy querido por él.

-Haada...-. Zecora al escuchar esta palabra, se giró para ver a su querido Ilma, fuerte, pero con una marca aun mas grande de lo que ella recordaba.

Al verse, ambos comenzaron con un discurso que parecia mas una rima larga.

-Por tu vida pelearas...-

-Por otros la arriesgaras...-

-Por aquello a quienes amas...-

-Y por los errores que ahora pagas...-

Luego de esto, ambos tomaron sus posiciones junto a Vinyl, quien mostraba una sonrisa muy alegre.

-Usare eso en mi proxima canción...-. Antes de continuar, un ruido parecido a un trueno y el rugido de un animal salvaje la detubo. -... cuando salgamos vivos de esto.

Los tres se quedaron viendo el orizonte; el fondo aun era rojiso, pero parecia que a lo lejos una enorme nube gris se dirigía hacia ellos.


	12. Wub Time

**12\. Wub time**

-¿No piensas ayudarlo?-. La voz de Apple Bloom resonó en los oidos de Lightning Dust, quien estaba cuidando el cuerpo de Apple Buck, aun inconciente, pero con vida sobre la enorme nube de escape.

Lightning trataba de ignorarla, pero era dificil, ya que para ese momento no solo Apple Bloom, sino toda su familia y amigos de Speed la miraban con ojos de esperanza y preocupación.

A tal grado llego su deseo de ignorarlos, que volteo completamente su cuerpo, permitiendole ver por un momento dos manchones color azul que pasaron a toda velocidad a un lado de la enorme nube, la cual era mas amplia que el mismo ayuntamiento.

Por su parte, Speed ahora veía cara a cara a aquella bruma gris que habia llegado al pueblo, revelando a barias criaturas con formas inusuales, de tonos grices y ojos rojos. Entre ellos habian muchos changelings, exparcidos entre cada una de las criaturas.

El número de enemigos era muy grande, superando facilmente a toda la guardia de Canterlot.

Por un momento, ninguno de los dos grupos se movió, ni el de Speed ni el de sus enemigos, quedando frente a frente en un silencio que solo anunciaba una tormenta.

No fue sino hasta que el sonido parecido al de un arpa desperto al pequeño contingente de Ponyville, poniendolos alerta de un solo golpe.

De entre las criaturas que más parecian hechas de humo, una figura esbelta y alta aparecio, negra como la noche misma y con una melena verde obscuro, con una linea mas clara que parecia brillar por si misma.

La pony levitaba una lira dorada, la cual sonaba mientras caminaba y emitia una risa ligera y algo burlona.

-Jujuju... nos volvemos a ver, Star-. Speed sintio la mirada de esta pony como algo muy familiar, recordandola por completo de un solo golpe. -aunque tu plan de escape no sirvio de nada. Mis hombres ya devieron interceptarlos ¡y pronto sufriran el poder de la gran Nightmare Lyra...!-.

Al momento de decir esto ultimo, todas sus tropas se mobilizaron, todos contra las tres figuras que ahora tomaban posiciones de combate.

Tanto Vinyl como Zecora tenian experiencia combatiendo aquellas criaturas de pesadilla, deteniendolas con hechizos luminosos y polen fosforecente, el cual al cubrir el cuerpo de aquellas criaturas las debilitaba lo suficiente para hacerlas retroseder a golpes.

Speed por su parte estaba peleando con los changelings, los cuales habian tomado las formas de sus amigas.

Nightmare creyó tener la ventaja sobre él, al saber de su afecto por las portadoras de los elementos; pero esto cambio al ver como las arrojaba, pateaba y azotaba en el suelo, sugetandolas de la cola sin ningun remordimiento aparente.

El primer ataque de Nightmare se detubo, al ver un changeling con forma de Pinkie Pie ser lanzado contra ella y pasarle por unos centimetros de su cara.

Zecora y Vinyl ya se habian desecho de sus atacantes, haciendolos retroceder hasta quedar detras de su lider; y aunque parecia que tenian cierta ventaja, Nightmare no reacciono mas que con una sonrisa.

-Supongo que crees que podras ganar, pero te equibocas-. Nightmare levanto la mirada en diraección a Canterlot, donde se suponia que la nube de escape se dirigia. -Si no quieres que los habitantes del pueblo sufran, rindete ahora-.

Speed no reacciono a este comentario, simplemente miraba a su enemiga, tratando de concentrarse en ella, ya que para ese momento ya estaba muy mareado.

-Sere hamable contigo. Rindete y ven con nosotros, o de lo contrario no tendre compasión-.

Un silencio se generó otra vez, pero fue Speed quien terminó con el, soltando una risa parecida a la de Nightmare.

-Juju... no estas en posición de amenazar a nadie-. Luego de decir esto, tres cuerpos inmoviles cayeron entre ellos, tenian formas parecidas a las de las criaturas que acompañaban a Nightmare. -Se supone que les tengamos miedo, si se ven tan lindos cuando duermen-. Seed sonaba de una forma que extrañó a Zecora, ella no lo recordaba así.

Nightmare se veía furiosa, en especial al ver como un pegaso de melena naranja y amarilla venia cargando a otra de sus criaturas.

-Perdon por llegar tarde, pero Ponyville no era el unico lugar que necesitaba ayuda-. Spitfire, lider de los Wonderbolts, dejo caer a la enorme criatura de pesadilla mientras hablaba, la cual media al menos el doble de su tamaño. Junto a ella estaba Soarin, con una mirada seria, casi enojada.

-...lo se... hay que terminar rapido...-. Speed sonaba muy ajitado, en verdad deseaba que esto terminara.

-¿Crees que ya termino? Esto solo es el principio-. Nightmare Lyra comenzo a tocar una especie de sonata, la cual parecia resonar en todo el pueblo. La melodia era melancolica, aunque con algunos tonos alegres.

Al escucharla, algo extraño pasó con todos los ponis, incluyendo Zecora, pues parecia que les estaba probocando un dolor intenso, no solo en sus oidos, sino en todo el cuerpo.

-¡Todos ustedes moriran aqui!-. Nightmare continuo tocando, con cada vez más intensidad, probocandoles aun más dolor a sus enemigos.

-No esta mal... pero yo prefiero estas mesclas-. Vinyl presiono un enorme boton rojo sobre su bosina, lo que genero una onda de sonido que choco contra Nightmare, lanzandola diez metros hacia atras junto con sus seguidores.

Speed vio en esto una oportunidad. -¡Spitfire! Llevatelas, tengo una idea-. Esta vez, no solo Zecora, sino Vinyl y la misma Spitfire estaban sorprendidas.

-¿Te importa si lo uso, Vinyl?-.

-Hump... más te vale que me lo pagues-. Tal parecia, Vinyl sabia lo que pasaria, por lo que simplemente se retiro. -Oye, puedes llevarme guapo-. Vinyl le hablo a Soarin, quien apenas se reincorporaba del dolor anterior.

-¿Piensas quedarte?-. Zecora se veía muy preocupada, pero al ver los ojos de su ilma, simplemente lo abrazó y se despidio. -... entonces cuidate-. Dicho esto, se acerco a Spitfire y dejo que la cargara sin poner ningun tipo de resistencia.

Al sostenerla, Spitfire vió a Speed, tratando de decirle algo con los ojos, pero era tarde; él ya estaba mirando en otra dirección.

Pasaron solo unos segundos, cuando Nightmare Lyra y sus seguidores se recuperaron del impacto del cañon de bajos de Viyl; aunque frente a ellos ahora se encontraba una sola figura junto al dichoso cañon.

-Hola...-. Speed ahora tenia una mirada mas decidida.

Sin previo aviso, genero un escudo enorme que lo encerro a él y a Nightmare Lyra junto con sus seguidores. El hechizo lo devilito de inmediato, pues la naturaleza del mismo requeria demasiada magia.

Las criaturas trataron de atravesarlo, pero era inutil, estaban todos encerrdos.

-¡¿Estas loco?! ¡Tu tambien caeras aquí!-. Nightmare ahora estaba realmente asustada, y aun más por la forma en que Speed la veia. Tal parecia, él no daría un paso atras.

-Wub time-. Speed dijo esto con una sonrisa en su boca.

Con la fuerza que le quedaba, preciono el boton rojo sobre la bosina, lo que en esta ocasión hiso que la misma se abriera, revelando cinco amplificadoes, que generaron una onda de choque aun mas intensa.

A causa del escudo, la fuerza del cañon de bajos se intensifico, chocando contra Nightmare y su ejercito de lleno. Por desgracia, la onda reflejada tambien golpeo a Speed, lanzandolo contra las paredes de su propio hechizo.

Visto desde el exterior, se podia ver como el escudo luchaba contra la tremenda fuerza del cañon, pero despues de un rato, fue tan grande que termino por explotar, destrullendo la mitad del pueblo.

Speed creyó estar muriendo, pues se sintio ligero, como si se moviera pero no por voluntad propia. Pensó que si era hora de irse, devia enfrentarlo con los ojos abiertos.

Al abrirlos, su sorpresa fue que estaba sobre Ponyville, su publo, parcialmente destruido y cubierto por una capa de nubes negras.

Con la poca fuerza que le quedaba, alzo la mirada para ver a Lightnig Dust, quie finalmente regreso a ayudarlo, cargando con él.

Al verla, trato de decir algo, pero al darse cuenta de su expresión de enfado, se limito a dejar que lo cargara, diciendo una sola palabra.

-Perdoname-. Luego de eso, Speed simplemente se desmayo.

Lightning le contesto con una simple palabra, para luego seguir volando en dirección a Canterlot.

-Idiota-.

**BUENO, AHI ESTA. PERDON POR LO LARGO, PERO LOS DEMAS CAPITULOS SON MUY PARECIDOS, PARA ACABAR PRONTO. PAZ.**


	13. Traiciones

13\. Traiciones.

-Perdoneme por favor-. Una muy asustada Nightmare Lyra trataba de no temblar, mientras pedía el perdón de su maestra. -ellos... escaparon...-. Por su parte, Morgana simplemente pasaba su dedo largo y flacucho sobre los cristales de amatista, donde tenía encerradas a las amigas de Speetiene

-No tiene la menor importancia-. Giró tranquilamente la cabeza hacia Nightmare. -Pronto no tendrán lugar donde esconderse-. Morgana le sonrió a su subordinada, con una sonrrisa que dejaba ver un par de colmillosuy afilados. Su brillo era tal, que provocó que Speed reaccionara ante el, permitiéndole reaccionar finalmente de su desmallo.

-Bienvenido al mundo de los vivos-. Una voz gentil pero seria logro que sus ojos enfocaran mejor, viendo nuevamente el techo de su cuarto de enfermería, y una Lightning Dust al lado de su cana, viéndolo con una mirada de indiferencia poco usual.

Speed trato de hablar, pero le costo mucho trabajo, además, hablar con Lightning en eae momento tal ves no seria lo mas recomendable.

Luego de un breve silencio, Speed finalmente hablo.

-¿todos... están bien?-.

-Si-

-¿y Buckly?-

-En la otra habitacion-.

La actitud de Lightning era un poco fría, Speed trato de no preguntar nada mas, hasta que recordó algo importante.

-¡Es verdad, Applelooza!-.

-Tranquilizate. La princesa Luna ya se esta haciendo cargo de eao-.

Speed miró a Lightning y después hacia la ventana, por donde aun se veía un cielo cubierto por nubes negras y con tonos rojisos.

-Un segundo...-. Speed razono rápidamente la situación en la que ahora se encontraba. -... ¿cuanto tiempo dormí?-.

Lightning lo miró tranquila, y sin problemas contesto: -Tres dias-.

Speed se veía algo asustado, ya que no tenia ni idea de lo que había pasado en ese tiempo, pero Lightning no paró ahí.

-Twilight y la princesa Celestia te han curado todo ese tiempo, tubiste suerte de no morir-.

-¡Twilight!... ¿esta bien?-.

-Estoy bien-. Twilight entro de repente, tal perece estaba escuchando detrás de la puetya. -gracias a ti-. Se acercó hasta Speed, permitiéndole frotar su mejilla con la de él, esta es la forma en que un pony muestra gratitud a un igual.

Luego de un rato, Twilight le explicó a Speedcla situación.

Tal parecía, Ponyville solo era uno de varios pueblos y ciudades queso habían sufrido ataques. Las Pegados, Manehatan, Appoelooza y Philydelphia fueron otras de las ciudades afectadas.

Spitfire y Soarin habían peleado en Philydelphia con un ejercito de escarabajos de fuego antes de dirigirse a Ponyville.

Cuando la princesa Luna se enteró de lo que le pasó a Apple Buck, llamó a Sylverfire y ambos fueron directamente hacia Applelooza. Mientras tanto, Twilight y Celestia cuidarían de Canterlot, ya que la mitad de la guardia real se dividió para proteger las demás ciudades.

Todos los habitantes de Ponyville se encontraban escondidos en los cuartos del palacio, y Decora se encargaba de curar a los que llagaban heridos de otras ciudades.

Speed quería levantarse, pero fue inútil, estaba demasiado débil todavía. Twilight le sugirió descansar hasta que tuviera fuerzas, lo que él aceptó a regañadientes.

Dos días pasaron y Buckly finalmente despertó, confundido y con un dolor de cabeza que a penas soportaba. Tal parecía el dibujo en forma de ojo en su frente no podría desaparecer tan fácilmente, pues ni siquiera Twilight pudo borrarlo.

-Applelooza... Strudy...-. Buckly se veía muy preocupado, y no era para más, puez faltaba muy poco para que su hijo naciera.

-Tranquilo, seguramente la princesa Luna se hará cargo de protegerla-. Twilight trataba de calmarlo, pero para ese punto ya era un poco difícil.

Twilight, Buckly, Lightning y Speed esperaban juntos la llegada de la princesa cada tarde dentro de la gran sala del trono, aunque Speed siempre se mantenía viendo por la ventana en dirección de la princesa Celestia, quien desde su torre de vigilancia, obcervaba la cituacion en silencio.

Al tercer día, de imprevisto, Celestia dejo su puesto, dejando encargado a un guardia pegaso. Speed vio algo malo en esta actitud, pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por una explosión en medio de la sala.

Dos figuras aparecieron en el cuarto. Una muy obscura y pequeña, y la otra azul y bastante grande.

-Princesa!-. Speed sonó como si de Zecora se tratara.

-Lamento la tardanza-.

-Princesa, Strudy... ¿como esta?-.

-Bueno... -. Sylver sonaba muy serio, como si tuviera muy malas noticias. -Ella...-.

-No seas tan dramático-. Apple Strudely apareció de detrás de la espalda de Sylver, tal parecía ella tenia la suficiente fuerza para sostenerse de el solo con sus cascos. -Hola cielo-.

Sylver se inclino para que ella bajara lentamente, pues su embarazo ya estaba muy avanzado.

-Cariño, no deviste venir en tu condicion-.

-Solo estoy embarazada, no invalida, además... ya no tenia donde quedarme... nuestra casa...-. Strudy titubeo, pero eso no importaba tanto.

Buckly la abrazo con cuidado, y al oído le susurro unas palabras que hicieron que ella se sonrrojara.

Luna les pidió a todos que se reunieran en su habitación, amueblada por ella para tener reuniones en una gran mesa redonda color arena.

-Bueno, la cosa esta así...-. Comenzó ella. -los ataques no fueron al azar, ellos querían distraernos mientras juntaban sus tropas. Pronto sus fuerzas serán mas grandes y poderosas y las nuestras... por eso...-.

-Hay que terminar-. Speed interrumpió, eran obvias sus intenciones.

-Exacto. El único problema es que debe de ser un golpe directo... en su guarida-. La mirada de Luna se veía preocupada, no solo por lo peligroso, sino por la falta de información.

-No se ustedes, pero yo no se donde se esconden, de saberlo yo misma hubiera ido a buscarla-. Lightning otra vez hizo reaccionar a todos en la sala de su poca capasidad, generando un silencio general.

-Tal vez yo pueda ayudar-. Celestia había entrado a la habitación por la entrada principal, asustando a Lightning por un momento.

-¿Acaso tu sabes donde se esconden hermana?-.

-No. Pero conosco a alguien que si-. Una sombra de detrás de la princesa apareció, y en un solo segundo generó un gran descontento en toda la sala.

-¡Traidor!-. Fue lo único que se escucho, justo antes de que Speed se abalanzara contra Discord con la pura intención de matarlo, y lo hubiera logrado, de no ser por la magia de Luna que lo detuvo.

-No se en que piensas hermana, pero no parece una buena idea-. Luna forsejeaba con Speed; sabia que si lo soltaba provocaría algo terrible.

-No me malinterpreten. Se lo que hizo, pero puedo asegurarles que se ha arrepentido-.

-Si, como la última vez, y mire donde estamos por creerle-. Speed no estaba dispuesto a confiar en él tan fácil, pero Discord continuó.

-Sé que quieres matarme, y no te culpo, pero creeme cuando te digo que deseo la caída de ese monstruo tanto como tu-.

Speed se relajo un poco, algo en la mirada de Discord parecía decir la verdad.

Discord les explicó la situación, el lugar eran las montañas de fuego, que para ese momento estaban cubiertas por un campo protector y una gran linea de defensa. Aparentemente la única forma de entrar era por el subterráneo, por donde el había escapado.

-Pero... aun cuando lleguen ahí, ¿como piensan derrotarla?, no es por nada, pero ni siquiera Celestia podrá con su poder, y por desgracia Morgana absorbió bastante del mio-.

Todos en el cuarto comenzaron a refleccionar sobre el poder de su enemiga, siendo que era mucho mas poderosa que Discord.

-La venceremos del mismo modo que antes-. Speed miro a Celestia como si de un fantasma se tratase, pues no esperaba algo como eso. -El ojo de mordo-.

-Dijiste que era peligroso usarlo para cualquier pony-. Luna no era tinta ni ignorante, pero tampoco quería sacrificar más vidas.

-¿Que es el ojo de morado?-. De forma imprevista, Apple Strudely pregunto lo masvlogico , recordándoles a todos que ella estaba ahí, junto a su esposo.

-El ojo de morado es un objeto mágico que Starswirl el barbado trajo de otra dimensión. Se supone que tiene el poder de absorber magia, así como discord-. Twilight estaba también en el cuarto, acomodada justo junto a Sylver.

-Si un solo pony lo utiliza, seria mortal...-. Celestia sonaba muy seria. -... pero si dos lo usan, podremos lograrlo... por esa razón yo también ire-. Todos se le quedaron viendo a Celestia extrañados. -Ya he descuidado mucho mi reino, es hora de que los proteja-.

Esa noche fue larga. Al final se decidió que el ataque seria por la mañana, por lo que todos se fueron a dor mir para estar listos. Luna le ofreció a Discord su cuarto para que descanzara, después de todo, ella era buena dando segundas oportunidades.

Justo cuando Discord se sentía solo en la habitación, de una sombra apareció la figura de un pony gris, iluminado por una simple luz azul muy tenue.

-Hola-. Speed sonaba muy raro, casi enojado, por lo que Discord no pudo decir nada del miedo que le generaba en ese momento.

-Tal vez convenciste a las princesas, pero a mi no, así que escucha-. Speed se le acercó casi asta su frente. -Comete un solo error, da un paso ateas, da me una sola razón para pensar que quieres hacerle daño a mis amigos... Y te amiquilo-. Luego de eso simplemente desapareció.

Luego de un rato, Discord logró reaccionar, aunque con la respiración un poco ajitada.

Miró a su alrededor y encontró unos cuantos pergaminos, que comenzó a escribir hasta llegada la mañana.

* * *

SI, SI, LO SE. PERO AUN FALTA UN BUEN RATO...


	14. La cueva de Fuego

**14\. La cueva de fuego.**

-¿Estas segura de esto, hermana?-. Le pregunto Luna a su hermana mayor, demostrando una preocupación real por ella.

-No te preocupes, además, hace mucho que no hacemos ninguna actividad juntas-. Esto lo dijo mientras sacaba una armadura dorada y algo empolvada de un viejo baúl dentro de su cuarto. La cara de Celestia mostraba un poco de nerviosismo, era obvio que en verdad le asustaba un poco esta situación.

Al darse cuenta, Luna se coloco a un costado de ella y recargo su cabeza sobre su hombro. -No te preocupes, yo te protegeré, hermana-. Celestia sintió algo de nostalgia ante aquellas palabras, pues recordó que ella le había dicho lo mismo cuando eran niñas.

Las tres princesas habían sido muy claras esa noche, seria una misión suicida, y no había seguridad de volver. Por esa razón, serian ellas quienes se arriesgarían, y claro, quienes se ofrecieran.

Bockly y Strudely decidieron quedarse, ellos protegerían Canterlot en la ausencia de las princesas, además, Strudy no dejaría que el fuera.

Por su parte, en el cuarto destinado para los Especialistas, Lightning se preparaba, con su traje de especialista y unas garras doradas parecidas a las de Gilda. Juntas las habían diseñado, y pensó que si moriría, debía de hacerlo dando un homenaje a su amada amiga.

Speed la miraba en silencio desde una ventana; él ya no necesitaba alas para flotar o pegarse a las paredes y escalarlas sin que nadie se diera cuenta de su presencia, aunque luego de pensarlo dos veces, decidió dejarla sola.

Justo debajo, Zecora estaba atendiendo a algunos ponys de Manehatan, entre los cuales estaba Babsseed, prima de Applebloom, quien había conseguido su cutiemark ya hacia tiempo; unas tijeras para cortar el cabello, aunque para ese momento, no parecían tan impresionantes.

Speed se le acerco a Zecora en silencio, pensó que tal vez la asustaría, pero ella simplemente le ofreció un frasco con un remedio, el cual sostuvo por inercia, recordando cuando le ayudaba en el bosque a curar algunos animales salvajes. Cuando terminaron, ambos caminaron rumbo al jardín, con Speed siguiendo a Zecora.

Las flores y animales parecían estar asustados, temerosos por el mal clima, y casi no reaccionaron ante la presencia de ambos. Speed trato de decir algo, pero su voz se corto un poco; tal vez, la noción de su inminente muerte y la situación de querer rescatar a su prometida lo tenían demasiado tenso.

Justo antes de que comenzara a llorar, Zecora lo abrazo, del mismo modo que cuando era un niño, sintiéndose seguro, no para decir algo, sino para expresar sus verdaderos sentimientos, los cuales se reflejaron en un llanto que Zecora no logro calmar hasta pasadas varias horas.

Solamente Sylverfire y Twilight habían ido a dormir, aunque para Sylver eso significaba únicamente tratar de descansar un poco con los ojos cerrados. Para un dragón adulto es muy difícil conciliar el sueño si no lo hacia sobre su tesoro, y ya que lo había perdido hacia ya tiempo durante la batalla con aquel morgano, dormir era algo imposible para el.

Luego de algunas horas, el primero en esperar a sus compañeros era Apple Bock, quien había descansado el tiempo exacto que las princesas le habían ofrecido. El día y la noche ahora se parecían mucho, por lo que las princesas les habían dado ocho horas exactas para descansar y despedirse.

Poco a poco, las princesas y los especialistas se presentaron, demostrando a hora un brillo singular. Luna y Celestia relucían sus armaduras dorada y plateado obscuro, que les protegían el cuerpo y la cabeza. Twilight brillaba como si pequeños diamantes cubrieran todo su cuerpo, un hechizo simple que reforzaba su piel contra ataques físicos.

Lightning y Speed llegaron uno detrás del otro, con Lightning mostrando una mirada muy seria, con sus garras doradas, dobladas hacia atrás para que no le estorbaran y Speed, con su traje de especialista y una pulsera dorada en cada casco, las cuales se las había dado haada Zecora.

Solo faltaban Sylverfire y Discord, quienes llegaron poco después, con Discord sosteniéndose del cuello de Sylver, como si fueran dos amigos saliendo de un bar.

El viaje seria volando, las montañas de fuego estaban lejos, y seguramente estarían vigiladas desde tierra. Celestia los cubriría con un hechizo que los haría invisibles, solo hasta llegar a la entrada subterránea que Discord describió.

Speed se sostuvo a la espalda de Sylver, ya que el era el único del grupo que no podía volar. El grupo se preparo, y en un solo ademán, alzaron vuelo al mismo tiempo. Era una escena única de ver, pues habían tomado una formación alineada, con Celestia y Luna en los costados y Sylver en el centro. Desde tierra, Bockly y Strudy se despedían de sus amigos, junto con Zecora quien había llegado tarde para despedirse.

El viaje fue largo, casi dos horas de vuelo hasta las montañas de fuego. En el camino, y a pesar de la bruma provocada por las nubes que Morgana había creado, todos eran capaces de ver la cantidad enorme de soldados y criaturas que se juntaban en los alrededores de las montañas, no solo en la tierra, sino también en las nubes, pasando solo a unos metros de distancia de ellos; aparentemente el hechizo de Celestia funcionaba muy bien.

Discord descendió poco a poco, con todos los demás siguiéndolo muy de cerca. En su interior, ninguno estaba muy seguro de confiar en el otra vez.

-Bueno, desde aquí todo es en linea recta...-. Discord dijo esto mientras señalaba una cueva con apenas espacio en la entrada para que Sylverfire entrara. -...aunque creo que tendré que conseguirles algo de tiempo-. Todos voltearon a verlo, pues su voz sonaba extrañamente mas gruesa.

Discord había cambiado de tamaño, fácilmente media veinte metros, y su cuerpo se veía mucho mas musculoso. Discord comenzó a caminar en dirección a las montañas, parecía que quería hacer mucho ruido al caminar, pues sus pasos hacían agujeros enormes en el suelo.

-¿Que están esperando?-. Lightning finalmente los hizo salir de su trance, recordándoles la razón por la que estaban ahí.

La cueva era angosta al principio, pero con forme avanzaban, esta se hacia cada vez mas amplia. El camino fue bastante mas corto que el viaje volando, pero igual de molesto, pues el calor en ese lugar comenzaba a aumentar conforme avanzaban. Por suerte, Sylver los acompañaba, y con cada oportunidad utilizaba su fuego helado, refrescándolos de una forma muy agradable.

Finalmente, llegaron a lo que parecía el final de la cueva, donde un letrero tamaño pony indicaba una flecha que apuntaba hacia arriba y un mensaje.

"El primer paso siempre es el mas difícil"

Frente al letrero estaba dibujada la huella de una garra de dragón, pero del tamaño del casco de Speed; tal parecía era de Discord.

Al verla, Speed sintió un cosquilleo, provocado tal vez por la voz extraña que ahora le hablaba de una forma mas clara. Con paso firme camino hasta poner su casco sobre aquella huella, mostrando una puerta de piedra sobre ellos, con el tamaño justo para que todos pasaran, al menos uno por uno, habían llegado al castillo.

Al abrirla, la puerta se levanto en silencio, como si de un susurro se tratara. Una vez todos juntos, esta se cerro, sellandose como si nunca hubiera estado ahí.

La vista del grupo se concentro no solo en lo amplio del lugar, sino en lo mas impresionante de todo, un tesoro conformado por monedas de oro, diamantes y otras gemas preciosas, armaduras y armas, todas hechas de metales preciosos.

-Esto es...-. Sylver se veía muy nervioso, casi temblando, pues reconoció a simple vista aquel tesoro, su tesoro, robado y usado para conformar el suelo del primer cuarto del castillo de la reina.

Speed estuvo a punto de decirle algo a Sylver, pero fue interrumpido por un temblor repentino, parecido al que Discord generaba, seguido de un ruido parecido a una respiración muy ruidosa.

-Escúchenme todos, no quiero que intervengan, protejanse-. Sylverfire avanzo en sus cuatro garras, mientras se escuchaba una risa algo siniestra en toda la habitación.

-Jumjumjum... no importa cuanto trates de protegerlos, al final, sus huesos formarán parte de "mi" tesoro-. Una voz muy gruesa y agresiva resonó entre el sonido de monedas resbalando unas sobre otras.

Al fondo de la habitación, cubierto por una sombra muy intensa, el brillo de dos puntos rojos y brillantes distrajo la atención de todo el grupo, poniéndolos en modo de defensa mientras veían surgir la figura de un dragón rojo del doble de tamaño que Sylver, pero que provocaba mucho mas miedo.

-Así que, finalmente me has traído un bocadillo, hermano-. La voz del dragón daba miedo, pero fueron sus palabras las que asustaron aun mas a los integrantes del grupo de rescate.

* * *

**Ya falta poco...**


	15. Goldfire

**15\. Goldfire.**

-Apenas llevan un par de horas, ya volveran-. Apple Strudely, espoza de Bockly, lo persuadia de alejarse de la baranda de la torre de observacion de laprincesa Celestia, donde desde el mismo momento cuando el contingente de las princesas y especialistas se retiro.

-Tengo un mal presentimiento-. El entrenamiento con la princesa Luna le habia dado a Bockly mucha experiencia, y algo en el ambiente no le parecia normal. -Hay demaciada calma-.

En la parte baja del castillo, todos los ciudadanos que habian habandonado sus ciudades estaban juntos en pequeños grupos; el gran salon del castillo era lo suficientemente grande para tener a tantos ponys reunidos.

La mision de Bockly era la de proteger a aquellos ponys, pero algo lo tenia demasiado tenso, por lo que decidio pedirle ayuda a los unicos que se le ocurrio podrian ayudarle.

-¿Podrias hacerme ese favor, Flitfoot?-.

-¿Me estas pidiendo que entre en esas nuves? ¿Saves cuanto nos costo traerlos hasta aqui? No se de que estan hechas esas nuves pero no son faciles de sortear-. Flitfoot, la mejor de los Wonderbolts al momento de evadir, estaba tratando de renegar ante las peticiones del ultimo Especialista encargado por las princesas, siendo que ellos eran en algun modo su competencia.

-No podre proteger a todos yo solo, en verdad necesito su ayuda-. Bockly entendia como se sentia, el tambien deseaba habandonarlo todo, pero era su dever.

Al darse cuenta de su honestidad, Flitfoot di una exalacion como diciendo «ni modo», y sin decir nada mas levanto el vuelo sin poder escuchar el ligero Gracias que Bockly le decia desde el suelo.

Por su parte, las princesas y su equipo no la tenian mas facil. El primer piso del castillo parecia mas una enorme cueva, la cual por la poca cantidad de luz, apenaz mostraba la bastedad de tesoros que en ella se encontraban. pero ni siquiera estas distracciones eran suficirntes para quitar la vista de aquel dragon que, con una mirada amenazante de ojos rojos como llamas, se dirigia ahora a uno de los especialistas mas robustos.

-¿A caso olvidaste lo que nuestro padre nos dijo? «Ustedes estan hechos para la grandeza», ¿como pudiste olvidarlo?-. La voz de aquel dragon rojo rezonava en los cuerpos de todos los presentes, provocandoles una sacudida en su espina.

-Tenemos una idea diferente sobre la grandeza, Goldfire-. Sylverfire decia esto mientras recordaba sus primeros años con su hermano y su padre.

Sylver y Gold habian sido criados por un pony hacia ya varios siglos, entrenados para controlar su enorme poder desde muy pequeños.

-¿No me digas que eso es todo?-. Decia un poni de color blanco grisaceo a un joven Sylverfire, agotado por usar su fuego helado, siendo uno de los ultimos dragones elementales que existian.

-El no es tan fuerte como yo, padre, no le exijas tanto-. Goldfire, mucho mas pequeño en el pasado, ayudaba a levantarse a su hermano, resultandole mas facil el terrible entrenamiento al que lo sometia su «padre».

-No lo defiendas de ese modo, hambos, son lo unico que queda de un linaje de enorme poder, no pueden permitirse ser deviles-. La voz de aquel pony le provoco a Sylver regresar al presente, donde frente a el estaba su hermano, con una simple intencion de matarlo.

Todo paso tan rapido que Sylver apenas tubo tiempo de reaccionar, pues Goldfire se habalanzo contra el con toda fiereza, enterrando sus garras en sus hombros, mientras que el lo detenia tratando de hacirse a sus costillas, bien cubiertas por una grueza capa de escamas doradas.

Al sentir el dolor, Sylver supo que no trendria otra opcion, y no fue el unico. Lightning y Speed no tardaron en ir a ayudarlo, pero algo extraño paso, pues Lightning habia chocado contra una barrera magica, generada por las tres princesas, con la intencion de proteger a sus subditos.

-¡No salgan, esdemasiado peligroso!-. Luna trataba de hacer que sus subordinados la entendieran, pero eso era mucho pedir para ese punto.

-¡No!, ¡no perdere a otro de mis amigos!-. Lightning estubo a punto de estrellarse con toda su fuerza contra la barrera, pero fue detenida por Speed, quien con su magia habia sido capas de salir de aquella barrera, dejando a su compañera atras sin poderlo seguir.

Al ver su oportunidad, Goldfire arrojo a un lado a Sylver para atacar de lleno a Speed, quien se teletransporto justo hasta la cara del dragon de fuego y atacandolo con todo su poder. El ataque habia sido algo eficaz, pues Gold no se dio cuenta cuando habia caido al suelo. Pero el dolor de aquella magia le parecio demasiado familiar, como si le probocara algo de nostalgia.

Por su parte, Bockly aun esperaba con la vista fija en aquellas nubes que le causaban tan mala espina, pensando si habia sido buena idea mandar a Flitfoot.

-Bockly, ¿aun no regresa?-. Spitfire, preocupada por la integrante mas joven de su equipo, tampoco quitaba la vista de las nubes, nisiquiera mientras hablaba con el Especialista.

-Confio en ella-.

-... yo tambien...-.

Hambos se quedaron viendo, tratando de entenderse uno al otro con la mirada, por desgracia, la caida repentina de Flitfoot en medio de los dos, los saco de aquella atmosfera.

-Tenias... tenias razón... ya vienen, son cientos-. Flitfoot, jadeando y con una cara de terror, se arrastraba hacia los cascos de Spitfire, con la esperanza de que ella la protegiera del peligro inminente que acababa de ver.

-¿Qué, que viene?-.

-¡De todo! Grifos changelings espectros, ¡de todo!-. Al decirlo, trataba de cubrirse los ojos con sus cascos, sacando aquella imagen tan horrible. -¡Uno de ellos era enorme, y se... se...!-. El escalofrio en su cuerpo le impidio seguir, era demaciado para digerirlo.

Bockly habia entendido finalmente que ya no era suficiente para esta mision, y que necesitaria ayuda para completarla, una muy grande, por lo que iria con los unicos que podrian ayudarlo.

-No puedo creer que me hayas hecho eso Vinyl-. Sweetiebell se quejaba con su mentora, tratando de entender como es que la dejo fuera de combate en una oportunidad tan importante.

-Vamos, ya llegara tu momento, ademas, no me heches la culpa-.

-Claro, como si todo lo que hicieras fuera de lo mas respetuoso-. Una voz muy elegante y femenina sono de detras de la dj, revelando a una pony terrestre color gris de melena negra. -¿No olvidaras que te me escapaste sin decir nada, o si?-. Octavia Melody, compañera de casa de Vinyl la mirava de forma despectiva, mientras su amiga se reia de una forma nerviosa.

Vinyl estubo a punto de decir algo cuando desde el escenario del gran salon se escucho una trompeta, seguida de la voz de Bockly, serena, pero seria.

-Habitantes de Equestria, el destino los ha traido hasta a qui este dia por una razon. un mal terrible se aproxima a Canterlot, y es mi dever informarles... que es posible que perdamos-. Al decir esto, muchos ponys comenzaron a temblar y armar escandalo, pero Bockly continuo a pesar de que ya eran pocos los que lo escuchaban.

-Por favor... por favor. Yo tampoco deseo esto, pero tengo que decirles algo-. Luego deste comentario, algunosse calmaron, solo ara escuchar alguna solucion. -Nuestras princesas no estan aqui, ellas fueron a pelear contra el mal en persona, a arriesgar su vida por nosotros... y pienso que seria indigno de mi parte no hacer lo mismo por ustedes... pero no podre hacerlo solo...-. Bockly hiso una vrebe pausa para tomar aire, le empezaba a causar algo de trabajo respirar. -Como especialista me enseñaron las historia de Canterlot, y de toda Equestria. Se que muchas vidas se perdieron en distintas guerras, y que estas perdidas no fueron en vano. Equestria se levanto contra males que la hacechabany puede hacerlo otra vez-. El discurso de Bockly comenzaba a ser muy convincente, pues algunos ponys que se estaban retirando del salon regresaron a esccharlo.

-Se que tienen miedo, y yo tambien... pero les juro, que no dejare de pelear mientras me quede una gota de sangre en mi cuerpo, y que los protegere a ustedes y a sus hijos... pero no podre hacerlo solo...-. Toda la atencion estaba concentrada sobre Bockly, por lo que decidio terminar con su discurso con una peticion. -Haya afuera biene el mal, y nada lo parara, pero si lo enfrentamos todos juntos, como antes, estoy seguro de que podremos hacerles tanto daño que no tendran otra opcion que retirarse... si desean irse, haganlo, pero si desean defender a aquellos a quienes aman, su estilo de vida, y su reino, siganme... ¡hasta la victoria!-.

El salon entero se estremecio con el grito y sonido de cascos que probocaban los ahi presentes, anunciando el inicio del enfrentamineto mas grande que Canterlot haya visto.

Mientras tanto, Sylver y Speed hacian su parte tratando de contener la furia de Goldfire, quien ahora, en su descesperacion, habia comenzado a lanzar fuego contra todo lo que se moviera, sin dejar de apuntar hacia Speed unicamente. El fuego era tan intenso que las monedas de oro ahora eran solo un rio color dorado que fluia con forme el fuego lo tocaba.

La barrera protectora de las princesas las habia protegido hasta ese momento, aunque Lightning estubiera peleando desde dentro para poder romperla. Speed se mantenia protegido con un hechizo que lo cubria completamnete, el mismo que Twilight habia usado sobre de si misma.

Luego de una dura pelea, Gold desidio atacar directamente a las princesas, arrojandose contra ellas. Sylver trato de detenerlo por inercia, poniendose de frente a su ataque, y Speed siguiendolo de cerca. Gold, al ver que su plan habia funcionado, tomo de las garras a Sylver, y lo uso como bat para golpear a Speed con el cuerpo de su hermano lanzandolo contra el techo y noqueandolo al caer en un rio de oro, que salpico la barrera magica de las princesas, bloqueandoles la vista de la accion.

Gold lanzo a Sylver en direccion opuesta de Speed, para que lo dejara solo con su presa. Speed estaba inconciente, incapas de defenderse, y Gold lo veia como si fuera el peor de sus enemigos.

-Devi saver que te opondrias, tu jamas viste mi potencial, padre-. Al decir esto, Gold estaba a punto de engullir de una sola mordida a Speed, cuando fue detenido por Sylver, quien se recupero rapidamente del golpe propinado or su hermano.

Sylver volteo a Gold para que se vieran cara a cara, era algo raro de ver, pero por un momento, hambos s e vveian del mismo tamamño.

-Nunca deviste dejar a nuestro padre, asi, no tendrias que perecer de este modo-. Luego de decir esto, Sylverfire abrio su boca, soltando un hielo muy intenso.

-El hielo sagrado, tu ultima carte del triunfo-. Decia aquel pony blanco a Sylverfire en uno de sus recuerdos. -Esta es tu ultima tecnica, perorecuerda, jamas la uses contra tu hermano... seria el fin para hambos-.

Sylver veia estos recuerdos claros como el agua, dejando descargar el hielo sagrado que su padre le habia enseñado. Toda la cueva se lleno de un vapor que nadie pudo ver, tan denso y tan frio, que de haberlo respirado un humano se habria congeladode inmediato.

Cinco minutos pasaron en silencio, antes de que las princesas decidieran quitar la barrera, destrullendo el cascaron de oro que las cubria y descubriendo una cueva ahora cubierta de una grueza capa de hielo y escarcha.

Lightning salio a toda velocidad en busca de sus compañeros, pero solo pudo encontrar a Speed, sentado, con la mirada fija hacia una figura de hielo que estaba parada frente a el. Él estaba jadeando, soltando fuego de su boca con cada respiracion, llorando.

-Speed...-. Twilight trato de levantar a su amigo, pero este no pudo soportar el llanto.

-¡Lo intnete, todo, pero ese hielo no se derrite!-. Speed decia esto con pequeñas llamas saliendo de su boca, pues habia tratado de derretir el hielo que ahora cubria la figura congelada de Sylverfire. Del cuerpo de Goldfire no quedaba nada, solo dos agujeros en el suelo con la ofrma de sus enormes garras.

Celestia, al ver la afliccion de su viejo amigo se el acerco, lo levanto y tranquilamente le dijo unas pequeñas palabras de aliento.

-El hielo sagrado se derrite en cien años... lo volveras a ver-.

Speed miro a Celestia aun con lagrimas en los ojos, era demaciado para el ver a su equipo caer uno por uno.

-Devemos seguir-. Luna se dirigio a sus dos Especialistas, quienes se habian quedado atras por un momento, Lightning para darle un beso en la nariz a la figura de hielo que ahora era Sylver, y Speed para dar sus ultimas palabras a su amigo dragon.

-Te vere en cien años, lo prometo-. Luego de decir esto, corrio hacia sus compañeros, para enfrentar el segundo piso de aquella torre de pesadilla.

* * *

**SI LLEGASTE HASTA AQUI, FELICIDADES, TE JURO RECOMPENSARE TU ESFUERZO.**


	16. En el infierno

**ADVERTENCIA: SOLO PARA MAYORES DE 16, TE LO DIGO A TI, ADOLECENTE ADICTO AL GORE**

* * *

**16\. En el infierno. (Into The Inferno)**

Solo habían pasado unos minutos, y a pesar de la poca decisión de algunos, los habitantes de Equestria, reunidos aquella tarde en el castillo de Canterlot, se preparaban para la gran batalla.

-Grandes Sementales!-. La voz de un pony café resonaba en el patio junto a la gran fuente del castillo. Time Turner, conocido por sus amigos solo como "Doc" preparaba un Bandegraf improvisado mientras corría, con pequeñas anguilas que encontró en el estanque del jardín principal de Canterlot.

Al correr, no se dio cuenta cuando, pero llego a una gran explanada, donde, en silencio, una pony gris de melena rubia miraba hacia las nubes.

-Ditzy?, Que haces aquí?-. La voz de Doc era muy caballerosa, a pesar de ser amigo de Ditzy desde hacia ya tiempo.

-Sabes Doc, jamas he ido al cine con nadie...-. Ditzy volteo a ver a Doc con una mirada muy tranquila y sonriente. -... Si sobrevivimos a esto... me llevarías-.

En aquel momento, un trueno se escuchó en toda la zona, lo que provoco que Doc volteara hacia las nubes; se estaban poniendo mas obscuras.

Doc volteo a ver a Ditzy, puso uno de sus cascos en su hombro, y tranquilamente le hablo casi en susurros. -Claro, cuando sobrevivamos te llevare-. Luego de eso, muy cerca de ellos, se escuchó como si un edificio se desmoronara.

En otro lugar, para ser mas precisos, el castillo de la reina Morgana, el equipo de las princesas y los especialistas habían llegado al segundo piso, el cual era bastante mas diferente al primero, pero igual de amplio. Era como si se tratase de un desierto, con unas cuantas rocas por aquí y por aya, con agujeros en el suelo que se asemejaban a cráteres, como si algo muy pesado les hubiera caído encima.

-Tengan cuidado, no sabemos a que podremos enfrentarnos-. Celestia decía esto con un paso lento, pero parecía no ser tan importante, pues sus compañeros habían desaparecido.

-Luna!, Twilight!... Donde, donde están!-. La desesperación de Celestia era evidente, tanto que estuvo tentada a destruir todo a su paso, de no ser por la voz tan familiar que escucho desde no muy lejos.

-"Celestia... por que me abandonaste?"-. Celestia al voltear a ver de donde provenía aquella voz, termino cayendo en llanto, al ver al rey Sombra, apuesto como ella lo recordaba, pero moribundo y cubierto de sangre.

Celestia no lo notaba, pero había caído en una ilusión. De hecho, todos sus compañeros habían caído también.

Mientras tanto en Canterlot, los refugiados de Equestria se las veían negras contra aquellas criaturas que habían sido enviadas por Morgana a invadir el castillo.

Bockly había llevado a Apple Strudely a una parte mas baja del castillo, esperando que nadie la encontrara ahí, pues a causa de la emoción y temor por el discurso de su esposo, su parto se había adelantado, y las enfermeras ya la estaban atendiendo.

-Bockly... quédate...-. Strudely decía esto con voz muy baja, mientras veía alejarse a su esposo por la puerta.

Era una batalla sin igual. Los grifos habían llegado primero, tratando de aprovechar el factor sorpresa, pero los Wonderboltz les habían cortado el paso, destrozando las alas de la mayoría sin que estos pudieran defenderse, dejándoles paso a los pegasos que con toda la fuerza que podían, los atacaban con nubes de rayos, las cuales habían creado del modo tradicional, evaporando un poco de agua.

Las criaturas de pesadilla llegaron después, tratando de atacar a los mas pequeños, siendo tan silenciosos como el viento. Por suerte, Vinyl y Switiebell no tardaron mucho en detenerlos, pues eran vulnerables a hechizos luminosos, especialidad de Switiebell, mientras que varios unicornios les ayudaban a Zecora y a Trixie a literalmente embotellarlos.

Las criaturas mas molestas eran los changelings, quienes llegaban en números de cientos, por lo que era difícil pelear con ellos, pero entre Bockly, Doc y otros ponys terrestres se encargaban de ellos casi sin problemas.

La batalla se estaba prolongando demasiado, pero parecía que Canterlot ganaría, hasta que se escuchó una trompeta, mas parecida a un rugido, que provoco que la gran mayoría de los atacantes se retirara. Los ponys comenzaron a celebrar su victoria, si no fuera por el movimiento bajo sus cascos, seguido por el sonido de un edificio cayendo.

Bockly corrió lo mas rápido posible, pues estaba seguro de que aquel sonido provenía del edificio donde Strudely estaba, y por desgracia, no se equivocó.

El edificio donde se suponía estaba Strudely estaba destruido. Bockly trato de levantar piedra por piedra, y por su enorme fuerza, logro levantar varios trozos enormes casi sin esfuerzo. Por desgracia, era demasiado tarde. Al remover una enorme loza, encontró la peor de sus pesadillas. Apple Strudely yacía en el suelo, sangrando por su frente, el golpe la había matado instantáneamente.

Bockly trato de todo para revivirla, pero era inútil. Tal era su esfuerzo que no noto la figura enorme a sus espaldas. Un enorme pony, para ser mas preciso, un espectro gigante, apuntaba con su enorme casco en dirección a Bockly, tal parecía quería aplastarlo. En su boca se veían restos de garras de grifos y patas de changelings, tal parecía, ellos no podían controlarlo.

El enorme casco cayo sobre Bockly, y aquella criatura sintió que tendría otro bocadillo, si no fuera por el enorme ardor que ahora sentía.

Una nube gris de debajo de su casco comenzó a crecer cada vez mas y mas, provocando que el enorme espectro levantara el casco a causa del dolor que ahora sentía. Bockly, en un esfuerzo descomunal, logro utilizar su enorme fuerza para levantarlo, pero tal parecía no solo era suya.

Los ojos de Bockly cambiaron, de su tono dorado a un tono completamente rojo, levantaba el casco del espectro con los cascos delanteros, y su expresion era la de un animal rabioso.

Lo siguiente fue muy rápido, pues de un solo movimiento, Bockly había arrojado al espectro lejos de su esposa, dejándolo en el suelo, a pesar de su ataque. Bockly lo ataco con una enorme roca, destrozándole los cascos delanteros, luego, con un pedazo enorme de vidrio, le abrió el abdomen y le corto el cuello, pero ya que aquella criatura seguía moviéndose, Bockly tomo un poste de madera y se la enterró en su corazón, provocando que este explotara, arrojando a Bockly varios metros lejos.

Tomo algo de tiempo para que los demás ponys lo encontraran, aunque ya no tenia mucho sentido. El enorme poder que el había utilizado era el que le quedaba de haberse convertido en el cíclope, cosa clara al notar como el dibujo con forma de ojo en su frente había desaparecido, acortando su vida a solo unos cuantos minutos mas.

Una de las enfermeras de Canterlot lo encontró primero, casi en sus últimos momentos; ella le mostró a un pequeño portillo, color blanco y melena dorada como la de él. Bockly al verlo, recordó a su buen amigo y sin mas, dijo un pequeño "Sylver", dándole al potrillo un nombre y exhalando su ultimo aliento.

La victoria sobre esta batalla era de Equestria, pero esa noche, nadie Celebro.

Por su parte, Luna había logrado escapar de las ilusiones de sus enemigos, entendiendo perfectamente contra quien se estaba enfrentando.

Luna se concentró como nunca en su vida, y con un ademán, logro hacer que las nubes negras de pesadilla que cubrían a sus compañeros los liberara, dejándolos un poco aturdidos en el suelo.

-Bien hecho, te felicito-. Una voz muy elegante se escuchó en todo el lugar, haciendo que Luna se pusiera en guardia. -Veo que tendremos que vernos una vez mas tu y yo solas-. La voz se condenso de un humo morado frente a Luna, revelando la presencia de Nightmare Lyra.

-Ya me arte de tus juegos, terminemos con esto ahora-.

* * *

**QUE DIJERON, ESTO YA SE ACABO, PUES NOOO, Y ESPERENSE, TODABIA FALTA, QUIEREN OTRO, POS HAY LES VA OTRO**


	17. La víspera de los corazones tristes

**17\. La víspera de los corazones tristes. (Sad Hearts Eve)**

Momentos tristes habían sufrido los habitantes de Equestria, pero nada como la perdida de sus princesas y la caída de varios de sus soldados.

-Cuantos llevas Caramel?-. Le decía Doc a Caramel mientras buscaba en las listas a los ponys que se mostraban como desaparecidos o caidos en acción. -veinticinco, sin contar aun la gente de Ponyville y Manehattan-.

Doc se rascaba la barbilla mientras trataba de calcular una manera de llevar a la gente restante a algún lugar seguro, pero determino que seria muy peligroso sacar a nadie por el momento.

Doc se había auto impuesto el líder provisional, y había mandado a algunos ponys a contar a quien faltara.

-Dooc!-. Ditzy venia volando de una forma algo errática mientras hablaba, tal vez esa no era una de sus mejores habilidades, pero Doc la recibió muy caballerosamente cuando ella callo sin previo aviso y el la atrapo con sus cascos delanteros.

-Como te fue Ditzy?-.

-De Ponyville solo faltan Rarity, Pinkie, Apple Jack, Rainbow Dash, Twilight, Fluttershy, Lyra y Bon Bon-.

Doc dejo en el suelo a Ditsy con cuidado, y comenzó a pensar por que faltaban exactamente solo ellas, pero ninguna relación pudo encontrar, pues para entenderlo, tenia que saber el paradero aparente de al menos dos de ellas.

Por su parte, Lyra se encontraba bajo las influencias de Nightmare, el espíritu maligno creado por las pesadillas de los ponys y sus miedos.

Miraba frente a ella a la princesa Luna, su antiguo portador, con una mirada muy decidida.

-Escúchenme, adelántense, ella es mía-. Decía Luna sin perder de vista a Nightmare Lyra, quien no dejaba de mostrar una sonrisa de dientes afilados.

Al notar de quien se trataba, Lightning se lanzó con sus garras doradas contra Nightmare, pero fue detenida por Luna a penas unos centímetros de su cara.

-No lo hagas... aun no-. Luna había notado algo extraño en Nightmare, y a pesar de las intenciones de Lightning, esta ovedecio, retirándose sin quitarle la vista de encima a su enemiga.

-Qué no me escucharon?, váyanse, nosotras nos haremos cargo!-. Luna le dijo esto a Celestia, Twilight y Speed, quienes no estaban muy seguros de irse.

-Bien, ten cuidado, querida hermana-. Celestia acepto que esta batalla seria solo de su hermana, aceptando su responsabilidad como regente de Equestria.

Los tres caminaron hacia el otro lado del castillo, donde se veía una puerta de color negro. Speed volteo una vez mas hacia atrás, para ver a su amiga y a su maestra, tal vez esta era la ultima vez que las vería, pero debía de seguir.

-Que dices si dejamos los trucos para después y te muestras de una buena vez?-. Al decir esta amenaza, la imagen de Nigtmare frente de Luna desapareció, haciéndose humo, dirigiéndose a un lugar aun mas elevado. En ese lugar, se veia como una yegua de color negro bajaba parada sobre una nube igual de negra que su piel.

Lightning esta vez no acepto ninguna obstrucción, atacando de lleno a Nightmare, pero esta, usando los hilos de su arpa, la atrapo de los cascos traseros y la arrojo muy lejos, lejos de la visión de Luna.

-Se supone que con ella querías enfrentarme?-. La voz de Nightmare era hermosa, pero esto poco le importaba a Luna.

-Hump, solo quería que la sacaras del camino-. Dicho esto, Luna uso su magia para crear una pared de cristal mágico frente a ella, que se rompió formando pequeños proyectiles que se dirigieron contra Nightmare.

Mientras tanto, Celestia y sus compañeros habían llegado al siguiente piso, no tenia ventanas y estaba en completa obscuridad.

-Tengan cuidado, manténganse cerca de mi-. Celestia les indico a sus dos súbditos, mientras encendía una luz de su cuerno.

El lugar era tal vez menos amplio que el piso anterior, pero dejaba sentir un aura, tal vez no mágica, pero si poderosa.

De el fondo de la habitación se escuchó el sonido de unos cascos, caminando lentamente hacia ellos. Los tres se prepararon para lo peor, pero fue Celestia quien casi hace desaparecer la luz que los iluminaba, al ver frente de ella a alguien muy especial.

-Mucho tiempo sin vernos, Celestia-. Decía esto aquel pony gris y melena negra que Celestia había conocido en uno de sus viajes a otros mundos.

-No, tu no eres real-.

-Por que me dices eso Celestia, es que no me reconoces'-. La voz de Sombra era la misma que Celestia recordaba, pero fue aun peor lo que le dijo después. -O es que ya te has olvidado de mi?-.

Celestia trato de guardar su compostura, especialmente por que casi sintió que se desmayaba, algo en la mirada de aquel pony la tenia tensa, y no solo eso, la estaba debilitando.

-Speed, Twilight, deben seguir sin mi-. Las caras de sus dos súbditos se quedaron con los ojos muy abiertos, al escuchar semejante petición.

-No! Déjeme pelear a su lado!-. Twilight trato de persuadir a su Mentora, pero esta no le hizo caso.

-Equestria ahora esta en sus cascos, ahora vayan, no hay mucho tiempo-. Celestia se dirigió contra Sombra, quien la enfrento con un rayo de magia obscura.

Twilight trato de seguirla volando, peor Speed la detuvo como ella solía hacerlo con Rainbow, hechizando su cola hasta que se calmara.

Twilight estaba llorando, pero comprendió que fuera como fuera, al menos dos ponys debían llegar a enfrentarse a Morgana, por lo que siguió a Speed, quien no decía ni una sola palabra, en verdad no se le ocurría nada que decirle a Twilight en ese momento.

Ambos buscaron una puerta, la cual apareció después de utilizar un hechizo de magia negra sobre las paredes, mostrando una puerta hecha de obsidiana. Ambos la cruzaron, provocando que esta desapareciera detrás de ellos.

Luna por su parte estaba peleando como nunca, con rayos fuego y plasma que ella misma había inventado durante sus años en el destierro. Por desgracia, Nightmare esquivaba y bloqueaba todos estos intentos, demostrando un gran poder que Luna no poseía cuando era Nightmare Moon.

Celestia tenia los mismos problemas, pues desde que había entrado a ese cuarto, su magia estaba disminuyendo, por lo que pensó que seria mas una carga para Speed y Twilight, por desgracia, esto era aun peor para ella, pues le costaba trabajo pelear contra Sombra.

Se veía como el, olía como el, sonaba como el, pero como podría ser el?. Celestia se cuestionaba esto justo antes de que sombra la atrapara con un árbol de cristales negros que invoco sin que ella se diera cuenta.

Mientras, Speed y Twilight, luego se subir por una larga escalera, habían llegado a una puerta hecha de un material extraño, tan rojo como las plumas de un gorrión. Twilight apenas lo toco, y este desaprecio, era como si simplemente nunca hubiera estado ahí.

Ambos se miraron uno al otro, tratando de darse ánimos para lo que se aproximaba, habían llegado al último piso.

* * *

**YA SE YASE, SOLO AGUANTEN UN POCO MAS, YA FALTA POCO, SEAN PASIENTES. PAZ.**


	18. Mas rojo que la sangre, mas negro que

18\. Mas rojo que la sangre, mas negro que...

"¿Que voy a hacer?" era la única pregunta que pasaba por la cabeza de Twilight, al estar parada ante un cuarto que era iluminado pobremente por una ventana. Tal parecía la luz no era suficiente para iluminar su obscuridad.

Ella no lo demostraba, pero estaba realmente asustada.

Twilight trataba de ganar fuerzas para no regresar por Celestia, y también para no retirarse.

Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda hasta llegar a su cuello y bajar hasta sus cascos, donde se detuvo súbitamente con el contacto repentino de otro casco.

Speed había tomado el casco derecho de Twilight, sin siquiera mirarla. El le dijo en voz baja "yo te protegeré" provocando que Twilight se sonrrojara, pero a la vez se tranquilisara.

Twilight respiro profundo, se separo de Speed y caminó hacia adentro de la habitación, con Speed a su lado todo el tiempo.

Por su parte, Luna y Celestia se las veían literalmente negras con sus oponentes.

Luna ahora era víctima de la melodía mortal que emitía el arpa de Nightmare Lyra, un sonido que parecía trataba de atravezar la barrera protectora que Luna había creado para protegerse.

Celestia por su parte seguía perdiendo poder a cada minuto. Aquel cuarto le estaba drenando las fuerzas y el pelear contra alguien tan querido por ella tampoco ayudaba.

Era sin duda el rey Sombra de la otra dimensión. Su voz, su mirada, incluso esa sonrisa que le solía regalar a Celestia al verla. Estos gestos ponían molesta y nerviosa a la pobre princesa, que comenzaba a perder la paciencia.

Twilight y Speed avanzaron lentamente, con pasos firmes, pero inseguros. Al estar completamente dentro, la puerta que parecía haberse desvanecido, apareció nuevamente, con aquel tono rojiso que recordaban. Estaban encerrados.

-Bien bien, finalmente llegaron-. Una voz muy hermosa y profunda provino de prácticamente toda la habitación, poniendo alerta a ambos ponys. -los estaba esperando-.

Ambos ponys buscaban por todas partes, pero no divisaron nada, al menos no hasta que Twilight perdió la paciencia.

-¡Deja de esconderte de nosotros!-. Esto provocó un silencio general a su alrededor, que termino súbitamente con unas cuantas palabras de su anfitriona.

-¿Quien se esconde?-. Morgana había aparecido justo en medio de los dos, con ellos mirando en una dirección y ella en dirección contraria. Su laraga cabellera negra y ondulada casi rosa el cuero de ambos ponys, provocandoles escalofríos.

Twilight y Speed se separaron súbitamente, lanzando rayos láser directo contra su enemiga, quien simplemente había creado una barrera rojisa a su alrededor, sin siquiera mover un músculo.

-¿Creiste que no estaría preparada para ti, Star?-. La voz de Morgana se dirigió directamente hacia Speed, quien tubo que dar un paso hacia adelante para compensar el que casi se desmaya al escuchar la voz de aquella humana decir ese nombre tan molesto para él.

Speed veía los ojos de Morgana, verdes, pero con un brillo rojiso que era difícil de describir, muy parecido al respalandor de las gemas que llevaba en la corona que adornaba si cabeza.

Al notar su distracción, Twilight huso un hechizo para crear neblina, escondiéndose entre ella, ella y Speed. Por desgracia la distracción no duró mucho, pues Morgana había disipado la neblina sin ningún problema.

Morgana los busco, aunque no le tomo mucho hayarlos, pues se habían retirado apenas unos metros de ella, y habían comenzado a recitar el hechizo que servía para separar su magia.

Al notarlo, Morgana los atacó con rayos reales que salían de sus manos delgadas, dejando salir pequeñas ráfagas de electricidad a travez de sus escuálidos dedos.

Por suerte su reacción había sido lenta, pues sus rayos habían sido absorbidos por el collar con forma de ojo que ahora sostenían juntos Twilight y Speed.

Tal parecía, el ojo de mordo absorbía la magia de aquel a quien se dirigiera, pues el cuerpo de Morgana literalmente se estaba deformando. Su piel humana ahora era color negro y las plumas que adornaban su vestido ahora cambiaban de lugar hacia su espalda.

Twilight y Speed también estaban sufriendo un gran desgaste, especialmente Speed, quien no se había dado cuenta que la línea blanca en su pecho se acercaba cada vez mas a su corazón.

Morgana comenzaba a desesperarse, ya que sus manos ahora parecían mas un par de cascos, por lo que utilizo su última jugada.

-¡Detenganse!-. Luego de esto, dejo entrar un poco mas de luz hasta en fondo de la habitación, para iluminar los cristales rojos que tenían apricionadas a las portadoras de los elementos de la armonía. -Soy la única que puede liberarlas, si me matan, ¡jamas las volverán a ver!-.

En otras sircunstancias, Speed hubiera continuado con su hechizo como Twilight lo estaba haciendo, pero en esta ocasión, al desviar su mirada solo por un momento, pudo ver a Pinki, encerrada en uno de aquellos cristales, con el cuello lastimado y con una cara de sufrimiento.

Speed al verla perdió su concentración, provocando que el collar comenzara a crear un remolino sobre si mismo, escapando de los cascos de Twilight y de el.

Morgana al ver una oportunidad, se esfumó en frente de ellos, despareciendo en forma de humo.

-Speed, ¿en que rayos pensabas?, ahora sera mas difícil...-. Twilight no pudo decir mas, pues un cristal color rojiso comenzó a rodearla demasiado rápido como para reaccionar.

Speed tampoco pudo hacer mucho para ayudarla, pues ahora estaba siendo movida en el aire para juntarse con sus demás amigas al fondo del cuarto.

-Son unos malditos-. Morgana había aparecido junto al cristal de Twilight, ahora ya con su forma humana nuevamente. -Yo cuidare esto por ti-. De un solo movimiento, Morgana le había quitado el ojo de mordo a Twilight, quemandolo entre rayos que salían de sus dedos.

Twilight parecía soportar mas el poder de la reina, pues a iesar de sentirse débil, se mantenía consiente y peleaba por buscar una forma de escapar, aunque tal parecía, aquellos cristales no se romperían con un simple rayo láser.

-Somos ahora tu y yo Star, acabemos de una buena vez-.

Speed se había hechado para atrás al momento de ver a Morgana con el ojo de mordo, pero ahora que en verdad estaba sólo, solo tenia una opción.

Estaba temblando, no de miedo, pero si de cansancio. Uso toda su fuerza para lograr que sus piernas no le fayaran. Dio una respiración profunda y contestó a la petición de la reina.

-Como usted quiera, su mageatad-. Luego de eso, Speed se lanzo dircto contra ella, esperando que se le ocurriera alguna forma para vencerla.

* * *

YA CASI, SOLO UN POCO MAS...


	19. La ultima batalla

19\. La ultima batalla.

Luna finalmente había empezado a atacar con todo lo que tenía, lanzando fuego, rayos láser y rocas contra Nightmare, con la simple intención de distraerla para esperar el ataque de Lightning.

Por su parte, Lightning se estaba preparando en silencio. Era un plan que ella y Luna habían hecho sin tener que dirigirse una palabra.

Luna atrapo a Nightmare con su magia, que parecía no molestarle para nada. Lightning vio en esto una oportunidad para atacar. Preparo sus garras y afino su puntería, para poder atacar con toda su velocidad, acelerando hasta lograr una rainplosion sonica, dirigiéndose directamente contra Nightmare.

El ataque de Lightning había sido directo, provocándole una cortada profunda al lomo de la nueva yegua en la luna; por desgracia esto solo provocó que de su herida emanara un humo negro que cubrió el cuerpo de Lightning por completo, dejándola dentro de una pesadilla.

-¿Creyeron que les seria tan fácil vencerm?-. Nighrmare se liberó sin esfuerzo de la magia de Luna, provocándole un dolor en su cuerno bastante terrible. -este es mi mundo, y ustedes solo son huéspedes-. Dicho esto, Luna fue atrapada por criaturas de pesadilla que tenían loa ojos rojos y parecian estar siendo controladas.

Nightmare se le acerco una vez mas hasta su rostro, con su cuerno brillando a punto de atacar. Luna podía sentir su respiración, desesperada e intranquila.

-Muere-. Nightmare dijo esto solo antes de sentir un pequeño golpe sobre su cuerno. A sus pies había un simple dulce, envuelto por una envoltura azul con blanco.

Nightmare Lyra no pudo hacer otra cosa que quedarse viendo aquel pequeño dulce; algo en el la distraía.

-Esta no eres tu Lyra, reacciona-. La voz de una yegua se escuchó desde lo alto de la habitación, y de la nada, una pony apareció, bajando de una cuerda y usando lentes obscuros.

-Tu-. Nightmare estaba casi asustada, algo en esta pony la tenia muy nerviosa.

-Lyra, se que estas ahí, lucha!-. La pony era Bombón, la mejor y única amiga de Lyra, quien antes de vivir en Ponyville había sido parte de un equipo especial de seguridad parecido al de loa especialistas.

Bombón había seguido al contingente hasta las montañas de fuego, obligando a uno de los súbditos de Morgana a mostrarle la entrada al castillo.

Nightmare seguía retrocediendo, en verdad le estaba molestando la presencia de aquella pony de pelaje color crema.

-Amiga-.

-¿Amiga?, fuiste tu la primera que no me creyó cuando te conté sobre los morganos!¡¿Como pudiste dejarme sola?!

-Yo jamas quise dejarte sola, fuiste tu quien se alejó de mi, y nunca esperaste a mi respueata-.

Nightmare se quedo en silencio con cara de sorprendida, pues era cierto que desde que Bombón no le había creído, ella había abandonado Ponyville.

-Por ti fue que me puse a investigar sobre los humanos, y descubrí que tenias razón, ellos son reales-. El comentario de Bombón provocó que Nightmare sintiera un dolor raro en su cuerpo. -ahora se que devi de apoyarte todo el tiempo, eres mi mejor amiga y estoy a punto de perderte-.

Bombón se acerco lentamente hasta tocar uno de los cascos ahora negros de su amiga Lyra, quien la miraba con cara de pánico, el dolor en su cuerpo ahora era insoportable, era como si su mente se estuviera partiendo en dos.

-Vamos Lyara, vuelve-. Bombón se acercó a la cara de Nightmare. -vuelve a ón le había dado un beso en la megilla a Nightmare, uno que casi toca sus labios.

Al instante, la obscuridad que cubría en cuerpo de Lyra comenzó a transformarse en humo, habandonandola, dejando atrás solo a una pony verde, abrazada de su mejor amiga.

-No vuelvas a dejarme, seguía aferrada al pecho de su amiga.

-Nunca lo haré, Lyra-.

Las criaturas de pesadilla que tenían retenida a Luna habían desaparecido, tal parecía no estaban vivas realmente.

Luna no dijo nada ante la escena frente a ella, sino que prefirió buscar a su discípula, a quien encontró desmayada a un justo atrás de ella.

-¿Estas buen?-

-Tube... Una pesadilla-.

Luna ayudo a Lightning a levantarse, y aunque aun tenia ganas de cortarle el cueyo a su enemiga, al verla entendió que ella ya no existía, y que a pesar de todo, tendría la oportunidad de vengar a Gilda venciendo a Morgana.

Por su parte, Morgana ahora enfrentaba todo el poder que Speed tenia, a pesar de que ahora el peleaba con menos fuerza, su magia no se había reducido casi nada.

Morgana esquivaba casi todos loa ataques de Speed, y con cada movimiento que el hacia, ella respondía con simples fechas color negro, pequeñas y sutiles que salían de su cabello.

Speed ni siquiera se timaba la molestia de esquibarlas, pues estas se incrustaban en su traje sin causarle ningún daño, cosa que cambio al momento que Morgana also su mano contra el y lanzo una serie de rayos, que terminaron por destruir el traje de Speed y hacerlo jirones.

Morgana finalmente tenía al unicornio sin su protección, lo que le permitió levantarlo con su magia, y el sin poder hacer nada al respecto.

-Finalmente... Podre vengar lo que nos hiciate-. Morgana al decir esto, recordaba todo lo que había pasado siendo alumna de Starswirl, aprendiendo magia como las mejores, enfrentando desafíos mágicos que el le imponía, y claro, disfrutando del mundo donde conoció a sus amigos humanos.

Había sido Morgana quien había abierto un portal desde el mundo de donde provenían Lord Tirek y Scorpan, los villanos mas poderosos que Equestria había conocido. Fue por esa razón, que cuando Starswirl vio el poder de Morgana, la desterró, obligándola a vivir lejos de Equeatria.

-Yo solo había vivido para complacerte, nada en este mundo me importaba mas, y cuando me destereaste, lo único que me mantuvo viva, fue el odio hacia ti y mi deseo de que sinrieras lo que yo sentí!-.

Speed trataba de liberarse, pero sus fuerzas se terminaban. Morgana se le acerco, solo para ver su rostro de desesperación.

-¿Por que sigues luchando? ¿que no vez que se acabo, gané, por que luchas?-. Morgana apuntaba contra Speed una bola de energía mágica, que parecía estar formado de haire hirviendo.

Speed estaba a punto de sucumbir, si no es por que al fondo del cuarto pudo ver aun encerradas a sus amigas; pero en especial a su pony especial.

Morgana había notado que en cada ataque de Speed este miraba de reojo los cristales donde tenía encerradas a las amigas de Speed, pero noto en ese momento que su atención se enfocaba en una en especial.

-¿Ellas? ¿por que son tan importantes?-. Morgana se acerco alncristal donde estaba Pinkie, y después de colocar una mano sobre este, su cara mostró una sonrisa algo macabra. -Ya veo, tratas de proteger a estas dos-.

Speed al escuchar esto, sucumbió, la ira le ganó y logro safarse de la magia de su enemiga. Tomando impulso, Speed se precipito contra Morgana, quien lo levantó con su magia, ahora en forma de rayos que atravezaron su cuerpo.

En ese mismo momento, Celestia sintió que parte de su magia regresaba de golpe, permitiéndole realizar una explosión que término por impactar el cuerpo del rey Sombra, dejándolo tirado frente de ella. Al revisarlo, Celestia pudo ver el cuerpo de la reina Crisalis, débil e inconsciente. Celestia no había comprendido como era que su magia había regresado, pero luego de un momento lo comprendio; algo terrible le había pasado a Speed.

Luego del terrible ataque, la linea de la vida de Speed había llegado finalmente a su destino. Speed estaba parado en el suelo, quieto, solo sostenido por su propia voluntad. Morgana lo veía sin bajar la mano con la que le apuntaba dispuesta a terminar con el.

Con la poca fuerza que le quedaba, Speed levanto su casco derecho, sintiendo que le pesaba una tonelada, y de entre su melena saco algo, que a los ojos de Morgana era solí otro intento de destruirla. Morgana utilizo nuevamente su magia, atacando a Speed directamente en su corazón esta vez, con un rayo que lo atravezo a cada lado.

Speed finalmente cayo al suelo, fatigado. Con la fuerza que pudo, dirigió su vista hacia sus amigas. Twilight estaba llorando, era la única que estaba consiente y veía con horror aquella escena. Speed dirigió su mirada hacia Pinkie, quien se veía aun sufriendo con loa ojos serrados.

Speed trato de decir algo, pero fue inútil, ya no tenia fuerzas. Su vista comenzó a nublarse mientras pensaba como hubiera sido su vida, si tan solo le hubiera quedado un poco mas de tiempo.

Luego de un largo y desgastante minuto Speed solo pudo ver una sombra que se acercaba a el, de la cual ya no pudo defenderse; simplemente se relajo y se dejó llevar. Había muerto con los ojos abiertos.

* * *

NO TENGO NADA MAS QUE DECIR AL REPECTO, ESPEREN, AUN NO TERMINA.


	20. Espere por tanto

20\. Suto mate (Espere tanto).

En Canterlot, luego de una gran batalla, los ponys que habían peleado contra changeligs, grifos y pesadillas, finalmente tenían un sorprendido momento de paz. Las criaturas de pesadilla habían desaparecido repentinamente, y los changelings comensaban a retirarse. Solo algunos grifos que habían sido capturados permanecían en las masmorras del castillo.

-Las nubes se ven diferentes-. Le decía Spitfire a Doc, tratando de llamar la atención de su líder provisional.

Doc vio también el comportamiento de las nubes. El ya había visto el comportamiento de las nubes del bosque Everfree, y pudo comprobar que estas se movían del mismo modo que las del clima actual de Equestria. Tal parecía, se estaban retirando.

Morgana aun apuntaba su mano contra el cuerpo sin vida de Speed, mientras se acercaba poco a poco. A un lado de su casco, estaba una peineta roja con incrustaciones de diamantes y safiros.

-¿De... De donde lo sacaste?-. La voz de Morgana temblaba. Algo en aquella peineta la asustó.

A su memoria llegaron los recuerdos de un tiempo pasado, cuando caminaba al lado de alguien muy especial, a quien le prometió que algún día conquistarían Equestria.

Entre sus dedos, la peineta se rompió por la mitad, dejando salir un humo rojo que se condensó frente a Morgana con la forma de un humano, para ser mas específicos, uno que Speed ya había conocido.

-Furia...-. Morgana dejo caer una lágrima larga, mientras veía a su súbdito mas fiel haciendo reverencia ante ella.

El cuerpo de furia apenas era visible, era casi transparente y tenia un tono rojiso. Su ropa se parecía mucho a la que usaban los guardias del castillo de Canterlot.

-Es un placer volver a estar frente a usted majestad-. Furia aun hacia una reverencia, pero esto cambio al momento de declarar lo siguiente. -... Es una lastima que sea para despedirnos-.

La ligera sonrisa que comensaba a dibujarse en la cara de Morgana desapareció repentinamente.

Furia ahora estaba erguido, se veía gallardo y bastante atractivo.

-¿De que rayos hablas?-. El tono de voz de Morgana ya no era aterrador, mas bien desesperada. -¡Tu me dijiste que estaríamos juntos cuando conquistara este mundo!-.

Al ver su llanto aumentar, Furia trato de poner una mano sobre el hombro de la reina, pero ella ni siquiera lo sintió.

-Ya no pertenesco a este mundo-. La mirada de Furia era muy triste, y Morgana no lo soportaba.

-Pero estas aquí, yo puedo hacerte parte de el otra vez, podemos usar su cuerpo-. Morgana señaló el cuerpo de Speed, pero la respuesta de Furia no fue la que ella esperaba.

-Esa es una increíble idea, pero no es lo que deseo-. Furia se acerco a Speed mientras Morgana lo miraba, casi a punto de gritarle por su frustración.

-Ya le devo mucho, no podría perdirle mas-. Morgana no entendía nada, y era por que no había escuchado toda la historia.

-La espere... Por tanto tiempo-. Furia veía a Morgana ahora tocando el cuerpo de Speed, como si tratara de curarlo.

"En aquella ocasión, él tenia el deber de matarme y no lo hiso. Yo había esperado por usted por siglos, sobreviendo con la sangre de mi raza".

-Pero ya no deseo eso, no quiero mas sufrimiento-.

Morgana casi no tenía palabras, y con esfuerzo las encontró.

-¿Ya no me amas?-

-No hubo un día, que yo dejara de pensar en ti, y pense... Que mi vida no tendría sentido sin ti... Y era verdad-.

"Pero él me enseño que siempre puedes elegir el que tenga algún sentido"

-Por eso le pedí que tomara mi vida, y encerrara mi alma en la peineta que usted me dio-. Morgana ahora comenzaba a sentirse horrible, incluso peor que antes.

Por años ella había vivido del odio hacia su mentor y todos loa que eran como él, pero al ver la figura de Furia transformarse en un pony, esto cambio de repente.

-Solo esperó poder merecer renacer en el cuerpo de un pony, para poder tener otra oportunidad-.

Morgana no dejaba de verlo, pero estas ultimas palabras la obligaron a bajar la mirada.

-... Entonces... Llevame contigo-.

La cara de Furia cambio a una sonrisa sincera, al escuchar semejantes palabras.

-Jamas creí escuchar palabras tan bellas de su parte, pero...-. La cara de Furia se entristeció otra vez. -... ni siquiera yo podría llevarte conmigo ahora, te has vuelto demasiado podrrosa-.

La cara de Morgana cada vez se deformaba mas, su tristeza ya no la podía soportar ni ella. Furia se le acerco una vez mas, pues ella ahora estaba de rodillas llorando.

-Ya no me importa regresar a este mundo siendo un pony-. Furia levanto el rostro de Morgana tomándolo de su barbilla. -solo pido volver a encontrarme contigo-.

Furia se acerco a besar a Morgana, pero su tiempo había terminado. Como si de simple polvo se tratara, Furia había desaparecido, dejando a Morgana esperando un beso que nunca llego.

Todo esto había pasado frente a los ojos no solo de Morgana. Twilight había visto y escuchado todo, pues su enorme poder, a pesar de no ser como el de la reina, aun la mantenia despierta ante su hechizo.

Morgana seguía en el suelo, a un lado del cuerpo de Speed, sollosando. Fue poco el tiempo que paso antes de que los cristales donde las amigas de Speed se encontraban encerradas comensaran a desvanecerse, ante la mirada de sorpresa de Twilight.

Twilight ayudo a levantarse a cada una de sus amigas, ayudándoles a orientarse, sin perder de vista las acciones de su enemiga.

-¿Donde rayos estamos?- Rainbow no lo demostraba, pero algo en el ambiente del lugar la asustaba.

-Es el castillo de la reina Morgana, la reina de los morganos-.

-¿Y como corrales llegamos aquí?-.

-Lo ultimo que recuerdo fue que estaba alimentando a Angel, y después nada-. Fluttershy y Apple Jack estaban mas confundidas que asustadas.

-Discord las capturo, pero después el nos ayudo a llegar aquí para salvarlas-.

-Am... ¿Tu quien mas?-. El tono de voz de Rarity hizo que todas concentraran su vista en Twilight, especialmente Pinkie, quien comenzaba a tener un mal presentimiento.

-Bueno, las princesas, los especialistas y yo-.

-¿Y Speed?, ¿Vino contigo?-. Pinkie se veía un poco mas tranquila, pero era por que el trono de la reúna les había bloqueado la vista hasta ese momento, solo hasta que este comenzó a desmoronarse, al igual que parte de las paredes y el techo del castillo.

Finalmente, la vista de todas las amigas se dirigió hacia la reina, arrodillada frente al cuerpo de un unicornio.

-¡Speed!-. La voz de Pinkie resonó en las paredes que aun quedaban en pie, y sus gritos no hicieron mas que acelerar el pulso de sus amigas ahí presentes.

-Maldita, ¡pagaras por esto!-. Rainbow se acelero a atacar a Morgana, golpeándola en su mejilla y tirándola al suelo. Twilight trato de detenerla pero era tarde, ella solo la estaba golpeando, abofeteándola con su casco, duro y sin descanso.

-Rainbow, detente-. Twilight finalmente había logrado separarla de la reina, teniendo que usar mucha fuerza en su hechizo para lograrlo. -ella ya no es una amenaza... Speed la venció-.

Rainbow estaba llorando, apenas capaz de de contenerse, y sus amigas no estaban en mejores condiciones.

Apple Jack trataba de revivir a Speed apretando su pecho como había aprendido de Cherrilee, pero paro al momento de ver que sus cascos se cubrían de sangre con cada presión, pues en su pecho ahora se encontraba un agujero que atravezaba su cuerpo justo donde debería estar su corazón.

Fluttershy no podía siquiera ver el cuerpo de su amigo, ni mucho menos ver a Pinkie, ella no estaba acostumbrada a este tipo de situaciones.

Lo único que se le había ocurrido a Rarity había sido juntar los jirones del traje de Speed, uniéndolos como pudo en una especie de manta color negro, con la cual cubrió el cuerpo de su amigo hasta el cuello, dejando di cabeza descubierta, recostada sobre el pecho de Pinkie, quien no tenia intenciones de soltarlo.

Twilight solo podía ver a sus amigas sin poder calmarlas, y ella se incluía, pues no sabia que debía de hacer, si consolarlas, o sentir pena por la reona Morgana que ahora estaba frente a ella, tirada en el suelo, consiente, pero sin moverse.

El ruido de unas rocas calle do llamo la atención de Twilight hacia la dirección donde se encontraba la entrada del último piso. En ese mismo lugar se encontraba la princesa Celestia, junto con la princesa Luna y Lightning Dust, quien gracias a que se mantenía flotando sobre el hombro de las princesas, pudo ver el cuerpo de Speed, cubierto por la manta improvisada de Rarity.

Lightning se precipitó hacia su compañero, revisándolo, y comprobando que ahora solo era un cuerpo sin vida. Lightning estaba furiosa, a tal grado que sin habido se lanzo a atacar el cuerpo de Morgana, que a pesar de estar tirada en el suelo, ella la levantó y rasgo su rostro con las garras doradas que aun tenia puestas.

Twilight una vez mas tubo que usar su magia para separarla de su enemiga, la compasión que había comenzado a sentir por ella ya no la dejaba ver como la lastimaban, aunque parecía algo irrelevante, pues la herida en la mejilla de la reina se habia desvanecido tan rápido como Lightning se la había hecho.

Twilight no podía con tanta frustración y dolor sola, por lo que pidio ayuda a su mentora.

-Princesa Celestia, ¿no hay nada que pueda hacer?-.

Celestia se vio rodeada no solo por la mirada de sus súbditos, sino también por la de su hermana quien deseaba ver un rayo de esperanza a travez de aquella tragedia.

-Lo lamento, pero el hecho que realice para traerlo a la vida solo puedo harelo una vez-.

-¡Entonces enseñemelo, yo lo regresare!-. Twilight ahora sonaba mas que decidida, desesperada, pero nuevamente Celestia fue terminante con su actitud.

-De nada serviría, el alma de Speed ahora esta en otro lugar, no se en dinde-. Celestia finalmente revelaba el secreto.

El alma y la fuerza vital eran cosas distintas, si ella realizaba el hechizo una vez mas, su cuerpo tendría vida, pero no un alma.

-Talvez haya una forma-. La voz madura de una pony sonó por detrás de Luna; Lyra y Bombón habían entrado a la habitación, y Lyra había escuchado todo.

Lyra camino hacia adentro del cuarto, hasta estar frente al cuerpo de la reina Morgana, quien yacía en una posición de lado recostada en el suelo.

-Majestad, ¿cree que pueda ayudarlos?-. Morgana no respondió nada, parecía no importarle. -¿No quiere volver a verlo?-.

Las palabras de Lyra finalmente lograron hacer que Morgana reaccionara, le notó pero constantemente.

Poco a poco se incorporó, y caminando lentamente, se acerco a Speed, y viendo de reojo como Pinkie lo abrasaba, toco el cuerpo inerte de su antiguo unicornio y rédito un canto extraño.

Una luz brillante provenía del cuerpo de Morgana, transfiriéndose hasta sus manos.

-Se como te sientes-. Fue lo único que Morgana dijo, mientras ante los ojos de los ahí presentes, el cuerpo de Speed comenzó a cambie de color, comenzando desde el lugar donde Morgana había puesto su mano, tornado su piel grisácea y crin negras en un color completamente blanco.

Pinkie logro notar que el cuerpo de Speed recobraba su calor, sintiendo poco a poco una leve respiración. Ella lo miro por un momento, hasta que de la nada, Speed había abierto los ojos y tartamudeo una simple palabra.

-Ho... Hola?-. 


	21. Te recuerdo de un sueño

21\. Te recuerdo de un sueño.

-Hola?-. Decía Speed mientras caminaba lentamente en un cuarto que parecía tan extenso como el infinito, e igual de obscuro; parecía que él era el único que emitía algún tipo de luz, pues era capas de ver su cuerpo.

Caminó por un rato sin rumbo fijo, como si ya no importara tanto por donde, después de todo, estaba muerto. Él aun recordaba el dolor que había sentido apenas unos minutos atras, y estaba seguro de su nueva condición.

Luego de un breve paseo, Speed se dio cuenta que no había caminado sin rumbo fijo, sino en dirección de tres estrellas, que al parecer se hacían mas grandes conforme se hacercaba.

Al llegar a aquellas luces, Speed pudo ver que eran tres puertas brillantes, cada una hecha de diferentes materiales y con el mismo brillo.

De derecha a izquierda, la primera estaba hecha de un metal oxidado, café y gris, que brillaba igualmente de color café.

La segunda era una puerta plateada, con un brillo blanco, tenue y muy agradable.

La tercera era una simple puerta de madera, que brillaba de color amarillo, pero por alguna razón Speed se veía mas interezado por esta última.

-Que esperas?, elige una-.

Speed volteo rápidamente hacia una voz que le hablo en dirección de la puerta oxidada, una que por alguna razón le pareció muy conocida.

Frente a él estaba un pony de pelaje blanco, que mostraba una barba larga y muy desarreglada.

-Eras tu... tu me... -

-Solo trataba de protegerte-. El pony caminaba tranquilo hasta la puerta de metal oxidado, la miro de frente y le hablo nuevamente a Speed. -Tu vida me pareció siempre mas divertida-. Luego de eso, aquel pony se desvaneció como por arte de magia.

-No lo culpes, siempre a sido así-.

Speed una vez mas volteo en dirección contraria, hacia la puerta de madera, solo para descubrir a una Potrilla de pelaje amarillo y melena rosa, que parecía de la edad de Applebloom.

La pony se dirigió hasta la puerta de madera dando brinquitos, hasta que se detuvo en seco en el aire, recordándole a Speed la forma de moverse de Pinkie.

La pequeña pony se le quedó viendo por un momento, y luego de sonrreirle desapareció de la misma forma que el pony anciano.

Speed comprendió que tendría que elegir una puerta, pero no sabia cual. Tal vez una lo llevaría a algún infierno donde todos son viejos, o a un paraíso donde uno es joven y las casas están hechas de dulce. Pero, ¿que pasaría si elegía la puerta de en medio?

Ningún otro pony había atravezado la puerta plateada, y tal vez no había razón para penzar en ello, así que Speed se puso a pensar que le convenía.

Su mente se tranquilizo y entendió por fin que no había caso, el prefería los dulces, por lo que decidió atravezar la puerta de madera y seguir hasta donde esta lo llevara.

Tomó aire y se acerco poco a poco hasta casi tocar aquella puerta que parecía estar hecha de caoba, eso solo hasta que escuchó la voz de alguien llamandolo.

Speed no reconoció aquella voz, pero le pareció demasiado insitante, tanto que la siguió, hasta la puerta plateada, sintiendo la necesidad de atravesarla.

Speed alzo su casco, logrando abrir aquella puerta, siendo cubierto por una luz muy agradable que lo rodeo por completo. Speed casi sintió de repente el calor del cuerpo de Pinkie Pie, como si esta lo estuviera abrazando.

Speed se recostó en lo que parecía un pasto de color blanco, fino y muy cálido, sintiendo el deseo de dormir, pero solo hasta que una luz muy cegadora le obligo a abrir los ojos.

-Ho... Hola?-. Speed sintió que alguien lo miraba, pero no pudo reaccionar al dolor que ahora sentía, era como si lo presionaran desde todos los ángulos.

-¡Speeed!-. El grito de Pinkie y de sus amigas lo hizo reaccionar de su letargo, dándose cuenta de que ya no se encontraba en el mismo lugar que hacia un momento.

Speed espero hasta que lo dejaran respirar un poco, para después revisar su cuerpo en busca de heridas, aunque se sorprendió mas de su nuevo tono de piel que por el hecho de no tener ni un solo rasguño.

-¡Eres un tonto!-. Lightning se acerco a golpear con su casco a Speed, y luego lo abrazo llorando.

Speed trataba de consolarla mientras trataba de entender que era lo que había pasado, hasta que por fin volteo a ver a Lyra y Bombón.

-La reina te trajo de vuelta-. La voz madura de Lyra hizo reaccionar a Speed y ver ahora a Morgana parada justo a sus pies.

Al verla, Spees desvío su mirada por encima de su cabeza, sorprendiéndolo y provocando que su cara mostrara una mueca de tristeza.

-Morgana...-.

-Lotus-. Una voz muy joven corrigió el pequeño comentario de Speed, la voz de la reina Morgana, que ahora se veía como un espíritu transparente con forma de pony sobre la cabeza de su forma humana. -Black Lotus, así solías llamarme ¿recuerdas?-. Esas palabras habían sido escuchadas solo por las princesas y Speed, quienes tenían suficiente poder para escucharlas.

A un lado de aquella pony apareció Furia, quien la guió hacia fuera del castillo, desapareciendo de la vista de Twilight y Speed. En ese mismo momento, el cuerpo de morgana parecía estarse desintegrando, desapareciendo como si de gotas de agua parecieran. Por su expresión, se veía muy feliz.

Así como su cuerpo, el castillo estaba callendo igual, volviéndose solo ceniza volcánica ante la mirada atónita de todos los presentes.

Al quedar a las faldas de las montañas de fuego, algunos notaron el cuerpo de Silver a pocos metros, aun congelado y en silencio.

Speed trato de ponerse de pie, pero fue necesaria la ayuda de Pinkie para lograrlo.

Al verla, Speed desvío su mirada hacia el vientre de Pinkie, quien al devolverle la mirada, le contesto con una mueca de felicidad.

Speed miró a su alrededor, notando su traje, que ahora parecía una simple cobija negra.

-Puedo repararlo si quieres-. La voz de la princesa Luna sorprendió al aun joven unicornio, mirándola de frente como si fuera la primera vez.

-No es necesario, se vera bien como una capa-. Al escuchar esto, Rarity uso los jirones blancos del traje para formar unas amarras, para darle un poco mas de estilo.

Celestia no podía dejar de ver a Speed, ahora en verdad se parecía a su viejo amigo, y luego de verlo con aquella "capa" no pudo más que dar un paso atrás, pisando un montículo de cenizas que parecían moverse. Al removerlo un poco, la figura de la reina Chrysalice se veía totalmente agotada.

Celestia vio a su alrededor, ya no había castillo, ni morganos, ni nubes negras, solo un cielo azul, y la luna y el sol en cada lado del firmamento.

-Se termino-. Celestia se sentó sobre aquella pila de ceniza, provocando que de ella emanara un ruido chillón que nadie escucho.

Después de una larga jornada, finalmente Speed tenia un momento de paz, y lo disfruto mirando el cielo, al lado de su pony especial.

-Oygan, no es mi intención ser pesiminista, pero ¿como vamos a regresar a Canterlot?-. Lightning como siempre tenia la capasidad de hacer que los demás se dieran cuenta de la situación en la que se encontraban, pues todos estaban cansados para ese momento, y regresar caminando no parecía una buena opción.

-Descuida, ya llegaron por nosostros-. Speed seguía mirando el cielo junto con Pinkie, y todos los presentes hicieron lo mismo, solo para ver como dos globos se iban acercando poco a poco.

-Holaaa! ¿Necesitan transporte?-. Era Sky Walker, que traía su globo parchado y otro amarrado remolcándolo.

-¿Como supiste donde encontrarnos?-. Lightning le cuestionó al pegaso, a quien comensaba a verlo de una forma muy interesante.

-Fue gracias a mi por supuesto-. Discord salio de dentro de la canasta del globo que venía remolcando Sky. -No pensaron que los abandonaría ¿o si?-. Lightning en este punto se había puesto un poco roja, aunque no parecía que fuera solo por el comentario.

-¡Discord!-. Fluttershy voló muy rápido hacia Discord, con el esperándola con las garras abiertas, pero solo fue por que no sabia sus verdaderas intensiones. Fluttershy le había propinado una cachetada en la mejilla con su casco, que provocó que la quijada de Discord se girara al rededor de su cuello, para regresar a su posición original como un resorte.

-Y eso por que?-

-Tu sabes por que-.

-Pero todo salio bien, vamos... ¿podemos discutirlo con una tasa de te?-. Discord trataba de convencer a Fluttershy mientras la seguía, tal parecía ellos regresarían por su cuenta solos.

-Creo que es hora de irnos-. Speed alento a todos sus compañeros a subir a los globos, después de todo ellos sabían que Fluttershy estaría bien mientras Discord la acompañara.

Lyra dudo un poco en subir a los globos, no estaba segura si realmente la habían perdonado o no, pero Speed la guió hasta el globo donde el había ayudado a subir a Pinkie, dandole a entender que incluso ella no le tenia ningún rencor.

Una vez todos a bordo, Lightning le pidió a Sky que la dejara empujar el globo, aun le quedaba algo de fuerza y los globos necesitaban un pequeño empujón por la sobre carga. Rainbowdash le ayudo también, después de todo, ella se sentía mas descansada.

-Ja, solo espera a que le cuente lo que paso a Gilda, eso en verdad le gustara, por cierto, ¿donde esta? ¿me extraña que se perdiera de algo como esto?-.

Mientras volaban, Lightning escuchaba los comentarios de Rainbow sin decir nada, solo hasta que no pudo soportar mas.

-Rainbow... Tengo algo que contarte-.


	22. Regreso a casa

22\. De vuelta a casa.

-¡Acabare contigo!-. Decía con frustración y enojo Rainbow mientras forcejeaba con Lightning y Speed quienes trataban de detenerla, una abrazándola y el otro sujetándola con magia de su cola. Al escuchar lo que le había pasado a Gilda, ella intentaba atacar a Lyra, quien era protegida por BonBon, haciendo de escudo.

-Rainbow, ella no es nuestra enemiga, si quieres culpar a alguien cúlpame a mi, fui yo quien dejo la gema en Ponyville... Todo fue culpa mía-. Speed decía esto mientras usaba su magia no solo para proteger a Lyra, sino también a Pinkie quien estaba junto a él.

Rainbow finalmente se tranquilizo, con la cabeza baja para que nadie viera sus lagrimas. Luego de que Lightning la soltara, se precipito contra Speed para darle un golpe con su casco, que le dejo una marca en su mejilla ahora blanca como la nieve. Luego de esto, se puso a llorar abrazada de su amigo y rival.

Pinkie trataba de consolarla mientras Speed la cubría parcialmente con su capa; la sensación hizo que poco a poco se calmara, pero siguió sollozando casi todo el camino de regreso.

Luego de la revelación de lo sucedido con Gilda, el camino de vuelta a Canterlot fue casi en silencio. Nadie deseaba decir nada, aunque la verdad era que nadie tenia nada que decir, a excepción de Rainbow.

-¿Donde la enterraron?-. Pregunto Rainbow gimoteando.

-Oculte su cuerpo en el sótano de la alcaldía, no quería que nadie mas la molestara-. Lightning había guardado el secreto de la ubicación del cuerpo de su amiga hasta ese momento, no quería que nadie lo tocara. -Pero creo que debe estarse descomponiendo ahora, lleva ahí casi dos semanas-.

-No importa, le daremos una sepultura decente-. Tal parecía para Rainbow era algo muy importante, dado el hecho de que ella había perdido a su madre cuando era muy pequeña.

Al ver hacia donde se dirigía la conversación, la princesa Celestia le pidió a Sky que se desviaran para poder pasar sobre Ponyville, después de todo, era obvio que hacia ahí se dirigirían de todos modos.

Faltaba muy poco para llegar a Ponyville, y Rainbow finalmente se había calmado.

-Yo también iré-. Dijo Speed ante el asombro de las dos pegasos, quienes entendieron el gesto como una despedida que el quería darle a su amiga caída.

Los tres se acercaron al borde de las canastas cuando pasaban sobre Ponyville, Speed había encantado su capa para que le sirviera como paracaídas; Sky había parado de empujar y decidió esperarlos hasta que regresaran.

Mientras bajaban, la princesa Luna se les quedo viendo, con una expresión de tristeza muy evidente.

-Lamento mucho lo de tu guardia hermana-. Celestia había cubierto a Luna con una de sus alas, pero ella ni siquiera volteo a verla al momento de contestarle.

-Ella cumplió con su deber, ahora tiene el mayor de los honores, "Morir protegiendo a su tierra"-. Una lagrima que solo Celestia pudo ver atravesó la mejilla de Luna, quien aun tenia aquella mirada seria y valiente.

-Yo también iré, tal vez podría serles útil-. Dijo Twilight arrojándose de la canasta, desapareciendo y apareciendo en la entrada de la alcaldía, nadie se negó, tal parecía savian la forma de ser de Twilight, pues no abandonaría a sus amigos, ni siquiera estando tan débil aun.

La alcaldía no podía verse peor; el techo había desaparecido por completo, y había un agujero en las paredes que llegaba hasta el segundo piso. De la florería solo quedaban algunas macetas y la pastelería Shugar Cube Corner había sido reducida a un montón de escombros.

Speed se sentía terrible al ver el desastre que había provocado al tratar de detener a Nightmare, por lo que decidió no descansar hasta que el pueblo regresara a la normalidad.

Los cuatro amigos entraron a lo que quedaba de la alcaldía, removiendo algunos escombros, hasta liberar la entrada con trampilla que llevaba al sótano del edificio.

Unas simples escaleras de madera llevaban al fondo del sótano de la alcaldía, que estaba iluminado por unas cuantas lamparas de aceite. Estaba lleno de estantes con datos de los habitantes de todo el pueblo, y en el centro, justo en medio de todos los estantes, estaba el cuerpo inmóvil de una grifo, aunque parecía estar mas dormida que muerta, pues la luz de las lamparas de aceite hacían parecer que su cuerpo se moviera, por el reflejo en su piel dorada.

Lightning entró primero, casi sigilosamente, caminando despacio hasta el cuerpo de su amiga. Al tocarla pudo notar como su piel aun estaba fresca, como ella la recordaba, lo que le provoco una ligera mueca de dolor. Rainbow se acerco también, igual de despacio que Lightning, deseaba que no fuera cierto, pero al tocar las garras heladas de Gilda, no le quedo ninguna duda.

Speed y Twilight alumbraban un poco mas con sus cuernos, pero algo en el cuerpo de Gilda llamo la atención de Speed, pues repentinamente se había acercado a ella, tan cerca como pudo.

-Lightning... ¿tu limpiaste su herida?-.

La cara de Lightning mostró bastante asombro, era una pregunta común, pero para ella no lo fue en ese momento. Ella se acerco a ver el cuello de Gilda, era cierto; la herida de la flecha que había atravesado su cuello había cerrado casi por completo, solo se veía como un simple rasguño, sin rastros de sangre o algún otro daño grave.

-Debe ser por su saliva-. Twilight se acerco para comprobar también el cuerpo de la especialista. -La herida esta muy cerca de su garganta, tal vez un poco de su saliva la toco-.

Repentinamente un silencio se creo entre ellos, tratando de formular palabras, hasta que Speed, sin dejar de ver el cuerpo de Gilda, apago la luz de su cuerno y con un hechizo comenzó a cubrir el cuerpo de la especialista con un cristal transparente que brillaba como el diamante.

-De esta manera, su cuerpo no se corromperá-. Speed comenzaba a hablar de una manera extraña otra vez, de tal forma que Lightning no pudo mas que seguirlo mientras sacaba el cuerpo de Gilda flotando, despacio, de un modo casi simbólico.

Sus tres amigas lo siguieron, y entre las tres, tomaron el enorme diamante, que a pesar de su forma, era bastante ligero, cargándolo hasta llegar a los globos.

Al ver el cuerpo de Gilda, Rarity fue la primera en reaccionar, derramando su llanto y parte de su maquillaje sobre el ataúd de cristal de la especialista.

Lyra tenia la mirada sobre el cuerpo de Gilda, parecía que algo en el le daba repulsión.

-Solo es un mal recuerdo ahora-. Speed había aparecido junto a Lyra y Pinkie. Él no miró a Lyra, pero ella sintió que el comentario se dirigía si misma.

Una vez mas, el camino rumbo a Canterlot fue en silencio. Applejack trataba de buscar palabras para animar a Rainbowdash, pero era inútil, nada se le ocurrió. Lo único que pudo hacer fue sentarse junto a ella, bajar la mirada y posar su hombro junto al de ella.

Rainbow conocía muy bien a Applejack, y entendió perfectamente que ella ya sabia como se sentía perder a un ser querido.

Al llegar a Canterlot, fueron recibidos por todos los habitantes refugiados de cada ciudad de Equestria, especialmente por los habitantes de Ponyville, entre los que estaban Doc, Zecora y Ditzy. Al verlos mas de cerca, Zecora noto algo diferente entre ellos, o mejor dicho, alguien diferente.

-Ilma, has cambiado, acaso...-.

-Me han matado-.

Speed y Zecora se quedaron viendo fijamente por un momento, pero luego de un rato, ella se le acerco para abrasarlo. Era extraño, pero por un momento todos a su alrededor percibieron como si Speed fuera mas grande que Zecora.

-Es bueno verlos a todos de vuelta-. Dijo Doc de una manera muy educada y elegante, el tenia ese tono de voz muy arraigado.

-A nosotras nos da gusto volver, pero dime, ¿donde esta Apple Buck? Ya debería estar aquí para darme su reporte-. Luna decía esto totalmente ignorante de la situación a la que se habían enfrentado en Canterlot sus súbditos, pero al ver la mueca de decepción que se formaba en la cara de Doc, no fue ella, sino Lightning Dust quien salio volando a averiguar que le había pasado a su compañero.

Luego de una larga explicación y mas llanto de parte de la ultima especialista, todos los ponis refugiados se juntaron en el gran salón, para celebrar, recordar y llorar a aquellos que habían dado sus vidas por ese momento de paz.

La celebración no duro mucho tiempo. Pinkie se había esforzado lo mas que pudo por arreglar el gran salón y el jardín, pero era demasiado para ella sola, especialmente en su condición. Solo era la media noche cuando todos los ponis se habían ido a dormir, dejando sola a Lightning Dust en el gran salón, admirando una foto enorme de Apple Buck, una escultura de hielo de Silverfire y el cuerpo sin vida de Gilda, aun encerrado en aquel diamante que Speed había creado.

-Si sigues ocultándote, terminare por confundirte con un ladrón-. Lightning decía esto sin quitarle la vista de encima a Gilda. Speed apareció de entre las sombras. A pesar de su pelaje blanco, era perfectamente capaz de pasar desapercibido, excepto claro para alguien con el entrenamiento de un especialista.

-No quería molestarte-. Speed se acerco lentamente hacia Lightning, sin dejar de ver el cuerpo de Gilda de igual manera.

-Pues lo estas haciendo ahora-. Lightning por su parte no estaba muy dispuesta a perdonarlo por todo lo que había pasado.

Speed paso un rato mirando la figura inerte de Gilda, y finalmente se dirigió a Lightning una vez mas.

-También la extraño-.

-¿Y tu que sabes de lo que siento?-.

-Se que serias capas de hacer muchas cosas por verla de vuelta-. Lightning se había quedado en silencio, observando a Speed como daba la media vuelta, y se retiraba del lugar.

-¿Que quisiste decir con eso?-.

-Que aun te queda una misión mas que cumplir-. Speed se había detenido, mirando de reojo a su compañera, y sin decir nada mas, continuo caminando, con Lightning siguiéndolo, despacio y en silencio, como si estuviera hipnotizada.

* * *

**BUENO, AL FIN ENCONTRE TIEMPO PARA TERMINAR CON ESTO, EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO ES EL FINAL DE LA SAGA, PERO QUEDAN OTRAS HISTORIAS QUE YA NO TENDRAN NADA QUE VER CON SPEED, COMO SEA, LOS VERE EN EL FUTURO! PAZ.**


	23. Escena final en Cinco actos

23\. Escena final en cinco actos (o mas).

Acto Primero: "El regalo Perfecto".  
-¡Spike, Spike!-. Le gritaba Twilight a su mejor amigo dragón y asistente estrella, mientras removía algunos escombros en la biblioteca de Ponyville. Luego del incidente con los morganos, Twilight había recordado que le faltaba alguien en su grupo de amigos. Spike se había quedado encerrado en el sótano de la biblioteca, buscando una herramienta mágica que Lyra le había pedido a Twilight que le enseñara.

La biblioteca no había sufrido tan graves daños como los demás edificios del pueblo, solo le faltaban algunas ramas y parte de la puerta frontal, pero la puerta del sótano se había quedado bloqueada desde que Discord le había ayudado a Lyra a escapar, él lo había planeado así.

-Spike, no te preocupes, ya estoy... aquí?-. Twilight había pensado que Spike se habría preocupado por quedarse encerrado en el sótano, pero para él habían sido unas vacaciones.

Al abrir la puerta del sótano, Twilight encontró a Spike recostado sobre una montaña de Gemas de diferentes tipos y colores, botes de helado vacíos y varias migajas de galletas de diferentes tipos.

-Spike, ¿que paso aquí?-.

-Oh, Twilight, que bueno que llegaste-. Spike parecía algo soñoliento, y hablaba un poco trabado. -Sabes, descubrí que hace esta cosa-. Spike estaba levantando una vara color plateada, con la forma de una estrella en la punta. -Si la agitas tres veces, aparece lo que tu deseas, no te parece genial...-. Spike volvió a dormirse sobre las gemas, dejando caer la varita a los cascos de Twilight.

-La varita de Desire, ojala la hubiera guardado mejor-. La varita de Desire era uno de los artículos mágicos mas poderosos. Twilight la estaba estudiando en su laboratorio justo cuando Lyra había llegado a tomar el te.

Twilight saco flotando a Spike, desapareció todo el desastre del sótano, y lo llevo a descansar a su habitación, planeaba despertarlo mas tarde, pues pronto tenia que irse a celebrar con sus amigas.

Los libros de la Biblioteca estaban prácticamente intactos, tal vez un poco empolvados, pero intactos. Ella busco entre algunos volúmenes y encontró el viejo libro donde se encontraba el conjuro de los cascos de pegaso; hojeándolo por un momento, se detuvo en una de las paginas.

-Estoy segura que este sera el mejor obsequio-. Twilight tenia una sonrisa enorme cuando comenzó a juntar ingredientes y mezclandolos en un caldero, soltando una risa muy rara mientras lo hacia.

Acto Segundo: "El conejo Blanco".  
-¿Me puedes explicar exactamente por que estamos aquí?-. Discord decía esto mientras llevaba en brazos a una pegaso de pelaje amarillo y un gorro de nieve muy grande.

-Ya te lo dije, esas flores solo crecen en estas montañas-. Fluttershy hablaba como siempre en un tono muy bajo, pero para Discord era muy fácil de entenderla, tenia oídos de murciélago. Ambos estaban subiendo uno de los volcanes de las montañas de fuego, un lugar poco agradable para Discord.

-Pero si quisieras, podría aparecerlas en frente de ti-.

-¡No!. Quiero hacerlo por mi misma-. La cara de Fluttershy tenia una gran decisión en ese momento, algo que hizo que Discord acelerara el paso, o el vuelo en su caso.

Al llegar al cono del volcán, en la orilla, se encontraban una cantidad enorme de azucenas panda, flores muy raras que representaban el encontrar al amor verdadero. Fluttershy revoloteo un rato al rededor de aquellas flores, dando mas la impresión de ser una abeja gigante que un pony. Luego de recoger un ramo que podía cargar entre sus cascos regreso al lado de Discord, quien los teletransporto de vuelta a la casa de ella.

Luego de un rato, Fluttershy comenzó a entrelazar las flores formando una bella corona, mientras Discord se entretenía jugando con Angel, haciendo flotar una zanahoria que parecía mas grande cada vez que se le acercaba a la nariz del conejo.

-Y dime, ¿cuando te pidieron que hicieras este "regalo", eh?-.

-Es algo que quiero hacer en una ocasión como esta, tal vez Pinkie se anime a hacerme un regalo como este cuando sea mi turno-. Al decir esto, la cara de Fluttershy se veía muy roja, especialmente por que al ver a Discord este se sonrojo de igual manera, dejando caer una zanahoria de medio metro sobre la cabeza de Angel.

Luego del golpe, el conejo pudo ver de reojo su reloj de bolsillo que estaba recargado en una cómoda con lampara junto a la puerta de entrada. Angel lo tomo y jalo de la cola de Fluttershy.

-Es cierto, si no salimos ahora, se nos hará tarde, ¡Discord!-.

-No digas mas-. Luego de este comentario, ambos desaparecieron del lugar mientras Angel se deleitaba con la zanahoria que Discord le había dejado.

Acto Tercero: "El vestido Nuevo".  
-Deja ya de moverte-. Le decía Rarity a Rainbow Dash mientras le colocaba un encaje de flores multicolor a su vestido de gala, mismo que había utilizado en la coronación de Twilight.

-Sabes que no me gustan estas cosas, ademas, ¿por que le estas poniendo estos adornos tan raros?-.

-Fue petición de Pinkie, para ella sera como un dulce, y tu lo sabes-. Rarity se reía con una especie de risa de complicidad que solo confundió a Rainbow.

-Si, pero...-. Rainbow paro de golpe con su conversación, pues una explosión en medio de la sala la distrajo.

Fluttershy y Discord habían aparecido con un arreglo de flores muy vistoso.

-Que bueno que llegaron. Ven querida, quiero probarte tu nuevo vestido-. Rarity se llevo a Fluttershy a otra habitación, dejando solos a Rainbo y a Discord. Era un momento incomodo.

-Y dime, ¿sabes algo sobre mi compañera?, hace dias que no se de ella-. Discord comenzó con su platica mientras le daba la vuelta a un libro e muestras de tela que Rarity tenia en su cama (a veces ella es muy desordenada).

-Si te refieres a Lightning Dust, no tengo idea de donde esta, simplemente desapareció-. Rainbow se veía un poco triste.

-Escuche por ahí que salio a buscar algo... o a alguien en especial-. Discord miro a Rainbow de reojo, como si contemplara como se le veía el vestido.

Rainbow, al notar esta mirada, se dio la vuelta y miro hacia abajo con la cara un poco roja.

-Ya regresamos-. Rarity entro muy contenta con Fluttershy atrás de ella luciendo un vestido de gala muy diferente a los que había hecho anteriormente, parecía que se había esmerado mucho mas en esta ocasión. -Pero, ¿que les pasa a ustedes dos?-. Les dijo esto notando el silencio que se había generado en la habitación.

-Nada-. Ambos dijeron al unisono, dejando aun mas confundida a la unicornio.

Acto Cuarto: "Apple Cake"  
-A la cuenta de tres, todos juntos: Uno!, Dos!...Tres-. Les gritaba Applejack a sus primos mientras levantaban la ultima pared de un granero nuevo, no muy grande, pero si espacioso, lo suficiente para albergar fácilmente a una familia de tres. -Buen trabajo, y justo a tiempo, caballeros, es su turno-. Les grito a un grupo de pegasos que traían un sinnúmero de muebles dentro de tres carrozas voladoras.

Luego de retirarse sus primos, Applejack se quedo observando su obra, era tal como ella deseaba, justo para ese momento tan especial.

-Applejack, la abuela Smith te necesita, quiere que le ayudes con los detalles del pastel-. Applebloom, la hermana menor de Applejack se veía un poco mas grande, especialmente con el vestido color rosado que le cubría sus flancos ya no en blancos.

-Gracias Applebloom, por cierto, ese vestido te queda muy bien, por cierto, ¿donde pusieron el mio?-.

-Esta en la habitación de la abuela-.

-Gracias-.

Applejack se apresuro al granero para ayudarle a la abuela Smith. Por el camino, pudo ver como otros ponis terminaban de acomodar los últimos arreglos de las mesas que estaban acomodadas justo como en la boda de Apple Strudely.

-Baya, espero que no pase lo de aquella ocasión-. Algunos terribles recuerdos llegaron a la memoria de Applejack, luego de haber colocado el pastel de cuatro pisos que la abuela había terminado de decorar.

-No te preocupes, si algo pasa, Speed se encargara como siempre-. Una voz muy alegre animó a la joven pony, quien al ver que se trataba de una novia lista para casarse, no pudo mas que sonreír y agradecerle con un fuerte abrazo.

Acto Quinto: "El momento mas Feliz"

El invierno había terminado por fin, y en Ponyville, luego de haberlo empacado con éxito, una celebración se estaba llevando a cabo justo en frente del enorme granero de Sweet Apple Acres. La boda de Pinkie Pie y Speed Runner era el evento del que todo el pueblo hablaba desde hacia semanas, y finalmente habia llegado el dia.

Los invitados llegaron primero, los habitantes del pueblo, amigos de todas partes de Equestria y claro, las princesas Celestia y Luna, pues Celestia seria quien dirigiría la ceremonia.

La novia, las damas de honor, claro las portadoras de los elementos de la armonía, y los padrinos, Discord, Big Mckintosh, Fancy Pants y una foto de Apple Buck ya estaban preparados para comenzar.

Solo faltaba un pony muy importante.

-¿Donde rayos se metió?-. Decía Rarity mientras paseaba de un lugar a otro en el altar que habian improvisado para la celebración. -Si se atreve a no llegar, lo voy a matar-.

-No te preocupes, el llegara a tiempo-. Le dijo Pinkie a Rarity muy tranquila.

-De todos modos, no me parece mala idea ir a buscarlo-. Fue lo único que dijo Applejack, justo antes de salir corriendo rumbo al huerto de manzanas, algo le decía que ahí debía de comenzar a buscar.

No le costo mucho tiempo encontrar al novio, pues el se encontraba junto a una barandilla, atras del granero, observando un sendero que el mismo había hecho hacia varios años con rumbo al campo sur.

-Te estaba buscando, ya van a comenzar-. Applejack trataba de llamar la atención de Speed, quien vestía un esmoquin muy elegante. El simplemente volteo a verla y le contesto muy tranquilamente.

-Ya voy, solo, dame un momento-. Speed volvió a mirar con rumbo a aquel camino, pero no parecía estar viendo hacia nada en especial.

Si lo hubieran visto de frente, se notaria como si te estuviera viendo fijamente, sin importar desde que angulo lo observaras.

-Gracias... por dejarme ser real, aun que sea... por un momento-.

Speed siguió su camino con rumbo al altar, donde su pony especial ya lo esperaba.

Algunos dicen que la celebración de la boda duro mas de tres días, pero otros simplemente no recuerdan ni la mitad de lo que realmente paso en esos días. Lo único que si se cuenta, y de que todos estaban completamente seguros, era que nunca habían visto a Maud Pie sonreír del modo en que lo hizo, cuando su hermana dijo acepto.

El FIN... Finalmente.

* * *

**BUENO, ESO ES TODO, EL CAMINO FUE LARGO Y DOLOROSO, PERO HASTA AQUI LLEGO. QUIERO DARLES LAS GRACIAS, SU ULTIMO EMPUJON ME AYUDO BASTANTE, ESPECIALMENTE EL TUYO, COMET, ESTE ULTIMO CAPITULO TE LO DEDICO. LOS ESPACIOS QUE ME FALTARON DE INFORMACION LLENENLOS COMO DESEEN, ESE ERA MI MINDO, QUE USTEDES SOÑARAN, TAL Y COMO YO LO HICE. POR ULTIMO LES AVISO QUE PLANEO CONTINUAR LAS HISTORIAS ALTERNAS, NO PROMETO QUE SEAN TAN IMPRESIONANTES, PERO AHI ESTARAN PARA QUIEN QUIERA SAVER QUE PASO CON LIGHTNING Y ALGUNAS OTRAS COSAS. SAYONARA Y MUCHAS GRACIAS. DEDICADOA TODOS USTEDES QUE CREEN EN LOS FINALES FELICEZ.**


End file.
